¿ Es una Orden?
by charlie21Agron
Summary: Quinn es un enviada al ejercito, lleva una vida tranquila hasta que llega un equipo especial conformado por cinco mujeres que trataran a toda costa de seducirla ADVERTENCIA g!p
1. la Elegida

Capitulo 1

La Elegida

Recuerdo muy bien el motivo por el cual estoy aquí, mis dos mejores amigos y yo hicimos una pequeña broma, y por culpa de eso ahora estoy en el campo militar de Lima, nuestros padres decidieron que era la única manera de corregirnos, pero en serio no hicimos nada malo, pero lo único bueno de esto es que estoy con ellos aunque estén en diferentes áreas

-Soldado Smythe - oh no es mi sargento, es extraño que me llame ya que es la hora del descanso pero aquí no les importa eso – si mi sargento – saludo a mi superior aunque ya lo conozca el Noah Puckerman o simplemente puck pero aquí no puedo decirle así -

Puck: a las 9.00 pm en punto la espero en mi oficina

-a la orden mi sargento - puck se aleja del dormitorio, estoy confundida por que querrá verme tendrá un mensaje de mi padre que darme, mejor regreso a mi cama a descansar un poco

-al parecer alguien quiere acción – dijo mi compañero de dormitorio -no puedo creerlo Smythe se que eres una chica pero con eso en medio de las piernas no le entro - -cállate Hunter- el es mi tonto compañero Hunter Hamilton un chico agradable pero le gusta hacerme muchas bromas -tranquila princesa no te enojes ya sabes que solo juego - -mejor iré a caminar- -oye no te enojes ya sabes que solo bromeaba- -déjame sola- no puede ser siempre busca una forma de burlarse de mi aun mas con mi condición -Quinn lo siento- me aleje lo mas rápido que pude del dormitorio y ahora estoy atrás del gimnasio , se preguntaran cual es mi condición pues verán yo soy Lucy Quinn Fabray Smythe uso el apellido de mi madre por que mi padre así lo quiso pero solo en lo que duro en el ejercito según el y tengo una extraña condición llamada intersexualidad eso quiere decir que naci con un pene , la mayoría de mi familia lo sabe también mis mejores amigos y como se dieron cuenta Hunter también, al ser mi compañero se dio cuenta muy fácil y todos mi compañeros lo saben también , mis superiores el personal de la cocina hasta el perro lo sabe pero nunca me importo realmente lo que pensaran de mi así que me da igual y será mejor que me vaya a buscar a mi amigos

Nombre: Quinn Smythe

Fecha de Nacimiento: 30 de abril de 1994

Fecha de muerte:

Lugar de nacimiento: Lima Ohio

Edad: 18 años

Genero: femenino

Rango: Soldado

Otros Nombre: Soldado Smythe

Apodo: Charlie

Lealtad: Estados Unidos de Norte América

Rama: Ejercito

Unidad: Brigada Dandy

Acusaciones:

Conflictos:

Años de servicio:

Otros: intersexualidad

-interesante- una chica morena muy guapa esta informándose sobre su nuevo equipo de trabajo -Santana ven rápido-

Santana: que ocurre Rachel encontraste algo interesante – ella es la teniente López, un achica latina de 25 años ah vivido toda su vida en el ejercito junto a su amiga de la infancia ce criaron juntas en los campos militares aprendiendo y subiendo de rango juntas -

Rachel: al parecer encontré mi nuevo juguetito (levantando la carpeta con el informe de Quinn) mira esto san - y ella es la Teniente Berry, tiene 25 años igual que su mejor amiga , ama el ejercito y servir a su país pero hay algo mas que ama y con locura las apuestas con sus amigas de equipo en total 5 chicas que forman un quipo especial-

Santana: esto es increíble, entonces Berry ella es la elegida

Rachel: yo estoy simplemente encantada

Santana: hay que avisarles a Emma, Verónica y Elena

Rachel: si las llamare ahora mismo -la chica manda un mensaje de texto urgente a sus amigas-

**¨ ya encontré a nuestro juguetito chicas y ni se imaginan su secretito, le envió los datos por mail y al nomas saber la información tendremos nuestra reunión urgente bye las quiero¨**

Santana: esto será fantástico

Rachel: ni que lo digas san, realmente estoy muy emocionada

Santana: querrás decir excitada con todo esto no

Rachel: si también, eso me recuerda –buscando en la ficha de Quinn- vaya es muy linda

Santana: es la foto de la chica –quitándole la carpeta y viendo la foto- esta realmente muy buena y no puedo esperar a tenerla en mi cama

Rachel: pues tendrás que seguir esperando por que ella, caerá totalmente a mis pies ya veras san además siempre gano yo

- te recuerdo enana que vamos empatadas – una chica pelirroja aparecía en la oficina de la teniente Berry

Rachel: Emma un gusto verte –fulminándola con la mirada-

Emma: me gustaría decir lo mismo pero no soy hipócrita como tu –ella es la Teniente Emma Jones tiene 25 años y es miembro del grupo especial junto a Santana y Rachel

Rachel: por favor solo estas enojada por que gane la ultima vez

Emma: pues esta vez ganare yo –alzando una ceja y mirando a la teniente Berry con rabia-

-chicas tranquilas no se aceleren solo es un tonto juego-

Santana: Verónica tiene razón ya déjense de tonterías y planeamos la apuesta si

Verónica: y donde esta Elena – ella es la teniente Verónica Cavell una chica con descendencia holandesa y china tiene 26 años

-aquí estoy chicas –

Rachel: ahora que estamos todas será que empezamos –sentándose en su enorme silla-

Elena: chicas pero que buena esta – ella es la ultima miembro del equipo especial llamado The Shadow la teniente Elena López prima de santana su edad es 26 años -

Verónica: y mas que es rubia una de mi debilidades –sonriendo pícaramente-

Santana: debo admitir que también de las mías –guiñándole un ojo –

Rachel: chicas concentrémonos si –sonriéndole a todas, incluso a Emma-

Emma: entonces su nombre es Quinn cierto

Elena: alias nuestro juguetito sexual –chocando los cinco con santana-

Verónica: no me había dado cuenta -mirando la ficha de Quinn- esta pequeñita

Emma: ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Elena: 18

Santana: vaya en serio

Rachel: creí que ya lo sabían se los mande en la ficha –bufando-

Elena: es que todas olvidamos su ficha al saber de su secretito

Emma: bueno eso el lo de menos

Verónica: pero siempre nuestras chicas eran de 20 hacia arriba

Emma: pero no nos retractaremos verdad

Rachel: ni hablar realmente quiero que la señorita Smythe sea nuestra presa –haciendo un puchero-

Santana: además faltan unos cuantos mese para que tenga 19 y eso se acerca a los 20 que es nuestra punto de partida

Elena: entonces Quinn Smythe será nuestra excepción

Emma y Rachel: por supuesto que si -ambas se fulminaron con la mirada-

Santana: mi respuesta es un absoluto si –sonriendo maliciosamente-

Elena: ¿y tu verónica?

Verónica: no estoy muy segura

Santana: vee vamos no puedes dejar así –todas las chicas le pusieron ojitos a verónica-

Verónica: esta bien

Elena: muy bien chicas todo esta dicho así que esta reina se va de esta pocilga

Rachel: oye no hables así de mi oficina

Santana: tranquila enana mi querida primita tiene razón deberías limpiar aquí

Rachel: san para tu información esta oficina me la acaban de dar y la suya ah de estar igual así que no hablen

Emma: por favor ignoremos los tontos comentarios de la enana –Rachel la fulmina con la mirada- y vamos a nuestra reunión con el estúpido de Puckerman ¿alguien sabe para que pidió una reunión con nosotras?

Rachel: pues yo tengo algo que ver

Santana: de que hablas rach

Elena: si Rachel por que pediste una reunión el primer día que estamos en este lugar yo solo quiero descansar –haciendo un puchero-

Rachel: verán puck me dijo acerca de la condición del soldado Smythe

Verónica: en serio

Emma: ¿y para que anda divulgando algo que no le concierne? –Frunciendo el ceño-

Rachel: no lo se me lo encontré a penas llegar y me lo dijo, puck es el superior del soldado Smythe

Santana: por eso cree que es su deber que idiota

Elena: ni que piense que ese sujeta tendrá oportunidad con alguna de nosotras

Verónica: ¿y por que piensas que buscara una oportunidad?

Rachel: vee el tiene fama de mujeriego

Emma: nosotras también –alzando una ceja-

Verónica: no importa mejor dinos Rachel ¿para que es la reunión?

Rachel: para conocer a la señorita Quinn Smythe –caminando hacia afuera de su oficina-

-Hudson puedes irte a tomar un descanso te esperamos para preparar la cena y esta vez no te lastimes -

Finn: como usted diga, ahora debo ir a ver a las chicas

-genial ya puedo ver a mi mejor amigo Finn Hudson tiene 18 como yo el fue mi compañero de cuarto cuando venimos a este lugar , es un gran chico pero un poco tonto si no fuera por su torpeza el fuera mi compañero y no el estúpido de hunter, verán a las tres semanas de llegar aquí el muy tonto limpiando su arma se dio un tiro en la pierna, lo separaron de nuestra equipo y lo mandaron a la cocina le ofrecieron irse con baja pero no quiso por que el a pesar de ser tonto es un gran amigo y nos protege a las dos-

Finn: quinnie -odio cuando me dice quinnie –

Quinn: hola Finn –mi amigo me levanta por los aires – ya Finn bájame

-quinnie, Finn –sentimos que alguien se nos tira encima y los tres caemos al suelo pero Finn y yo sabemos quien es la persona tan animada que nos esta empezando a hacer cosquillas-

Finn: britt – britt tranquila –mi amigo se levanta rápido y toma a britt

Britt: Finn mas alto hazme volar –ella es mi mejor amiga y debo decir que mi primer amor Brittany Pierce ella es un año menor que nosotros, por nuestra travesura también la mandaron a este lugar pero ella esta aquí como enfermera es muy inteligente y muy linda también – quinnie no te quedes ahí hay que derribar a Finn –me dice mi britt-

Quinn: ya voy britt –comienzo a hacerle cosquillas a Finn y en un movimiento rápido le quito su gorra esa que ama tanto y salgo corriendo por el lugar –

Finn: espera Quinn detente

Britt: vamos quinnie escapa

Quinn: vamos Finn ven no seas aburrido –corro y corro me encanta correr sientes una libertad tan grande, escucho los gritos de Finn pidiéndome detenerme pero no le hago caso, cierro mis ojos u siento que vuelo por que ese es mi sueño poder algún día ser piloto de avión , estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos que tropiezo no se con que pero caigo al suelo enterrando mi cara debo admitir que me dolió mucho pero el dolor se va al levantar mi rostro puedo ver exactamente cinco pares de piernas en fila , pero unas piernas llamaran mi atención unas espectaculares piernas que parecen tan largas y perfectas , siento un calor en mi entrepierna al parecer mi amiguito quiere salir a ver el espectáculo , escucho voces cerca pero no distingo que dicen estoy perdida es este paraíso –

Puck: soldado Smythe póngase de pie en este momento –escucho claramente a mi sargento dándome una orden, pero no puedo levantarme sin pasar vergüenza no puede ser que solo con ver piernas me haya puesto así, seguiré el concejo de Finn y pensare en el cartero pero no parece funcionar-

Quinn: a la orden mi sargento – vamos piensa en el cartero me pongo de pie con la gorra de Finn tapando a mi amiguito y en ningún momento viendo a alas dueñas de tan hermosas piernas-

Emma: ya puck déjala tranquila –escucho una voz femenina que proviene de atrás de mi-

Elena: por que no nos esperas en la oficina

Puck: pero –mi sargento tiene cara de confusión ante las peticiones de esas mujeres-

Santana: sargento Puckerman es una orden –escucho una voz diferente y mi sargento frunce el ceño y se aleja, esta bien en estos momento no se que hacer lo bueno es que mi pequeñito se calmo un poco y se fue a descansar-

-soldado Smythe–escucho una armoniosa voz, volteo y me quedo petrificada veo a cinco mujeres todas hermosas, parece como si me examinaran de arriba abajo sus ojos están por todas las partes de mi cuerpo, puedo notar su ropa esos uniformes son de Tenientes, me siento mal creo que vomitare, mis manos empiezan a sudar que les pasa por que me ven así , pero hay alguien que no me examina ella esta viendo mis ojos cuando al fin lo noto veo los de ella son unos hermosos ojos color chocolate , veo detenidamente las facciones de su rostro es muy bella parece una princesa delicada , nuestros ojos siguen en una especie de batalla y ninguna de olas dos sede , salgo de mi trance al sentir un peso sobre mi espalda alguien se lanzo sobre mi veo a la chica frunciendo el ceño parece enojada mis piernas se siente débiles y no logro mantener el equilibrio me muevo con dificultad cuando no soporto mas y caigo pero esta vez mi cara no esta enterada en el suelo si no en uno increíbles pechos –

-vaya alguien es muy traviesa-

Continuara…

**-Hoooola espero que les guste es mi primer fic :D acepto todas las sugerencias y opiniones que quieran darme y hare unas aclaraciones sobre algunos personajes**

**-Emma Jones es Emma Stone yo me la imagino como en la película The gánster Squad **

**-Elena López es la actriz Jessica Szohr la amiga de Di**

**-verónica Called es la actriz kristin kreuk **

**Espero sus opiniones así sabré si tuve una buena idea y continuo el fin :D ah y algo mas :**

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO OCUPO LOS NOMBRES PARA REALIZAR UNA HISTORIA QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA **


	2. Conociendo al enemigo

Capitulo 2

Conociendo al enemigo

Eh tenido muchas situaciones incomodas en mi vida, recuerda una en especial cuando Finn me obligo a cantarle una canción a Britt para declarármele, según el con eso al fin seria mi novia o me daría una oportunidad, pero error llegue hasta la casa de ella saque mi guitarra y comencé a cantar debajo de su ventana , finn me acompañaba con los coros de Ps. I Love you de los Beatles , y los dos cantando como tontos viendo hacia su ventana cuando al fin se abre vemos a nada mas y nada menos que a la señora Susan la madre de Britt , finn y yo dejemos de cantar solo escuchamos muy claramente lo que nos dijo -Lo siento quinnie pero yo soy muy feliz con mi esposo , pero me pareces una niña muy linda búscate alguien de tu edad y la ventana de Britt esta por allá - me sentí morir ese día le pregunte mil veces al tonto de finn si entramos por el lado correcto y el muy seguro me decía –Quinn estoy totalmente seguro , recuerda que si entramos desde la puerta trasera la ventana de Britt es la segunda - y desde ese día todos me molestan pensando que estoy secretamente enamorada de la señora Susan , eso fue muy incomodo pero nada con lo que esta sucediendo en este momento , mi cara esta en medio de unos grandes y perfectos pechos y estoy totalmente paralizada no puedo moverme , mi respiración esta acelerada y mi soldado empieza a entrar en calor , realmente no se que hacer no me atrevo a ponerme de pie si lo hago me ira muy mal -vaya alguien es muy traviesa- escucho la voz de la dueña de esos perfectos pechos – SANTANA- escucho que alguien grita -SOLDADO SMYTHE -de nuevo la misma voz pero llamándome -PONGASE DE PIE EN ESTE INSTANTE- oh no creo que moriré de vergüenza si me ven a mi soldado firme no se que podrá pasarme vamos Quinn piensa en algo – no jodas Rachel que no ves que se callo- escucho decir a la chica que hace un momento llamaron Santana -TU CALLATE Y USTEDE FIRME AHORA- no me queda mas opción que levantarme , oh gracias a Dios puedo ver la gorra de Finn la tomo rápidamente y quito mi rostro de esos inolvidables senos , me levanto y le doy la espalda a las chicas que vi antes y frente de mi tengo a Britt que me ve con el ceño fruncido y su viste se dirige rápidamente a mi entrepierna tengo la gorra tapando a mi soldado y estoy temblando como una gelatina necesito calmarme, Britt se acerca a mi pero me alejo rápido no puede verme en este estado , cálmate Quinn el cartero, el cartero vamos cierro mis ojos con fuerza y escucho como las cinco mujeres están discutiendo por algo

Narrador

Elena: wow san eso se llama ser rápida

Santana: al parecer eh tomado ventaja

Rachel: solo te estabas aprovechando de la situación –la mira con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos-

Emma: estoy de acuerdo con Rachel –mirando a santana- eres una aprovechada

Elena: dejen de discutir, recuerden que somos libres de hacer lo que queramos con nuestro jugué- fue interrumpida por verónica-

Verónica: quieren callarse por si no se han dado cuenta la soldado Smythe sigue aquí señalando a la rubia que permanecía de espalda – y puede escucharnos

Elena: vee tiene razón

Emma: este bien pero esto no se queda así –señalando a santana-

Santana: por favor yo no tuve la culpa que callera en estas preciosuras –señalando sus pechos-

Rachel: pero no estabas haciendo ningún esfuerzo por apartarla –la fulminaba con la mirada-

Santana: mira enana yo `puedo tener aquí –señalando sus pechos- a quien yo quiere y si es alguien como la soldado –señalando a Quinn- jamás la alejaría –guiñándole un ojo-

Emma: santana no seas ofrecida tan rápido

Rachel: si eso es lo único que puede hacer para poder obtener la atención de nuestros objetivos

Santana: que dijiste gnomo –acercándose a Rachel-

Elena: chicas basta recuerden lo que nos dijo verónica, Quinn puede oírnos

Verónica: no creo que nos preste atención miren –señalando hacia el lugar donde esta Quinn-

Emma: quien demonios es ella –frunciendo el ceño y mirando a una chica rubia que abrazaba cariñosamente a Quinn-

Elena: creo que es la chica que hizo que se callera

Rachel: será su novia ¨no puede ser no puede ser su novia pero si lo es eso no va a detenerme a mi por que en definitiva Quinn será mía ¨ -pensaba la teniente Berry-

Santana: pues eso lo averiguare en este momento –acercándose a las chicas-

Britt: quinnie ya esta mejor –separándose de su amiga y dándole una tierna sonrisa-

Quinn: si Britt gracias –mirando hacia el suelo con vergüenza - ¨genial bien hecho Quinn , ahora Britt pensara que eres una pervertida , pero no me dijo nada acerca de lo que paso será que no le importa pero ella sabe que no soy de ese tipo de persona¨

Britt: ya puedes quitártela –señalando la gorra-

Quinn: si creo que si –ruborizándose – lo siento Britt no tenias por que ver eso , pero sabes que no puedo controlarlo , y bueno eso es natural que pase pero en verdad lo lamento mucho por que tuvieras que ver algo así –hablaba rápidamente y poniendo aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba-

Britt: quinnie eres mi amiga y yo siempre estaré aquí, y no es como si fuera la primera vez que te pasa

Quinn: ¡QUE! ¨oh no cuando me vio así Britt que vergüenza¨

-soldado Smythe- se escucha la voz fuerte de una chica que llama a la rubia – firme ahora –

Quinn: si mi –se gira para enfrentarse a la chica, y puede verla es la misma de los increíbles pechos- mi….mi.. Teniente -haciendo el saludo militar-

-López Teniente Santana López- la teniente observaba detenidamente a Quinn la miraba de arriba abajo deteniendo la mirada en su entrepierna ¨interesante¨ piensa la latina

Santana: puede descansar

Quinn: a la orden –asume su posición de descanso - ¨oh no de nuevo esa mirada ¨ -la rubia no puede evitar mirar hacia su escote - ¨son perfectas demonios Quinn concéntrate¨

Santana: vaya , vaya –se detenía frente a al rubia a escasos centímetros- caíste sobre mi

Quinn: lo..Lo siento pero –tragaba saliva-

Santana: silencio –colocaba un dedo encima de los labios de Quinn- sabes nadie cae sobre mi soy la jodida Teniente Santana López

Britt: no fue su culpa –se acercaba hasta donde ellas- fue la mía –frunciendo el ceño-

Quinn: Britt no –miraba a su amiga-

Santana: no le dije que hablara soldado

Britt: oiga señora malhumorada

Santana: ¿como me llamaste? señora oye apenas tengo 25 –mirándola a los ojos por primera vez - ¨wow esta chica esta lindísima que ojos y que piernas wow¨ -la latina levanto la mirada de nuevo y se encontró descubierta - ¨mierda me vio , disimula López¨

Britt: quinnie nos vemos después –dándole un beso en la mejilla y Quinn sonrió como tonta- y adiós señora pervertida –dándole una mirada divertida a santana-

Santana: que no soy señora –le gritaba la latina a Britt que se alejaba corriendo-

Britt: pero si pervertida

Santana:¿ pero que mierda fue eso? ¨me agrada esa rubia tiene actitud y hablando de rubias¨ -acercándose de nuevo a ala posición de Quinn- Soldado Smythe

Quinn: …. –la latina fruncía el ceño-

Santana: SOLDADO SMYTHE

Quinn: …. ¨pero que mierda ¿Por qué no me responde?¨ –pensaba la teniente-

Santana: esta bien dime ¿Por qué carajos no me respondes?

Quinn: es que usted e me dijo que no hablara -haciendo una cara súper tierna-

Santana: en serio por eso ¨mierda no puede ser tan linda ¨ pues ya puedes hablar -mirándola con ternura-

Quinn: a la orden mi teniente –para Quinn las ordenes dadas por sus superiores eran algo muy importante , su padre siempre le enseño que la lealtad y las ordenes estan por encima de todo ya que gracias a ellas se obtendría un mejor ejercito-

Santana: escúchame muy bien , como te dije antes tu caíste sobre mi , y sabes se que fue un accidente –la rubia la miraba con vergüenza- pero veras –acercándose a ella- mis compañeras no lo vieron así y quieren que te de un castigo –acariciando su brazo muy lentamente, Quinn se tenso al sentir esa caricia por parte de superior

Quinn: un..Un castigo –le contestad nerviosa debido a las mil sensaciones que sentía solo por ese rose de su mano-

Santana: si lo siento mucho pero no quiero que mis compañeras me molesten -haciendo un puchero-

Quinn: no se preocupe mi teniente yo asumiré el castigo ¨pero que malas esas mujeres como se atreven a molestar a esta agradable mujer ¨

Santana: y perdóname si –mirándola tiernamente- pero es que ellas son tan malas conmigo

Quinn: como ya le dije cumpliré con mi castigo –sonriéndole a la latina-

Santana: entonces empecemos ¨hay chicas al parecer esta vez ganare yo ¨ y no te preocupes no seré mala contigo –tocando su abdomen- ¨pero que cuerpo nosotras tenemos abdomen marcado pero no así , no aguanto por tenerte completita¨

Quinn: si …si ¨de nuevo me esta tocando, no te pongas firme soldado no vuelvas quédate quieto ¨

Santana: harás 100 lagartijas*

Quinn: a la orden mi Teniente – la rubia asumía la posición clásica para hacer las lagartijas , sus manos las tenia ligeramente más separadas que el ancho de sus hombros, coloco los pies juntos y los brazos y piernas rectos el cuerpo de la rubia estaba en línea recta desde la cabeza hasta sus tobillos , manteniendo los codos en dirección hacia los lados y comenzaba con el castigo impuesto - uno –gritaba a todo pulmón Quinn-

Santana: así soldado –mirando cada detalle del cuerpo de la rubia- ¨pero que cuerpo , santana esta chica promete y mucho solo imagínate tu debajo de ella wow o encima no importa yo solo quiero tenerla¨- se mordía el labio inferior y miraba con deseo a Quinn -

Quinn: 10 –la rubia vio como lentamente santana se ponía enfrente de ella y se agachaba- ¨oh por dios ¨ 15 –baja de nuevo y subía encontrándose de frente con los senos de santana- 16 ¨vamos Quinn cierra los ojos¨

Santana: Soldado Smythe ¿Qué le pasa por que cierra los ojitos?

Quinn: 18 no es nada 19 solo me trato de concentrar 21

Santana: pero míreme que no le hare nada malo –susurraba cerca de su oreja-

Quinn : oh por dios –caí al suelo –

Santana: esta bien soldado ¨y este es el efecto López , soy toda una bomba sensual¨

Quinn: si mi teniente estoy bien . Continuare si ¨demonios concéntrate no veas su perfecto cuerpo ¨

Santana: no es necesario que sigas –acariciando su espalda- puede detenerse ya

Quinn: pero apenas llevo 30 –alzando la vista y viendo a su teniente-

Santana: al parecer quieres desobedecerme –se cruzaba de brazos-

Quinn: jamás mi teniente –se levantaba rápido y asumía la posición de firmes-

Santana: así me gusta –tocando su abdomen con las dos manos-

Quinn: oh –Quinn sentía mucho calor yen la parte de su entrepierna - ¨de nuevo quieto soldado quieto, vamos piensa en algo totalmente desagradable ¨

Santana: ¡Oh soldado Smythe!

En un sitio no muy lejano las chicas del quipo especial se encontraban en la oficina de Emma , perdiendo el tiempo ya que no querían ir a la reunión de puck

Elena: ¿Dónde estará mi primita? Ya se tardo bastante

Emma: debe de estar seduciendo a Quinn y nosotras perdiendo en el tiempo –decía la pelirroja malhumorada-

Rachel : ¡mierda! Emma tiene razón , no debimos dejar sola a san –cruzándose de brazos-

Emma: es una tramposa , esta ganando puntos con ella y la competencia inicia mañana

Rachel: es cierto san esta rompiendo las reglas

Elena: chicas no sean tontas , san solo fue ah investigar ¿Quién era la rubia que estaba con Quinn?

Verónica: es cierto no sean dramáticas

Emma: ¿en serio creen eso? ¡POR DIOS ES SANTANA!

Rachel: apuesto a que están teniendo sexo en este instante

Emma; ya han de ir por 3 rondas –caminaba por toda la oficina seguida de Rachel-

Rachel: oh y están haciendo muchas posiciones

Emma: y es seguro que ya lo hicieron en todas las partes del campo

Rachel : no puede ser , no puede ser , san esta probando todo el cuerpo de mi rubia la voy a matar

Emma: te matare Satán, nadie toca a mi Quinn –Elena y verónica miraban incrédulas la escena de las dos chicas -

Elena : oye vee –llamaba a su amiga- acaban de decir su rubia

Verónica: si

Elena: al parecer alguien quiere algo más que un acoston –sonriendo –

Emma, Rachel: ¿Qué DIJISTE? ¿Cómo QUE TU RUBIA; QUINN ? –las dos chicas se fulminaban con la mirada- ELLA ES MIA

Elena: chicas creí que la rubia era de todas -Rachel y Emma la fulminaban con la mirada- perdón no se pongan así –mirándolas con temor-

Verónica: ¡MIERDA SE QUIEREN CALMAR! –Las dos chicas detenían su discusión y ponían la atención en vee- y explíquenme eso de ELLA ES MIA –Emma y Rachel bajaban la cabeza- recuerden que es nuestra apuesta y que se supone que hacemos siempre me pueden repetir las reglas pro favor –cruzándose de brazos-

Rachel: cuando tenemos nuestro objetivo , tenemos tres días cada una , para pasar tiempo con ella y seducirla hasta que al fin podamos tener sexo con ella

Emma: nadie puede meterse en los días de la otra sino será sancionada

Rachel: los días son elegidos al azar

Emma: podemos empezar a actuar , cuando ya tengamos los días impuestos

Rachel: tendremos una reunión para pautar los días

Emma: absolutamente todos los métodos de seducción son validos

Rachel: no podemos mencionarle al objetivo absolutamente nada sobre la apuesta , ni involucrarnos sentimentalmente con ella

Verónica: ¿ y eso por que? –Alzaba una ceja-

Rachel: por que esto es solo diversión entre nuestro equipo, y todas tenemos relaciones que debemos respetar -suspirando y mirando el suelo-

Emma: al pasar los días de cada una, haremos una reunión para ver quien gano

Rachel: la ganadora será quien , haya tenido relaciones sexuales con el objetivo en el menor tiempo posible

Emma: cada una dará 1000 dólares en efectivo

Rachel: y así se obtendrá un gran premio de 5000 dólares

Emma: el premio será pagado el mismo día de la reunión

Elena: y todas vivimos felices y obtendremos los mejores orgasmos hasta el final de nuestros días

Santana: FIN -hacia su aparición la latina con una inmensa sonrisa-

Verónica: san ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto ? –Emma y Rachel levantaban la cabeza y ponían toda su atención en la latina-

Santana: por nada en especial –las miraba a todas con aires de superioridad , Emma y Rachel rodaban los ojos-

Elena: ¿y averiguaste quien era la chica rubia que estaba con Quinn?

Santana: si –sonriendo malévolamente- y ni se imaginan que es lo otro que adivine

Rachel: san deja de hacerte la misteriosa y dinos que paso

Emma: y no trates de inventar nada que te conocemos muy bien

Verónica: chicas dejen hablar a san

Santana: gracias vee , chicas prepárense por que esto es grande –sentándose en la silla principal de la oficina- como sabrán fui a averiguar quien era esa rubia –las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y esperaron a que santana continuara hablando- cruzamos unas cuantas palabras pero al final se fue dejándome sola con Quinn

Emma, Rachel: lo sabia te acostaste con ella –decían las dos al mismo tiempo-

Elena: y aquí vamos de nuevo –rodando los ojos-

Santana: quieren callarse hermanas de la comarca –las chicas fulminaban con la mirada a santana- déjenme terminar

Verónica: si cállense dejen hablar a san –dándole una mirada de advertencia-

Santana: verán

Flashback

Santana: ¡oh soldado Smythe ¡ - mirando al soldado de Quinn que hacia su aparición por todo lo alto-

Quinn: perdón –rápidamente se daba la vuelta y se agachaba con la vista al suelo – lo siento muchísimo vera eh no soy un fenómeno lo que pasa es que –hablaba completamente nerviosa-

Santana: tranquila Quinn –llegaba hasta su posición y le levantaba el rostro- ya se acerca de tu condición

Quinn: ¿pero como? –la miraba confundida-

Santana: recuerda que soy teniente –le sonreí a la rubia-

Quinn: lo siento por que esta presenciando esto –se señalaba a su soldado su gran soldado-

Santana: y dime –acariciaba su mejilla y miraba lascivamente – no quieres que te ayude a arreglar eso

Quinn: ¿perdón?

Santana: ya sabes a lo que me refiero –acercaba sus labios a los de la rubia y le daba un sensual beso –

Quinn: ¡No! –gritaba asustada y se alejaba de ella-

Santana: oye que te pasa

Quinn: lo siento pero no puedo –agachaba su cabeza-

Santana: ¿ y por que no puedes?

Quinn: es complicado

Santana: pues explícame y te dore si es complicado oh no ¨será por la chica rubia que vi entonces si es su novia¨ es por tu novia

Quinn: ¿Cuál novia? –la miraba confundida-

Santana: ¿ vaya cuantas tienes? –Fruncía el ceño-

Quinn: ninguna

Santana: entonces la chica que estaba contigo ¿Quién era?

Quinn: Britt , pues ella es mi mejor amiga –se encogía de hombros-

Santana: entonces si no tienes novia por no quieres que te de cariño –cruzándose de brazos-

Quinn: es que no puedo

Santana: escúchame bien Quinn –la miraba amenazantemente- a mi nadie me dice que no –sentándose sobre ella-

Quinn: por favor no –intentaba zafarse de ella-

Santana: vamos Quinn se que quieres , que no ves –acariciaba el miembro de Quinn por encima de su pantalón-

Quinn: SOY VIRGEN –gritaba totalmente asustada-

Santana: ¡QUE! –la latina tenia completamente la boca abierta y los ojos – que..Queeeee –se levantaba rápido – tu –señalando a ala rubia- eres virgen en serio –fruncía el ceño-

Quinn : si – Quinn estaba completamente incomoda con la situación-

Santana: pero que mierda te pasa , yo perdí mi virginidad a los 14

Quinn: pero todos somos diferentes -se escuchaba la radio del campo -

-soldado Smythe repórtese a la ofician del sargento Puckerman en este instante-

Quinn: lo siento debo irme –la rubia se alejaba-

Santana: toma una ducha fría –le sonreí y negaba con la cabeza-

Quinn: créeme que será una muy muy fría

Fin del Flashback

Rachel, Emma, Elena, verónica: VIRGEN –las chicas estaba sorprendidas –

Santana: así es señoritas nuestro juguetito es virgen

Verónica: entonces esto cambia nuestros planes

Rachel: ¡QUE! Eso no será un impedimento

Emma: concuerdo con Rachel

Rachel: que tal si añadimos otra cosa a la apuesta ¨Quinn esta decidido tú serás mía¨

Santana: explícate enana

Rachel: por que no damos un dinero extra

Elena: ¿Cómo un bono?

Rachel: si así es un bono

Emma: la que le quite su virginidad obtendrá el bono –mirándolas con confusión-

Rachel: si será un premio extra ¨y obviamente seré yo , no puede ser es virgen pero eso me hace desearla aun mas ¨- se mordía el labio-

Elena: yo pienso que es una gran idea

Santana: ¿y de cuanto estamos hablando ?

Verónica: no estoy muy segura de esto

Elena; vamos vee será divertido

Santana: oigan les hable de cuanto estamos hablando –alzaba una ceja-

Rachel: otro 5000 dólares

Emma: estoy de acuerdo

Verónica: en serio haremos esto

Elena: vamos si que si además solo lo hacemos por Rachel

Santana: es una despedida para ella

Verónica: esta bien solo por ti enana –abrazaba a su amiga-

Rachel: entonces así quedamos . La que obtenga la virginidad de Quinn Smythe obtendrá los 5000 del bono

Verónica: todas de acuerdo –todo el quipo asentía con la cabeza- pues asi sera chicas

Emma: esperen un momento

Rachel: pero que pasa ahora Emma –la fulminaba con la mirada-

Emma: santana se propaso hoy y ni siquiera hemos iniciado –señalaba a la latina-

Rachel: es cierto , como te atreves –colocando ambas manos en su cintura-

Santana: oigan no hagan drama , pagare mi error si –rodando los ojos- además gracias a mi sabemos que es virgen

Rachel: mas te vale que no hayas echo ninguna jugada

Santana: no fue nada importante solo la bese

Rachel, Emma: QUE

Elena: mierda otra vez –se dejaba caer en el sofá-

Emma: Santana explícate

Santana: NO

Rachel: habla ahora ´¨ la beso pero ella es mía solo yo puedo hacerlo. Tranquila Rachel respira cálmate¨

Santana: NO

Emma: contigo no se puede –suspiraba cansada-

Santana: solo les dire algo –dirigiéndose a la puerta- tiene un cuerpo increíble –mordiéndose el labio- y –señalando su entre pierna – es taaaaan grande –abriendo la puerta y desapareciendo del lugar-

RACHEL,EMMA: SANTANA TE VOY A MATAR

Continuara…..

**-Hola , wow gracias por todos sus comentarios, a Gacktoer por ser mi primer comentario te daría un premio por eso :¨) también a gbrujndl , gabriela Campos, charlieDi, Cynthia.338, SodamnBeautiful1 , denethagron , deli , Fabiola, rosi , paloma y las guest me encanta que les haya gustado el fic**

**- respondiendo algunas preguntas , pues no había planeado que tuvieran algo entre ellas pero si mas persona quieren que pasa algo ya veremos -y los pechos en que cayo nuestra Quinn fueron los de una sexy latina jeejej - y no habra mucho drama solo un poquito :D **

**-le hare una pequeña pregunta ¿con quien quieren que Quinn pierda su virginidad? Las opciones son RACHEL , SANTANA, BRITTANY, EMMA,VERONICA,ELENA, conmigo o con alguna de ustedes ;D**

**-no se olviden de comentar si les gusto el capitulo y todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas**

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO OCUPO LOS NOMBRES PARA REALIZAR UNA HISTORIA QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA **


	3. Mis Tenientes

Capítulo 3

Mis Tenientes

POV QUINN

Estoy esperando en la oficina, de mi sargento me dijo que me esperaba una gran sorpresa, no sé a qué se refiere tal vez me dará golosinas, oh algo mejor nos dará una radio para mí y hunter porque nos gusta cantar por las noches. Pero ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? Llevo esperando más de treinta minutos, no es que me desagrade esperara lo que no soporto es estar en su oficina, es un completo desastre no puedo creer que sea mi superior, tiene miles de envoltorios de frituras por todo el lugar, latas vacías de refresco y cervezas; lo peor de todo comida descompuesta es un completo cerdo y ni mencionar que se acuesta con todas las nuevas es el típico macho, oh ahí viene

Puck: Soldado Smythe –escucho la voz de mi sargento

Quinn: a la orden mi sargento –saludo a mi superior no puedo creer que este idiota sea mi sargento, pero todo es gracias a la ayuda de mi padre

Puck: descuida Quinn estamos solos

Quinn: dime ¿Qué quieres puck?

Puck: no te puedo decir mucho, pero sabes te envidio –puck me golpea el hombro y yo no estoy entiendo ¿Por qué me envidia?

Quinn: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Puck: Quinn confía en mi yo sé que te gustara

Quinn: ya deja de jugar a hacerte el interesante y dime ¿Qué demonios pasa? - tan grandote y todavía portándose como un niño

Puck: uy tranquila –me da una sonrisa de esas que ocupa para seducir a sus amigas

Quinn: ya estuvo bueno Noah ¿dime que carajos pasa? –estoy enojada por la actitud infantil de este idiota

Puck: oye no me hables así soy tu sargento – se pone enfrente de mi con esa actitud amenazante que usa siempre para intimidar, pero conmigo no funciona estoy a punto de decirle algo cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose

-hola pucktonto- escuchó una voz muy familiar

Puck: vaya si es la teniente López – puck frunce el ceño y tiene una mirada de enojo

Santana: así es idiota –vaya es la teniente López aún recuerdo el momento vivido hace poco, demonios me muero de vergüenza

Puck: te la puedes llevar – mi sargento me señala y a esta altura no estoy comprendiendo nada ¿Cómo así que me lleve? ¿Adonde? Estoy entrando en pánico y si quiere violarme soy muy joven para eso, yo quiero un momento especial no puede ser

Santana: soldado Smythe acompáñeme, porque estar aquí es asqueroso – la veo hacer una muesca de asco, me parece muy linda y me agrada por cómo trata a puck, pero no puedo confiar en ella

Quinn: si mi Teniente – ella sale de la oficina y la sigo de cerca, puedo ver como puck me da un guiño y mueve las cejas, oh no será que la teniente López se quiere aprovechar de mí, pero yo no quiero, me detengo en seco y pienso en huir si esa será la mejor opción, no quiero ser violada mis ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas solo pienso en que estoy a punto de perder mi virginidad noooooooooooo

POV SANTANA

Que extraño ya no puedo escuchar los pasos de Quinn tras de mí, volteo y la veo a unos 3 metros lejos de mí, ¿pero qué mierda? ¿Por qué está llorando? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Será mejor que vea que rayos le pasa

Quinn: no, noooooo no quiero –pero que mierdas está diciendo, esta rubia sí que es rarita, será mejor que averigüe ¿Por qué está llorando?

Santana: oye Quinn – le toco el hombro y trato de hacer que me preste atención pero sigue llorando – QUINN

Quinn: si….si mi teniente – se levanta rápido y puede ver como tiene los ojos rojos por el llanto

Santana: ¿estás bien? –le doy una mirada comprensiva esta rubia debería sentirse dichosa por que la gran Santana López nunca se muestra amable-

Quinn: no quiero

Santana: ¿Que dices Quinn? ¿Qué no quieres? – la miro con el ceño fruncido por que no estoy entiendo lo que está pasando

Quinn: por favor no – me mira con los ojos llorosos, no puedo creer que Quinn me de tanta ternura, hasta me siento un poco culpable, por la apuesta pero ahora ya no hay marcha atrás

Santana: Quinn dime que te pasa –le acaricio la mejilla, y veo que cierra los ojos rápido

Quinn: no quiero. Me dice de nuevo y comienza a llorar, genial suspiro cansado

Santana: escúchame-le limpio las lágrimas que tiene en el rostro- dime por favor ¿Qué te pasa?

Quinn: no me violes por favor

Santana ¡QUE! – abro mi boca completamente y mis ojos también y escuchó unas voces muy familiares tras de mi

-QUE MIERDAS ES ESTO SANTANA-

Narrador

Rachel: SANTANA DIME QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO – la morena aparece muy enojada junto a las chicas –

Santana: cállate enana no te metas .la fulmina con la mirada y abraza a Quinn ignorando por completo a Rachel

Rachel, Emma: SANTANA SUELTALA – las chicas se acercan a ella y están a punto de agarrar a san, pero aparecen Verónica y Elena y no lo permiten

Emma: oigan quítense de mi camino

Verónica: no, chicas dejen en paz a san ella está solucionándolo –señalando a las dos chicas que estaban abrazándose

Rachel: que no escucharon mi Quinn le dijo que no la violara –cruzándose de brazos y fulminándolas con la mirada

Elena: todo ha de tener una explicación no creo que san sea capaz de hacerle eso

Verónica: es cierto será mejor que regresemos

Emma: NO yo no me muevo de este lugar ¨cómo se atreve santana a hacerle eso que demonios le pasa la voy a matar¨

Rachel: y yo menos ¨te protegeré Quinn la única que puede violarte soy yo, es decir la única que puede conquistarte soy yo¨

Elena: entonces también me quedare

Verónica: no puedo creerlo –frunciendo el ceño-

Elena: chicas sé que san tiene una muy buena explicación no saquen conclusiones apresuradas

Las cuatro chicas voltearon a ver a su amiga que seguía abrazando a Quinn decidieron que lo mejor sería esperar , bueno eso lo decidieron Elena y Verónica , ya que Rachel y Emma morían de los celos y estaban a punto de matar a su amiga latina.

Santana: Quinn, escúchame ya no llores – san la abrazaba con ternura

Quinn: pero no quiero

Santana: Quinn por favor, mírame – se separaba de ella y le tomaba el rostro entre sus manos- yo no quiero violarte no piense eso

Quinn: no quieres – hablaba entre sollozos

Santana: no pienso hacerlo ¨aun no es que fuera a violarla solo quiero que disfrute conmigo, concéntrate López¨ ¿Por qué creíste que iba a hacerlo?

Quinn: es que el sargento

Santana: QUE MIERDAS TE DIJO ESE IDIOTA – la rubia la miraba asustada por cómo le había gritado- no quería gritarte lo siento, dime que cosa te dijo puck

Quinn: es que –la rubia jugaba con sus dedos- él me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa y no sé cómo que entiendo que usted quería violarme o algo así –decía totalmente ruborizada

Santana: Quinn – le sonreía sinceramente- escuchan ya te dije que yo no pienso hacerte eso ya no llores más que me partes el corazón

Quinn: lo siento –bajaba la cabeza - perdóneme por pensar eso de usted, por favor no se enoje

Santana: oye no estoy enojada, pero ya estuvo olvidemos esto si – le acariciaba la mejilla- ahora ven tenemos una reunión

Quinn: ¿reunión? –la miraba extrañada

Santana: si ahora sabrás que es lo que pretendo contigo –le daba un golpecito en el abdomen- mejor dicho lo que pretendemos –señalaba a las cuatro chicas que miraban curiosas la escena

Quinn: son sus compañeras –mirando por primera vez a las demás mujeres y la latina asiente con la cabeza- pero –la rubia frunce el ceño

Santana: ¿pero qué? –la miraba extrañada

Quinn: no son ellas las que la molestan

Santana: si –hacia una mueca triste

Quinn: no puedo creer que la molesten usted es una mujer encantadora –las palabras de Quinn hicieron que la latina se sonrojase

Santana: gra…acias

Quinn: si me permite Teniente López

Santana: Santana

Quinn: ¿Qué? –la miraba confundida

Santana: que me digas santana

Quinn: pero usted es mi superior, siento que es una falta de respeto

Santana: Quinn por favor, dime santana –la miraba haciendo un puchero

Quinn:

Santana: para que no sea raro, ¿Por qué no me dices Teniente Santana?

Quinn: está bien –le sonreía

Santana: ven vamos

Quinn: antes quería preguntarle ¿si puedo ir a lavar mi cara es que

Santana si comprendo , puedes ir te estaremos esperando , llega a la oficina número 7 del edificio Este

Quinn: entendido mi Teniente – le sonreí dulcemente-

Santana: no te tardes mucho Quinn

Quinn: no mi Santana , es decir mi Teniente –le decía completamente ruborizada

Santana: me gustaría ser tu Santana –miraba como Quinn corría por el pasillo

-SANTANA- la latina escuchaba unas voces y suspiraba cansada porque ya sabía lo que se le venía encima

Santana: ¿Qué? –giraba para encontrarse a dos chicas que la miraban molesta

Rachel: ¿Qué le hiciste a Quinn?

Emma: ¿Por qué se fue?

Rachel: ¿y por qué la estabas abrazando y tocándola de esa manera?

Emma: responde santana

Verónica: chicas ya déjenla en paz por Dios –pasaba su manos frustrada por su rostro

Emma: pero vee es muy extraño que estuviera con Quinn de esa forma

Rachel: si apenas la conoció hoy y ya tiene mucha confianza con ella

Santana: es que tuvimos una conexión instantánea y de eso surgió el amor –decía divertida al ver la cara que ponían Emma y Rachel

Emma, Rachel: QUE DEMONIOS DICES

Elena: chicas que no ven que está bromeando

Verónica: ya me hartaron vámonos

Emma: pero Quinn no está y teníamos una reunión con ella

Rachel: Santana dinos que pasa en este momento

Santana: les explico en la oficina – comenzaba a caminar ignorando los gritos de Rachel y Emma –SANTANA VUELVE AQUÍ, SANTANA

Elena: ya cállense locas

Verónica: ven sigamos a san y dejemos a estas desquiciadas aquí

Emma: genial no puedo creer que nadie le pregunte a san sobre ese extraño acercamiento que tiene con mi Quinn

Rachel: es verdad no puede ser que nosotras seamos las únicas –la morena detuvo sus palabras y pensó por un momento lo que dijo Emma – COMO QUE TU QUINN –la fulminaba con la mirada

Emma: lo que oíste Rachel mi Quinn

Rachel: ¿Qué estás loca? Quinn no tiene dueña

Emma: pero la tendrá querida enana

Rachel: y se supone que esa eres tu

Emma: si Rachel y para que lo sepas, para mí esto no es solo una apuesta

Rachel: ¿pero qué dices?

Emma: yo voy por todo –y diciéndole esto camino lejos de la Teniente Berry

POV RACHEL

Pero que le pasa a Emma, como que va por todo. No puede ser ella quiere quedarse con mi rubia, pero ni siquiera la conoce apenas la ha visto, no se lo permitiré ella será mía, el sonido de mi celular me asusta por un momento y puedo ver que me ha llegado un mensaje

**¨amor llegare al campo dentro de una semana espero verte te extraño mucho **** te amo¨**

Genial y ahora cuando pensé que iba a tener unos momento de paz , no puedo creerlo ¿Por qué adelanto su visita creí que vendría dentro de un mes , eso quiere decir que debo actuar antes que este aquí sí quiero tener a Quinn , pero eso significara a romper las reglas. Como si eso me detuvo antes, jamás me han descubierto y esta vez no será la excepción, ya quiero ver la cara de las chicas cuando le diga que eh ganado y con bono incluido, hay Quinn tú serás mía sea como sea y después Emma que se quede contigo yo ya tengo mi futuro hecho y no puedo permitir arruinarlo por un capricho, porque eso eres Quinn un capricho. Y será mejor que vaya a la oficina de san , y como se atreve a estar tan cerca de ella , ese lugar me pertenece a mí , quiero decir no es que este celosa solo quiero ser la primera solo eso

-disculpe se encuentra bien-

Rachel: oh demonios ¨ ¿pero quién osa ah interrumpir mi monologo dramático? ¨

-está bien-

Rachel: escúchame ¨oh es Quinn, esta es tu oportunidad Rachel ¨

Narrador

Quinn: ¿está bien señorita? ¨vaya es una de esas mujeres que molestan a la teniente san que lindo suena Teniente san espero que no se moleste si le digo así

Rachel: disculpa me está prestando atención

Quinn: si lo siento –ahora que la veo mejor es ella, es la misma chica de las piernas increíbles, la que me estaba viendo a los ojos, porque no me di cuenta antes es tan linda

Rachel: soldado Smythe me está prestando atención ¨pero que le pasa ¿Por qué me está viendo así? Aunque no me molesta tener esos ojos tan hermosos viéndome así

Quinn: discúlpeme que me decía

Rachel: te decía Quinn –rozando con la punta de sus dedos las mejillas de la rubia- que no me siento bien - comenzaba a usar sus dos manos para acariciar el torso de la rubia- ¨pero que abdomen san no mentía maldita aprovechada pero ahora le enseñare que es tomar ventaja¨

Quinn: ¿ que tiene? ¨ Oh no ¿Por qué todas las mujeres quieren andar tocándome? ¿Qué les pasa quieren que pase los momento más vergonzosos de mi vida? y sigue tocándome oh por dios se está acercando demasiado, esos son sus pechos contra los míos oh noooooo, tranquilo soldado tranquilo

Rachel: Quinn –hablándole con la voz ronca- no me siento bien ¨llego el momento de actuar Rachel ¨ no me siento….

La teniente Berry, se desploma en los brazos de Quinn la rubia la sostenie pero Rachel hace todo lo posible por votarla hasta que lo consigue. La imagen que se ve en el pasillo del edificio a la vista de cualquiera se muy mal, Quinn está en el suelo con Rachel encima pero la Teniente tiene ambas piernas abiertas alrededor de la cintura de la rubia, y está completamente acostada sobre el torso de Quinn y su rostro está en el cuello de la rubia

Quinn: sesesese..ñorita –la rubia traga grueso al sentir la cadera de rachel asiendo fricción con su soldado que se encuentra feliz al sentir por primera vez un contacto con una parte femenina

Rachel: mmmmm –rachel suelta un gemido para aumentar la exitacion de la rubia que está sintiendo gracias a la proximidad de sus caderas - ¨vaya se siente tan bien, ¿Por qué no vinimos a este base antes y ahora a disfrutar mi querida rach que con este paquete que estoy sintiendo tan cerca ¡pero llego el momento de dejar de jugar¨

Quinn se encontraba totalmente excitada al sentir la respiración de su teniente en su cuello y cuando escucho el gemido de rach se sintió morir pero nada comparado con lo que sentía en su entrepierna, calor eso era lo que sentí y vibraciones que la estaban volviendo loca su soldado quería ponerse firme del todo y así sentir los placeres por primera vez , Quinn completamente roja y sudando por la situación en que estaba , sintió como poco a poco su Teniente levantaba la cabeza saliendo del escondite de su cuello y la miraba con unos ojos totalmente dilatados , podía apreciar la pupilas de la morena esa era una mirada que jamás había visto y ahora que lo hacía quería recordar esa imagen por siempre. La morena se separó de la cadera de la rubia y se ubicó en sus abdomen y pudo apreciar más de cerca las abdominales de la rubia con su centro totalmente empapado, sonrió triunfalmente al verla completamente excitada y más aún cuando en su trasero sintió el miembro de la rubia rozándola pero como dijo ella el juego debe terminar.

Rachel: ya me siento mejor – le dijo a Quinn, se para lentamente pero con sus manos disfrutaba tocando el cuerpo de la rubia sintiendo sus brazos y terminando en su abdomen el cual la estaba volviendo loca

Quinn: eeees…ta sessese…gura – la rubia completamente nerviosa y excitada l

Rachel: si no se preocupe – le daba una sonrisa y se mordía el labio inferior

Quinn: si como usted diiiiiga

La morena se levantaba y pudo apreciar el miembro de la rubia atravez del pantalón, estaba feliz al ver lo que provoco en ella, rápidamente Quinn coloco sus manos en su miembro, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada por la situación

Rachel: te veo en la oficina –le daba un guiño y la rubia la miraba confundida- en la reunión – le explico rápido

Quinn: si mi teniente – se levantó rápido e hizo el saludo militar, pero rach desvió su mirada hacia abajo y pudo ver que el soldado de Quinn seguía firme como ella

Rachel: deberías encargarte de eso primero – la señalo divertida

Quinn: oh por Dios. Lo siento – se tapaba con sus manos totalmente ruborizada

Rachel: adiós Quinn – se despedía de ella y camino sensualmente dejando a la rubia embobada por el movimiento de sus caderas

Quinn: pero que mujer wow –la rubia sacude su cabeza y se palmea las mejillas - reacciona Quinn y ahora ¿Qué hago contigo soldado? –Mirando a su amiguito que estaba firme por la morena- porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi tranquilo , tranquilo ya llegara el día que puedas estar contento , mientras tanto me quedare con este dolor horrible por tantas erecciones ¡oh¡ estúpido dolor –suspiraba nuestra pobre Quinn debido a todas las emociones que ha tenido su soldado –

En la oficina de santana las chicas esperan impacientes la llegada de Quinn, para que pueda iniciar el plan y así comenzar a divertirse con su juguete y el soldado de Quinn

Verónica: ¿Dónde está rachel?

Elena: venía con nosotras –miraba a su prima que levantaba sus pies y miraba la suela de sus zapatos. ¿Qué mierda haces san?

Santana: tal vez la pateamos, rápido revisen sus zapatos –decía divertida la latina-

Rachel: muy graciosa satán –aparecía la pequeña morena –

Elena: ¿Dónde estabas?

Rachel: fui al baño

Santana: ¿y si fuiste al baño? ¿Por qué vienes agitada y toda ruborizada? –Rachel se cruza de brazos y evita los comentarios de su amiga- no me digas que te estabas dando placer

Verónica: rachel si querías eso nos hubieras dicho y te ayudábamos –le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga que estaba toda ruborizada por lo dicho-

Elena: como en los viejos tiempos, cuando recién iniciamos en el entrenamiento

Santana: como extraño esos momentos, pero eso en el pasado esta

Rachel: yo no estaba haciendo nada y vengo todo agitada porque me vine corriendo, creí que Quinn ya estaba aquí

Santana: si y yo soy monja y nunca eh insultado a nadie y tengo abierta la puerta de los cielos

Rachel: no seas idiota

Elena: bueno ya dejen de pelear

Verónica: bueno chicas ya casi comienza el juego

Santana: esperen ¿Dónde está Emma? –mirando alrededor de su oficina

Elena: tal vez también está en el baño –moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente.

Rachel: no la vi ¨qué raro creí que ya estaría aquí ¨

Santana: le hablare para saber dónde demonios esta

Verónica: si háblale, Quinn no tarda en venir

Elena: chicas que emoción, estoy tan feliz al fin un juguetito es interesante ¿saben por qué?

Santana: Emma no responde –la latina frunce el ceño- da igual ella se lo pierde

Rachel: como que no responde ¨ ¿Qué estás haciendo Emma? Mas te vale que no estés haciendo algo con Quinn, no... no puede ser yo estaba con ella, deja la paranoia¨

Elena: chicas no me ignoren -hacia un puchero- les estaba diciendo que Quinn será el mejor juguetito

Verónica: lo sentimos por no ponerte atención Elena y dinos ¿Por qué será el mejor juguetito?

Santana; si primita dinos

Elena: pues por que

Emma: chicas ya estoy aquí – hacia su aparición la pelirroja, venia toda agitada y casi tropezaba con Elena-

Rachel: ¿Dónde estabas? –Se cruzaba de brazos y examinaba minuciosamente el estado de la chica-

Emma: eso no te importa querida enana –pasaba a su lado y se sentaba junto a verónica

Elena: chicas nunca puedo terminar de hablar

Rachel: Emma te repito ¿Dónde estabas?

Emma: ya te dije que no te importa –Emma se levantaba y se ponía enfrente de rachel retándola con la mirada-

Rachel: eres insoportable

Emma: y tú eres una odiosa

Santana: deberíamos filmarlas y hacer que tengan sexo sería una película porno muy vendida

Verónica: pero que dices san está loca

Elena: YA CALLENSE –Elena sorprendía a las cuatro chicas que la miraban curiosas- y siéntense que Quinn ahí viene –señalando atravez de la ventana a Quinn-

Verónica: chicas listas para empezar –las cuatro chicas asienten con la cabeza y se para todas juntas en fila esperando la llegada de Quinn-

Las chicas estaban entre emocionadas y excitadas por ver a Quinn ya que están a punto de iniciar el juego que marcara la vida de las cinco Tenientes y de la soldado Quinn. Se escucha que tocan a la puerta las chicas se sonríen porque saben que el momento ha llegado

POV QUINN

Toco la puerta y espero pacientemente que me dejen entrar, aun no entiendo a que se debe esta reunión, estoy confundida y más por los encuentros que eh tenido hoy y sobre todo por el ultimo

-adelante – escucho que dicen al otro lado de la puerta, giro la perilla lentamente y abro con cuidado –permiso- digo y pasa adentro de la habitación y observo a las mujeres que están en la habitación y ahí está la teniente santana, le sonreí y ella me sonreí que linda sonrisa, pero también puedo verla a ella la más pequeña, tiemblo en solo pensar en nuestro encuentro, me mira fijamente pero yo no puedo sostenerle la mirada y miro un punto fijo la escucho reír y sí que es hermosa su risa

-y bien soldado Smythe – dirijo mi viste hasta la mujer que me hablo y la veo es muy linda con ojos negros como los de la teniente san me sonreí y no puedo evitar ruborizarme debo admitir que todas son muy hermosas, oh ahí esta ella no puede ser, lo que me faltaba ella esta aquí

Narrador

Elena: soldado me está poniendo atención

Quinn: si... Si lo siento –no puede ser creí que no estaría aquí, Quinn concéntrate no la veas –

Verónica: bueno sé que esta confundida porque te hemos llamado –Quinn asiente con la cabeza y espera la explicación de la chica-

Santana: Quinn –las demás chicas la ven confusas- es decir soldado Smythe

Quinn: si mi teniente

Elena: será mejor que primero nos presentemos

Santana: pues a mí ya me conoces –le da un guiño que hace que Quinn se ruboriza mientras Emma y rachel ruedan los ojos- pero lo hare formalmente Teniente Santana López

Elena yo soy la prima de esta chica hermosa y como vez la belleza es de familia soy La Teniente Elena López .le sonríe a la rubia y esta le devuelva la sonrisas. Pero para evitar confusiones me puedes decir teniente Elena –le da un guiño-

Quinn: es un gusto mi teniente

Rachel: yo soy la Teniente Rachel Berry ¨así que se llama rachel que lindo su nombre ¨pensaba Quinn. Quien miraba de arriba abajo y fue descubierta por rachel que le daba un guiño que dejaba con una sonrisa de boba a la rubia

Emma. Teniente Emma Jones –le daba una mirada lasciva a Quinn, quien bajaba el rostro y no se atrevía a mirar a la pelirroja santana y rachel fruncen el ceño al ver la reacción de Quinn –

Verónica: y yo soy la Teniente Verónica Cavell –la rubia levantaba la mirada y veía a la chica- soy la líder de este equipo –le regalaba una sonrisa sincera a Quinn- y nosotras somos el grupo de fuerzas especiales THE SHADOW

Quinn: es un placer conocerlas, pero no entiendo que hago aquí –las miraba confundida-

Santana: pues veras Quinn estas aquí porque has sido elegida para recibir entrenamiento especial

Quinn: ¡QUE! -estaba sorprendida-

Elena: y serás entrenada por nosotras –le daba un guiño a la rubia-

Quinn: wow en serio. -estaba feliz por ser entrenada por tan importante grupo – de verdad. Miraba a la latina y esta asentía – gracias –abrazaba a santana y la levantaba por los aires –Emma y rachel fruncían el ceño; en cambio verónica y Elena sonreían al ver la alegría de Quinn

Santana: tranquila Quinn.- sonreí la latina - sé que está feliz pero detente

Quinn: lo siento –bajaba a la latina y recibía una mirada asesina por parte de Emma -Ah…..ah lo siento

Verónica: no te preocupes, todo está bien tu solo prepárate por que tendrás quince días de entrenamiento especial con nosotras que somos lo mejor de lo mejor

Quinn: no se preocupen mi teniente, pondré todo mi esfuerzo dará lo máximo y aprenderá de ustedes todo lo que me enseñen

Elena: así se habla

Rachel: será un placer para mi enseñarte todo lo que se –la mira de arriba a abajo y se mordía el labio inferior.

Quinn: gracias…este aprenderé muy bien no se preocupe –tragaba saliva y sentía un calor familiar en su soldado- ¨oh no quédate quieto¨

Santana: bueno Quinn mañana ate queremos temprano aquí y te diremos los horarios y con quien estarás, y espero ser tu preferida –le daba un guiño-

Quinn: no se preocupe usted siempre será mi preferida ¨pero que dije y ahora porque me ven así en especial la teniente Berry y ella oh…oh tú y tu gran boca Quinn¨

Santana: me encanta ser tu preferida por eso es que iniciamos tan bien –le daba un guiño-

Emma, Rachel: QUE DIJISTE

Continuara….

**-Hola: D aquí un capítulo más, gracias por sus comentarios me inspiran mucho, y contestando unas preguntas **

**-si habrá brittana: D, y con respecto a la apuesta la ganadora será quien en menor tiempo logre tener sexo con Quinn, eso significa que todas tienen que hacerlo con ella pero la ganadora será quien lo consiga en el menor tiempo, ósea que la haga caer más rápido; y alguien preguntaba si las chicas tenían pareja pues eso lo sabrá más adelante ;) espero haya solucionado sus dudas**

**- y al parecer la mayoría quiere que sea santana quien le enseñe los placeres de la vida a Quinn **** aunque otras quieren a rachel, sigan opinando a ver si me ayudan a decidir: D**

**-aviso importante las actualizaciones las hare dos veces a la semana, los días lunes y viernes nos vemos saluditos: D**

**. GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO OCUPO LOS NOMBRES PARA REALIZAR UNA HISTORIA QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA **


	4. Platicas Nocturnas

**Nota:**

**Los uniformes de las cinco chicas son iguales a excepción de las medallas que poseen, se los describiré: usan un uniforme de tres piezas, una chaqueta militar color azul con sus respectivas insignias y medallas, por dentro una camisa blanca, llevan una especie de pañuelo alrededor de cuello. Una falda corta color azul y zapatos cerrados con tacón bajo de color negro. En la cabeza ocupan una boina color azul que tiene bordado al frente el logo de su equipo. Y en la cabello lo llevan recogido **

**El uniforme de los soldados es sencillo, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones color crema y botas militares color negro.**

Continuación…

Santana: bueno Quinn mañana te queremos temprano aquí y te diremos los horarios y con quien estarás, y espero ser tu preferida –le daba un guiño-

Quinn: no se preocupe usted siempre será mi preferida ¨pero que dije y ahora porque me ven así en especial la teniente Berry y ella oh…oh tú y tu gran boca Quinn¨

Santana: me encanta ser tu preferida por eso es que iniciamos tan bien –le daba un guiño-

Emma, Rachel: QUE DIJISTE

Capitulo 4

Platicas Nocturnas

POV QUINN

No se ¿Por qué? la señorita Berry me ve así creo que quiere matarme, bueno y Emma siempre me ah visto con esa cara creí que lo olvidaría ya paso bastante tiempo.

Santana: Quinn ya te puedes retirar

-A la orden mi teniente- hago el saludo militar

Verónica: te esperamos mañana a las 600 horas -me dice la líder del grupo sonriéndome vaya todas se ven amables a excepción de la señorita Berry, creo que me odia y Emma ella siempre me ah odiado

Elena: ya retirarte es bastante tarde y tienes que descansar ¿Por qué? mañana t espera una gran aventura con nosotras –me dice la prima de san le sonrió me parece una persona muy agradable creo que lo agradable es de familia

Emma: ya vete - ¿Por qué? siempre me ve así será mejor que me vaya ya

- hasta mañana mis Tenientes – hago el saludo militar – con su permiso – me dispongo a salir y veo su mirada fija en mi pero ya no esta enojada me regala una sonrisa una hermosa sonrisa –buenas noches señorita Berry-

Rachel: buenas noches Quinn –me sonreí wow insisto que hermosa sonrisa, oh no Emma me ve feo Quinn es el momento de huir –

Al fin salgo de esa habitación y será mejor que busque algo de comer .con todo lo que me ah pasado no cene, espero que Finn me haya guardado algo ¿Por qué? mi estomago ruge como un león, y tengo que hablar con el es muy importante .sera mejor que corra son las 10 en punto a de estar lavando las cacerolas, ojala no haya terminado aun

Narrador

Verónica: bueno chicas el primer paso esta dado

Santana: es el momento de hacer el sorteo de los días –la latina sacaba unas hojas de su escritorio y anotaba el nombre de las chicas, mientras verónica sacaba una pizarra y anotaba los días en columnas

Emma: dense prisa que ya es muy tarde

Elena: no desesperas Emma

Rachel: pero si Emma tiene un letrero en su frente que dice DE-SES-PE-RA-DA

Emma: por lo menos yo soy libre enana

Rachel: cállate –se acerca a la pelirroja pero Elena la sujeta – suéltame quiero darle su merecido a esta loca

Emma: te duele que te digan la verdad no

Verónica: ya basta –la líder calmaba a las fieras – Emma nos harías el favor de callarte –Rachel sonreí – y tu –señalando a Rachel- no caigas en provocaciones

Santana: insisto deberían hacer un video porno si quieren yo lo patrocino

Elena: primita no eches leña al fuego

Verónica: es verdad santana tu también cállate

Santana: solo quería ayudar

Elena: pues ayuda quedándote calladita

Verónica: ¿ya terminaste?

Santana: si ya termine ahora –se quita su boina y tomas los papeles cortados y los deposita- bueno chicas llego el momento del sorteo ¿Quién sera la afortunada en ganar 5,000 dólares?

Elena: ¿y el bono?

Santana: así entonces chicas ¿Quién ganara los 10,000 dólares?

Verónica: son 10,500

Santana: ¿Por qué? –La miraba confusa y Verónica se acerca y la abrazaba por los hombros-

Verónica: recuerda que tienes que pagar san

Santana: chicas no podemos olvidar eso

Emma: no san –fruncía el ceño-

Rachel: es cierto san tienes que pagar por que casi la violas ¨si supieran lo que hice yo tendría que pagarles 1,000 dólares pero jamás lo averiguaran ¨

Santana: pero no lo hice

Elena: y si lo hubieras hecho nos pagarías los 5,000

Verónica: por robarte nuestro juguete

Emma: sera que empezamos con el sorteo mejor ya se esta haciendo mas tarde y si no duermo me pongo de malas

Rachel: entonces nunca duermes –la fulminaba con la mirada-

Emma: mira enana

Elena: ya basta san empecemos

Santana: vee anota si

Verónica; oye no me des ordenes soy tu líder –la latina rodaba los ojos-

Santana: enana anota tú

Rachel: no –san fruncía el ceño y miraba a su prima-

Elena: ni me veas primita

Emma: ni si quiera lo pienses –la fulminaba con la mirada-

Santana: ¿y piensas que lo hare todo yo o que? –se cruzaba de brazos

-SI- contestaban todas las chicas

Santana: jodanse

Verónica: san date prisa –fruncía el ceño- es una orden –la señalaba con el dedo y alzaba una ceja-

Santana: como se aprovechan de mi solo por que soy la mas inocente de todas ustedes

Elena: san tu no eres inocente –fruncía el ceño- además gracias a ti iniciamos las apuestas

Rachel: y también tu eres la más promiscua de todas, nosotras solo nos metemos con el objetivo

Emma: en cambio tú –la señalaba- te metes con cuanta mujer se te atraviesa

Santana: no sabia que hoy es el día nacional de ataquen a la dulce san

Elena: no eso son los jueves –la miraba divertida-

Verónica: ya déjense de idioteces y empecemos

Emma: pero ella empezó

Verónica: chicas ya –las fulminaba con la mirada a todas- y tu empieza- mirando a san-

Santana: esta bien pero alguien que tenga mi boina

Emma: dámela –se le entregaba la latina-

Las chicas comenzaban el sorteo de los 15 días con Quinn, mientras tanto en la cocina del campo un joven se encontraba lavando los platos que utilizaron en la cena y una chica comía feliz junto a el

Quinn: esto esta delicioso Finn

Finn: es que soy un gran cocinero –le sonreí a su amiga-

Quinn: eso ni dudarlo –comía un poco mas de su puré de papas- oye tengo algo importante que comentarte

Finn: Quinn primero traga, no te comportes como un cerdo -la miraba con una mueca desagradable-

Quinn: oye –lo señalaba con su tenedor - yo soy una dama no me digas cerdo –fruncía el ceño y tomaba un poco mas de puré y se llenaba la boca-

Finn: huy si que dama –se acercaba a ella y le llenaba la nariz de espuma-

Quinn: oye –se limpiaba la espuma-

Finn: y dime Piguiquinn –la rubia fruncía el ceño- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

Quinn: oye no me digas así –se cruzaba de brazos como una niña pequeña-

Finn: esta bien –le sonreía a su amiga- entonces quinnieeeeeeeeee

Quinn: contigo no se puede –la miraba sonriente y negando con la cabeza

Finn: pero yo se que te gusta que te diga así

Quinn: es mejor que Piguiquinn –fruncía el ceño – ya terminaste –miraba a su amigo que secaba sus manos

Finn: si amiga

Quinn: entonces hablemos –lo miraba seria-

Finn: pues empieza –se sentaba frente a ella-

Quinn: mañana empiezo un entrenamiento especial con cinco –levantaba sus cinco dedos- tenientes

Finn: won –el chico abría sus ojos de la impresión- eso esta súper

Quinn: si puedes creerlo aprenderé de las mejores

Finn: esta es una gran oportunidad para ti y estarás más cerca de tu sueño

Quinn: si Finn, con este entrenamiento le demostrare a papa que soy un gran elemento y podrá ponerme en otro escuadrón ¿y tu sabes a cual quiero ir?

Finn: claro que si hermanita

Quinn, Finn! LOS AGUILAS ¡–chocaban los cinco –

Finn: felicidades Quinn –abrazaba a su amiga- yo se que tu superas esta prueba y muy pronto estarás ahí –señalaba el cielo que se veía a través de una ventana-

Quinn: si el cielo es mi hogar –sonreía y abrazaba muy fuerte a su amigo- y tu estarás conmigo

Finn: lo veo difícil –sonríe tristemente-

Quinn: Finn te llevare conmigo es una promesa ah y también al tonto de Hunter

Finn: solo esperemos que todo salga bien

Quinn: si amigo y bit también ira con nosotros

Finn: siempre juntos

Quinn: si siempre

Finn: al menos tu padre no dejo juntos en esta base

Quinn: si, algo tenia que hacer por nosotros

Finn: y para el General de la Fuerza Aérea no hay nada imposible

Quinn: solo controlar a su hija –le sonreí a Finn-

Finn: así Frannie es todo un caso auch! –Se sobaba el hombro-

Quinn: oye hablaba de mi tonto

Finn: si ya se

Quinn: lo olvidaba no sabes a quien me encontré hoy –mirando hacia todos lados con una expresión de miedo-

Finn: ¿a quien?

Quinn: a Emma Jones

Finn: ¡QUE! –la miraba con la boca abierta-

Flashback

Quinn después del encuentro con la Teniente Berry se quedo en medio del pasillo y rápido busca un baño, lo encuentra y se moja el rostro con agua fría tratando enfriarse un poco, se mira en el espejo seca su rostro y sus manos y sale del baño, se dirige hacia la oficina de la Teniente cuando escucha que alguien dice su nombre –Quinn- se gira y puede ver a la chica que le llama, se acerca hasta quedar enfrente de Quinn, la rubia la mira confundida

Quinn: disculpe –mira el uniforme de la chica- Teniente ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Emma: no puedo creer que no me recuerdes Quinn

Quinn: lo siento pero no, me puede decir ¿Quién es?

Emma: la gran Lucy Quinn Fabray Smythe no me recuerda y eso que presumían de tu memoria en el colegio

Quinn: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –miraba hacia todos lados cerciorándose que no haya nadie-

Emma: fíjate bien Quinn no puede ser que me olvidaras –Quinn la miraba fijamente, notaba todas las facciones de su rostro

Quinn: oh por dios Emma –entrecerraba los ojos- Emma Jones –la señalaba con el dedo- nuestra niñera

Emma: muy bien hecho Quinn –le sonreí –

Quinn: Emma por favor no le digas a nadie mi apellido

Emma: ¿Por qué? No entiendo Quinn tu padre es El General Russel Fabray –fruncía el ceño- si quisiera ya estarías en un gran puesto no de soldado

Quinn: es difícil de explicar pero por favor no digas nada

Emma: y ¿Por qué debería ayudarte? Recuerdo muy bien lo que me hiciste Quinn –la fulminaba con la mirada-

Quinn: pero eso ya paso no puedes olvidar simplemente

Emma: que fácil no Quinn –la miraba retándola y rodeándola- me dices que lo olvide simplemente si como no

Quinn: pero no fue mi culpa

Emma: me importa un carajo Quinn –se detenía en frente de ella-

Quinn: entonces les dirás a todos quien soy –miraba hacia el suelo-

Emma: no

Quinn: ¿Cómo? –la miraba sorprendida

Emma: guardare tu secreto Quinn

Quinn: gracias Emma sabia que no eras mala –la pelirroja al fulminaba con la mirada-

Emma: pero esto me lo pagaras

Quinn: me pedirás dinero –la miraba confundida-

Emma: por dios Quinn, crees que todo se arregla con dinero

Quinn: no pero dijiste que te tendría que pagar

Emma: mi precio te lo diré mas tarde –su celular vibraba- me tengo que ir

Quinn: tú estarás en la reunión a la que iré

Emma: si que no ves que soy teniente. Tienes una reunión con mi equipo

Quinn: ¿y para que es?

Emma: eso ya lo sabrás Quinn –le daba un beso en la mejilla- adiós –le guiñaba un ojo-

Fin del flashback

Finn: entonces de chantajeara

Quinn: supongo que si –suspiraba cansada-

Finn: ¿Qué crees que quiera?

Quinn: no lo se –se encogía de hombros –

Finn: yo creo que te pedirá acostarse contigo

Quinn: que estas loco –contestaba nerviosa-

Finn: vamos piensa Quinn, con eso tendrá su venganza

Quinn: pero yo no quiero –mirándola asustada-

Finn: lo siento Quinn –le daba una mirada de pena-

Quinn: Finn –se levantaba rápido-

Finn: ¿Qué pasa?

Quinn: ella no puede saber que britt esta aquí

Finn: oh demonios es cierto

Quinn: y britt tampoco tiene que saber

Finn: descuida no le diré nada

Quinn: y si te ve a ti creo que te golpeara

Finn: tu crees –el chico tenia una mirada de terror-

Quinn: con ella nunca se sabe por eso debemos proteger a britt –el chico asentía-

Finn: sera mejor que nos vayamos

Quinn: si ya es muy tarde –salían de la cocina -

Finn: estoy tan cansado –estiraba sus brazos y se tronaba el cuello-

Quinn: yo estoy frustrada –agachaba su cabeza y Finn la miraba extrañado-

Finn: ¿y eso por que?

Quinn: no por nada –Finn no le daba importancia y seguía caminando-

Finn: bueno Quinn yo aquí me quedo

Quinn: buenas noches Finn –abrazaba a su amigo-

Finn: cuídate Quinn

Los chicos tomaban caminos diferentes, Quinn se dirigía a su habitación cuando escucho unos ruidos y decidió ir a investigar, el ruido provenía del lugar donde se reunía con sus amigos pudo ver una silueta parecía que estaba sentaba en la grama, se acerco lentamente y pudo ver que era una chica que lloraba

POV RACHEL

-genial por que este estúpido tenia que venir ¿Por qué simplemente no pude rechazar ese estúpido compromiso? me voy a atar como lo hizo mi madre, y la estúpida de Emma sacándome en cara que no soy libre, como la muy maldita lo es, que suerte tiene. Pero tu eres la gran Rachel Barbra Berry una teniente con muchos logros no lo olvides, que es ese ruido al parecer proviene de atrás de mi. ¿Quién anda ahí? –Soldado Quinn Smythe- Quinn salía de unos arbustos oh no puede verme llorando -Quédese ahí- le ordeno mientras trato de limpiar mis lagrimas –

Quinn: se encuentra bien –se acerca a mi y pone su mano en mi hombro- ¿esta llorando?

- no te preocupes estoy bien –le contesto pero no me atrevo a mirarla

Quinn: entonces ¿por que no me mira? Ya se que soy fea pero oiga –me susurra cerca de mi oreja- no me vera muy bien no hay mucha luz –rio ante la ocurrencia como demonios puede pensar que es fea

-Quinn tranquila estoy bien y definitivamente no eres fea – le digo y noto como se aleja y se sienta a la par mía

Quinn: oiga le molesta que me siente aquí –me dice mientras mira hacia el cielo puedo verla de perfil es muy linda

-no te preocupes puedes hacerlo –

Quinn: ¿le gusta el cielo?-me pregunta mientras sonreí

-el cielo pues no me gusta pero tampoco puedo decir que me desagrada – le digo y veo como frunce el ceño

Quinn: le es indiferente –me ve con eso ojos avellana que tiene me quedo perdida en su mirada como la primera vez

-que..que – me sonreí mientras trato de pensar algunas palabras para contestarle pero como hacerlo cuando me esta viendo así –agacho mi cabeza y juego un poco con la grama

Quinn: ¿el cielo le es indiferente? –Me pregunta de nuevo y yo solo logro asentir –eso es muy triste –la miro y de nuevo tiene su mirada perdida en el cielo-

-¿y por que es triste? –le pregunto mientras dejo de jugar con la grama y me concentro en su lindo rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna

Quinn: el cielo es nuestra esperanza –se voltea y me da una sonrisa- es todo lo que necesitamos para creer

-explícame por que no te entiendo- le digo mientras nos miramos

Quinn: ¿Qué ves al mirar el cielo?

Nada-le contesto confundida

Quinn: como que nada –me contesta divertida- todas las personas vemos algo, cuando era niña con mis amigos mirábamos las nubes e imaginábamos muchas cosas como unicornios, barcos, dragones y muchas cosas

-ya lo dijiste cuando eras niña ¿no me digas que aun lo haces? –le pregunto y ella asiente

Quinn: lo que le quiero decir es que el cielo es nuestra mayor esperanza, por que al verlo te sientes libre –se levanta y extiende sus manos al aire y yo la veo fascinada- mira lo inmenso que es –se pone frente a mi y me extiende su mano yo la toma y siento una sensación rara, no logro saber lo que es .su mano es tan cálida veo la unión de nuestras manos se ven tan bien juntas nuestros diferentes tonos de piel parecen acolarse perfectos-

-siento desilusionarte pero al verlo no me siento para nada libre – le digo y ella mira con eso ojos tan exquisitos – quiero decir que no me produce ninguna sensación ver el cielo

Quinn: eso es por que usted no cree señorita Berry , todas las personas cuando se sienten triste , solas vemos el cielo , como nosotros aquí estamos lejos de nuestra familia pero sabemos que en algún lugar ellos están con nosotros y eso lo sabemos por que vemos el mismo cielo es lo que compartimos con todos . El cielo es nuestra conexión con todos

-eso es muy lindo Quinn – le digo mientras sonrío me devuelve la sonrisa-

Quinn: ve señorita Berry solo crea y también en el cielo puede ver sus sueños reflejados ahí arriba –me señala con su mano libre al cielo-

-¿y como puedes ver tus sueños? –le pregunto mientras ella , pone una cara de pensar se ve tan linda haciéndolo

Quinn: vera mi madre me dijo que siempre que quisiera ver mis sueños mirara el cielo, por que en el es donde están todos los sueño buenos de las personas están ahí arriba en forma de nubes y estrellas, todas esta son los sueños de todos y dígame ¿Qué puede ver ahora?

-muchas estrellas – le digo mientras acaricio su mano con la mía-

Quinn: señorita Berry y una de ellas es la suya

-¿pero que pasa cuando todo esta despejado? –le digo mientras ella suspira

Quinn: pues es cuando los sueños se cumplen –me regala una sonrisa y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos – así al siguiente día se forman mas con las nubes

-vaya – le digo mientras miro el cielo- tal vez me hayas hecho creer –la miro de reojo y noto como se ruboriza- gracias –le digo y ella me mira confundida-

Quinn: ¿Por qué?

-por hacerme olvidar por un momento mi tristeza-

Quinn: quisiera hacerle olvidarla por completo –se acerca a mi y me mira con esos ojos que siento que pueden ver atreves de mi-

-no te preocupes no es para tanto, la tristeza es algo que estará conmigo siempre- le digo mientras veo el cielo

Quinn: ¿Por qué dice eso?

-es mi destino- ella niega con la cabeza y me suelta la mano apenas me acaba de soltar y siento un vacio

Quinn: señorita Berry nadie tiene el destino hecho y usted no puede decir que la tristeza la acompañara por siempre eso esta mal

-pero no puedo hacer nada Quinn –

POV QUINN

-Dígame ¿Qué es lo que la tiene tan triste?-

Rachel: no es nada –noto la incomodidad de la señorita Berry , será mejor que cambie de tema no quiero verla triste de nuevo

-señorita Berry ¿quiere saber cual es mi sueño? –Ella asiente con la cabeza – mi sueño es volar

Rachel: ¿quieres volar?-me ve confundida será mejor que le explique bien

-vera yo quiero aprender a volar aviones ya sabe –me levanto y extiendo mis manos como alas y corro a su alrededor, si lo eh conseguido esta riendo eso Quinn, hazla olvidar

Rachel: estas loca

-oiga no se burle de mi sueño –le digo mientras hago un puchero y ella se levanta y se acerca a mi

Rachel: no seas tontita –me dice mientras toma mis mejillas -digo que estas loca por como actúas -la miro fingiendo enfado - no te enojes - me dice mientras acaricia mi mejilla esto se siente tan bien sus manos son cálidas y muy lindas -me pareces absolutamente adorable

-yo adorable en serio – oh se ruborizo y creo que yo también

Rachel: si eres muy linda y adorable –se esta acercando mas hasta mi, me siento nerviosa como la primera vez que la vi

-señorita Berry – yo igual me acerco mas y mas a ella al parecer no le molesta , tengo su rostro tan cerca de mi y no puedo evitar ver sus labios están tan cerca de los míos que puedo sentir su aliento, ella también ve mis labios

Rachel: Quinn –me dice en un susurro esta apunto de besarme y yo no planeo rechazarla por que creo que deseo que ella junte sus labios con los míos

-QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIINNNN-

Rachel: pero que mierda –una luz se ve no muy lejos de nosotras y alguien esta gritando mi nombre y se acerca, ella se aleja de mí

-QUINN, QUINN-

Rachel: será mejor que me retire y usted también soldado Smythe – por que me dice así, oh se aleja quiero detenerla pero me siguen llamando – mañana temprano soldado –noto su tono de voz enojado se habrá enojado conmigo

-buenas noches señorita Berry – y se aleja de mi aun puedo sentir mi cara completamente roja ,

-Quinn al fin te encontré – genial tenia que ser Hunter el siempre arruinándome todo es un tonto

-Hunter eres un idiota – le digo furioso y comienzo a caminar en dirección a nuestro cuarto

Hunter: oye no me trates así –me da un golpe en el hombro –

-pero es que eres un gran tonto – me cruzo de brazos y el se pone enfrente de mi

Hunter: solo vine a buscarte por que es tardísimo y no llegabas me preocupe por ti –me dice con sinceridad, aunque hunter a veces bueno la mayoría del tiempo se porte como un idiota es mi amigo y en verdad se interesa por mi y yo por el, nos cubrimos la espalda y nos ayudamos desde que lo trasfirieron como mi compañero

-lo siento hun-hun –

Hunter: esta bien Quinn, te lo paso solo por que temprano te moleste

-entonces supongo que te lo mereces – le digo y caminos de nuevo

Hunter: naaaa no lo merezco no seas malita Quinn -me pone sus manos en mis hombros y comienza a empujarme por el lugar como un timón

-tranquilo hun-hun – comienzo a correr y el me sigue sosteniendo, me encanta estar con hunter aunque me moleste pero el es de esos amigos que siempre buscan de sacarte una sonrisa y agradezco tenerlo aquí conmigo

Hunter; oye y ¿Quién era la chica con quien estabas? –me dice ya en la habitación

-¿Cuál chica? –no se por que no quiero decirle de mi encuentro con la señorita Berry

Hunter: Quinn no te hagas la tonta. te vi y estabas con alguien

-ah era Finn- entrecierra los ojos y se toca la barbilla

Hunter: si Finn tuviera ese cuerpo créeme que me lo tiro

-oye no hables asi del cuerpo de la señorita Berry –oh carajo me descubrí solita tengo que golpearme mentalmente por mi estupidez

Hunter: uuuuh y ¿Quién es la señorita Berry?

-ella es bueno algo así como una teniente

Hunter: wow Quinn eres mi héroe te estas tirando a una teniente y una que esta bien buena

-oye mas respeto y yo no me estoy tirando a nadie

Hunter: vamos Quinn no lo niegues si parecía que se iban a besar

-pero por tu culpa no lo hicimos –me mira con una sonrisa – es decir que ella tenia una cosa en su ojo y yo quería sacársela

Hunter: más bien querías metérsela

-eres un idiota- le arrojo mi almohada y la esquiva comienza a saltar en la cama

Hunter: Quinn tendrá sexo. Quinn tendrá sexo, Quinn tendrá sexo

-cállate ya no seas fastidioso

Hunter: Quinn no se por que te pones así , si la teniente quiere atención dásela

-estas loco es mi superior y yo no quiero hacerlo con una desconocida

Hunter: yo la primera vez lo hice con dos desconocidas –se siente en la cama y me arroja mi almohada

-pero yo no soy como tu – y jamás lo eh hecho, hoy fue un día bastante extraño mi soldado esta ansioso pero no lo haría con nadie solo por hacerlo

Hunter: Quinn ¿Qué piensas?

-pues veras hunter puedo hacerte una pregunta

Hunter: todas las que quieras Quinn –me dice sinceramente y me siento frente a el

-como fue tu primera vez- le digo mientras me ruborizo por completo

Hunter: pues solo llegue la metí y me fui

-NO SEAS IDIOTA- increíble con hunter no se puede

Hunter: jajajaja oye tranquila

-me desesperas contigo no se puede hablar un tema serio

Hunter: oye solo busco hacer amena una platica y para mi la primera vez fue solo sexo ya sabes experimentar no esa mierda de lo hare por que la amo naaaaaa eso no va conmigo –se acostó en su cama - ¿y la tuya como fue?

-a pues veras es gracioso que lo preguntes , por que yo – se levanto y me miro entrecerrando los ojos

Hunter: mierda eres virgen

-oye no lo digas como si fuera pecado tonto

Hunter: pero si estas bien buena, y no creo que ninguna chica se te haya insinuada –oh si supieras lo que me pasado hoy

-pero yo no quiero hacerlo

Hunter: Quinn este es el ejercito no un convento y como hombre te digo que tu amiguito –señalaba a mi soldado odio que lo señale- necesita atención si no te duele horrible por eso mi manita me ayuda en ocasiones

-no seas asqueroso hunter

Hunter: pero es completamente natural, tengo una idea tírate a la teniente y así tendrás tu primera vez, no error

-deja de decir que me acueste con la teniente tonto

Hunter: si no puedes hacerlo con ella aun, por Dios Quinn ella es mayor que nosotros de segura ah de tener mucha experiencia y no quieres decepcionarla

-hunter deja de fastidiar – yo no creo que la señorita Berry sea así me parece una persona muy linda aunque su comportamiento fue raro pero solo por que se sentía mal si eso fue, ella es muy linda

Hunter: tienes que tirarte a alguien más así prácticas y cuando estés con ella zas la matas

-NO –

Hunter: oh vamos Quinn mi idea esta genial si quieres vamos a un burdel y haces tu debut

-no quiero hunter cuando lo haga será por que amo a esa persona y me entregare totalmente demostrándole mi amor y será un momento especial que recordare toda mi vida

Hunter: mierda Quinn pareces mujer hablando así

-HUNTER SOY MUJER IDIOTA- no puedo creer lo que me dijo se que tengo un pene pero soy mujer

Hunter: es cierto –me dice con una sonrisa burlona

-mejor vayámonos a dormir que mañana tengo un día pesado

Hunter: si me hicieras caso en estos momentos estaríamos en el Suavecito

-que rayos es eso

Hunter: el burdel al que van todos los soldados

-ni loca voy ahí

Hunter: tú te lo pierdes

-buenas noches tarado

Hunter: buenas noches virgencita

-idiota-

Continuara….

**-hola de nuevo: D gracias `por seguir mi historia me hacen feliz :¨) espero que le s haya gustado este capitulo **

**-y ahora procederá a contestar algunas dudas**

**-se que mi historia la etiquete como faberry no se preocupen que tengo clara esa idea :D además Yo amo FABERRY y a Quinn para aclarar ella es mía y se las puedo prestar algunos días. Y otra cosa que amo es la amistad quinntana me parece genial y amo a Santana. **

**-No odien a Rachel ella es buena y no le interesa el dinero tengo que aclara eso solo es el espíritu de la competencia ya saben ganar es todo pero nuestra Quinn le puede ayudar a cambiar de opinión ;) **

**-y aun no decido si las chicas tendrán un momentito juntas, ya saben son buenas amigas pero tratare de escribir algo jejeje gbrujndl tranquila apenas voy empezando :D**

**-y finalmente gracias de nuevo a tod s por sus comen me encantan todos y que bueno que opinen acerca de que les gusta o que no son mi inspiración **

**-cuidense nos vemos el lunes :D **

**-**** GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO OCUPO LOS NOMBRES PARA REALIZAR UNA HISTORIA QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA **


	5. Teniente Vee

Capitulo 5

Teniente Vee

El día en el campo militar de Lima Ohio comenzó para una chica más temprano de lo habitual, ya que ese seria el principio de su nueva vida y estar un paso más cerca de su sueño

Hunter: ¿adonde vas tan temprano Quinn? –el chico miraba su reloj y apenas eran las 4.30am

Quinn: me iré a preparar hoy comienzo mi entrenamiento especial

Hunter: ¿Qué entrenamiento especial?

Quinn: oh es cierto olvide comentártelo, te veré a al ahora del almuerzo y te digo si hun-hun

Hunter; como sea Quinn –el chico bostezaba y volvía a acostarse sobre su almohada- suerte Quinn

Quinn: gracias hun nos vemos

Quinn salía rumbo al edificio numero 7 donde la esperaría su primer prueba , se podía sentir el frio habitual del inicio del día , no puedo dormir mucho debido a las ansias que tenia, mira su reloj y nota que es muy temprano así que decido ir a buscar a Finn quien estaría en la cocina preparando el desayuno

Quinn: Finn –llegaba y saltaba sobre su amigo

Finn: quinnie buenos días –dejaba un beso sobre su mejilla

Quinn: buen día y dime ¿Qué haces? Huele muy bien

Finn: se llama cocer leche Quinn

Quinn: ya sabía yo que tú solo calentabas las cosas

Finn: ¿quieres un poco?

Quinn: si dame necesito energía para hoy

Finn: es cierto hoy empiezas, espera un momento y te preparo un sándwich

Quinn: si gracias Finn eres supermegaincriblegenialtasti co

Finn: y guapo –decía mientras terminaba de hacer la comida de Quinn

Quinn: no lo arruines Finn

Finn: dime que soy guapo oh no hay comida

Quinn: joooo eso se llama chantaje

Finn: solo bromeaba quinnie ten come

Quinn: gracias amigo te quiero –le decía mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich

Finn: tu solo quieres mi comida

Quinn: eso –la rubia masticada y hablaba con la boca llena- no es verdad te quiero aun si no me dieres comida

Finn: lo que tu digas quinnie

Quinn: será mejor que me de prisa –tomaba su leche de un solo trago y le quedo un gracioso bigote- me tengo que ir fin

Finn: Quinn espera tienes –pero la rubia salió corriendo antes que Finn pudiera decirle de su bigote de leche- rayos quinnie

En el campo militar apenas había movimiento eran las 5.30 am, todos los soldados se encontraban dormidos y esperan el sonido de la trompeta para iniciar el día, una rubia se dirigía hasta el edificio de los Tenientes para empezar con su aventura

Quinn: muy bien llego con algo de tiempo ahora solo iré a la oficina. Pero que hace esto pegado en la puerta –la rubia encontró un sobre con su nombre en el- Soldado Smythe – abría el sobre y leía el contenido –

¨**Soldado Smythe diríjase al gimnasio del edificio 5 la estaré esperando a las 600 horas en punto sino aténgase a las consecuencias ¨ **

Quinn: pero que demonios –tenia una expresión de miedo y miro rápido su reloj- 5.45 oh no el gimnasio esta hasta el otro lado debo correr o me mataran –salió corriendo velozmente no quería saber a que se referían con ese ATENGANSE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS

-al parecer esta asustada san- decía una chica que miraba divertida la escena muy cerca de la oficina

Santana: yo también lo estaría nadie quiere hacer enojar pobre quinnie el primer día y le toco con ella

-si tiene mala suerte, pero no podemos cuestionar las técnicas de nadie –

Santana: tienes razón y ven larguémonos de aquí, tengo hambre

-tu siempre tienes hambre-la chica rodaba los ojos

Santana: oye

-que- miraba a la chica que comenzaba a caminar rumbo al comedor de los Tenientes

Santana: ¿Qué mierdas tenia Quinn en la boca?

-creo que era un bigote de leche- colocaba su dedo índice en su labio superior haciendo como que tenia un bigote

Santana: joo quiero que ver cuando vea Quinn la matara, ella es bastante estricta

-pero se Quinn se miraba supertierna –

Santana: eso ni dudarlo

-tal vez toque su corazón y se apiade de ella- ambas chicas se detiene y se miran luego se ponen a reír

Santana: si como no ven apresúrate no quiero que la enana llegue y nos obligue a comer pasto

-tienes razón, no resistiría que me quitara mi preciada comida de nuevo y me de esas ensaladas raras yo no soy hippie –

Las dos chicas continuaron su camino, entre risas y bromas acerca de los vegetarianos, mientras tanto Quinn corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello

Quinn: si el edificio ya lo veo, ahora al gimnasio-la rubia entraba atra vez de la gran puerta

-LLEGA CON UN MINUTO DE RETRASO SOLDADO- una chica a lo lejos le gritaba con un megáfono- AL SUELO Y DEME 100 LAGARTIJAS

Quinn: a la orden mi teniente –hacia el saludo militar y comenzaba con su castigo

-NO LA ESCUCHO SOLDADO –

Quinn: CUATRO –gritaba la rubia

-PERDON PERO YO NO ESCUCHE LA UNO, VUELVA A EMPEZAR-

Quinn: a la orden mi teniente –UNO-DOS-TRES-

-MUY BIEN ASI ME GUSTA SOLDADO – la chica caminaba hasta Quinn y comenzaba a rodearla

Quinn: NUEVE

-MAS FUERTE – le gritaba por el megáfono aun a tan poco distancia de Quinn

Quinn: DIEZ- ONCE –gritaba a todo pulmón y su teniente sonreí y asentía con la cabeza

-pero que mierda se cree la va a matar – una chica miraba toda la escena- estúpido sorteo yo tenia que ser la primera

Flashback

Santana: esta bien pero alguien que tenga mi boina

Emma: dámela –se le entregaba la latina-

Las chicas comenzaban el sorteo, san sacaba el primer nombre correspondiente al lunes

Rachel: léelo san

Elena: tranquila rach

Emma: san escupe

Santana: oigan dejen de presionar –las fulminaba con la mirada- y la primera es tan tan tan

Rachel: santana apresúrate

Santana: cállate enana y como decía la persona que dará inicio al juego y puede ser que con esto tenga una ventaja ya que será la primera en tratar con Quinn ¨por favor si prácticamente a Quinn le gusto y es cuestión de tiempo que caiga entre mis bellas manos esta ventaja querida amiga no te servirá¨

Rachel: ¨si supieran que estuve tan cerca de ella antes de venir aquí, esa ventaja de la que habla san no seria nada comparada con la mía¨

Emma: ¨tontas esa ventaja no es nada yo tengo historia con ella esto juego ya es mío como lo será Quinn¨

Elena: ¨mierda ¿Por qué todas están tan calladas? Y tienen esa mirada de bitch on ¨

Verónica: ¨ como quisiera no estar aquí ahora en estos momentos debería estar con ella, y que mierda le pasa a todas ¿Por qué este silencio?¨

Santana: VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Verónica: ¿Qué que paso?

Santana: tú eres la primera

Rachel: maldita sea

Elena: huy pobre Quinn le toco el diablo

Emma: vee no la vayas a fatigar –la miraba seria

Verónica: pero a mi me gusta amansarlas primero –les sonreía a las chicas

Rachel: no es justo ¿Por qué es ella la primera? La va a matar antes que podamos tener una oportunidad nosotras

Emma: totalmente de acuerdo con la enana, exijo que vee no sea la primera

Verónica: lo siento chicas pero yo gane esta vez y respeten las reglas

Emma: pero tu siempre las pones a hacer mucho ejercicio y después ya no sirven para nada

Rachel: vee no seas dura con Quinn

Verónica: chicas este es mi juego y yo puedo hacer lo que quieran, san sigue

Santana: ok amadísima líder

Fin flashback

Quinn: NOVENTA Y NUEVE –la rubia no mostraba ningún signo de agotamiento, estaba realmente concentrada en terminar su orden – CIEN

Verónica: muy bien hecho soldado, ahora firme

Quinn: a la orden mi Teniente

Verónica: ¿pero que es eso? –se acerca a Quinn que ya estaba en la posición de firmes y pudo notar su bigote de leche – soldado ¨creo que me divertiré un poco y no le diré¨

Quinn: si mi teniente

Verónica: recuerda como me llamo

Quinn: Teniente Verónica Cavell

Verónica: muy bien, pero me dirás teniente vee –Quinn la miraba confusa

Quinn: cree que sea lo correcto

Verónica: si soldado –le acariciaba el abdomen a Quinn

Quinn: esta bien mi teniente vee –contestaba nerviosamente por la cercanía de su teniente

Verónica: bueno ahora te explicare que es –le hablaba pasado y con un tono sexy- lo que yo te voy a enseñar –seguía acariciando su abdomen

Quinn: si…..si…..est..are atenta mi teniente –estaba ruborizada por completo

Verónica: esta bien –se aleja de ella – sígueme –la rubia asentía - Quinn yo estoy especializada en técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo –le susurraba la ultimas palabras con un tono sexy- y eso te enseñare pero primero probare tu resistencia –la miraba de arriba abajo-

Quinn: coo…..mo us…ted diga ¨soldado no te animes se que ella es muy sexy pero en estos momentos no te pongas firme, recuerda esto la hacemos por aprender ignora por completo su cuerpo y sus miraditas ¨

Verónica: me esta escuchando soldado –la miraba con el ceño fruncido

Quinn: si mi Teniente ¨muy bien tranquilo soldado, tendré mente fría mientras entreno es hora de activar mi modo fighetr¨ (modo fighetr: es cuando Quinn ignora todo a su alrededor y responde únicamente a las ordenes de sus superiores y su ente esta enfocada en un solo objetivo ser la mejor soldado)

Las chicas caminaban un poco más dentro del gimnasio para comenzar con las pruebas de resistencia del soldado Quinn. En el comedor de los Tenientes, tres chicas discutían los beneficios del desayuno abundante

Elena: san dile por favor que se deje de meter con mi comida-fulminaba con la mirada a la pequeña Teniente

Rachel: pero no ven los beneficios de la comida vegana

Santana: rach entiende de una maldita vez

Elena, Santana: AMAMOS LA CARNE –las dos primas chocaban los cinco

Rachel: yo solo me preocupo por su salud –las fulminaba con la mirada

Santana: pues solo mi madre puede preocuparse y tú definitivamente no lo eres –la señalaba con su tenedor y tomaba un trozo de salchicha

Rachel: aleja esa asquerosidad de mi rostro

Elena: mmmm que bien huele este tocino

Santana: si primita y ni hablar de estos huevos están tan deliciosos

Elena: pero san, recuerda lo que nos dijo nuestra amiga Rachel

Santana: Oh es cierto son pobres e indefensos animalitos –miraba triste a su salchicha

Elena: lo siento señor cerdito pero me lo comeré –tomaba un trozo de tocino- oh no no me comas Rachel ayúdame – movía el trozo de tocino cerca del rostro de Rachel

Rachel: no se estén burlando –tomaba su tenedor y se le arroja en la cara a Elena

Elena: auch que mierda te pasa mi ojo san

Rachel: oh lo siento –se levantaba alterada – no quería pero ustedes me provocaron

Santana: Rachel dejaste ciega a mi prima

Elena: auch auch mi ojito, noooooooooo me duele mucho ayuda

Santana: tranquila iremos a la enfermería ahora mismo, ENANA ayúdame con mi prima no te quedes parada ahí

Rachel: ven –entre san y rach ayudan a Elena a levantarse –

Emma: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Elena: Rachel me dejo tuerta

Emma: que –miraba confuso a la chica que tenia su mano en su ojo derecho

Rachel: no seas exagerada, ni que te hubiera dado con las puntas del tenedor ¨genial ahora ya no podre seguir vigilando a vee lo que planea hacerle a mi Quinn¨

Santana: oigan dejen de platicar y vamos a al enfermería de una buena vez

Emma: vengan es por aquí

Las chicas seguían a Emma, san trataba de calmar a su prima que estaba alterada y exagerando todo, mientras tanto Rachel pensaba en Quinn. Y en el gimnasio verónica estaba impresionada por la resistencia de la rubia.

Verónica: vaya jamás había visto a alguien que resistiera tanto aparte de mi –miraba a la rubia que hacia sentadillas y anteriormente hizo 100 abdominales sin descansar y antes de eso verónica la hizo correr por una pista de entrenamiento

Quinn: CIEN –asumía la posición de firme

Verónica: bien hecho soldado ahora sube por ahí en menos de un minuto –señalaba una cuerda que de no menos de 15 metros

Quinn: a la orden mi Teniente –la rubia sacudió sus manos y se coloco unos guantes para no lastimarse

Verónica: vamos no tengo todo el jodido día y algo mas antes

Quinn: ¿Qué pasa mi teniente? –la miraba confusa por que le pidió detenerse

Verónica: quítate la camiseta

Quinn: como usted diga mi teniente – poco a poco se quito la camiseta quedando en un sostén deportivo y mostrando el increíble cuerpo marcado

Verónica: wow ¨ pero por que no se resistió a la orden ¿Qué le pasa? Aunque no importa mucho tiene un cuerpo increíble, esto será tan divertido ¨

Quinn: mi teniente puedo empezar –le decía con tono serio y mirándola fijo

Verónica: ah…..sii…empiece soldado ¨no me había dado cuenta su mirada cambio ya no parece nerviosa ¨ -miraba atenta todos los movimientos de Quinn

Quinn sujeto la cuerda con ambas manos tomo impulso y salto .comenzó a subir muy rápido sus manos iban una tras otra y verónica miraba con la boca abierta las habilidades que tenia y también los brazos que se veían tonificados y marcados

-OH POR DIOS- se escucho una voz detrás de verónica

Verónica: ¿Qué mierda haces aquí Rachel? –se giraba y miraba a u pequeña amiga

Rachel: soo…lo venia a de..cir..te ….que wow –se mordía el labio inferior al ver el cuerpo de Quinn

Verónica: Rachel habla ya y estas rompiendo las reglas no puedes estar aquí

Rachel:….¨ alguien puede ser tan sexy , Quinn si o si tu serás mía¨

Verónica: RACHEL –la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba del área de entrenamiento

Rachel: no vee yo quiero ver –se soltaba y caminaba de nuevo hacia dentro del área

Verónica: RACHEL –la tomaba de nuevo- dime ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Rachel: ah….

Verónica: mierda Rachel –le pegaba una cachetada

Rachel: oye ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –salía de su trance

Verónica: para que reaccionaras y dime ¿ QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ ES MI DIA ?

Rachel: no me grites vee –bajaba la cabeza avergonzaba

Verónica: Rachel tu sabes que no puede hacer esto es mi día

Rachel: si pero ni siquiera le hable

Verónica: solo la desvestías con la mirada

Rachel: auch –recibía un golpe por parte de vee

Verónica: pervertida

Rachel: oye yo no soy pervertida

Verónica: como sea –rodaba los ojos- ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rachel: pues venia a decirte que Elena esta en la enfermería

Verónica: ¿le ocurrió algo? –la miraba preocupada

Rachel: pues….. veras lo que paso es que …. Tú sabes

Verónica: quieres decirme de una buena vez ¿Qué pasa?

Rachel: se lastimo el ojo

Verónica: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Esta bien?

Rachel: si esta bien solo usara un tonto parche pero ni siquiera se ¿Por qué lo usara? Es una exagerada

Verónica: iré a ver como esta

Rachel: si por que no vas

Verónica: y tu me acompañaras ni creas que te dejare sola aquí

Rachel: pero yo ya la vi –hacia un puchero

Verónica: eres tramposita Berry –le daba una sonrisa- tu quieres quedarte por Quinn y eso no lo permitiré

Rachel: como te atreves a insinuar eso de mi –se ponía una mano en el pecho fingiendo enojo

Verónica: Rachel te conozco como la palma de mi mano y se como juegas pero nunca eh dicho nada sabes –le daba un guiño

Rachel: que –la miraba sorprendida – no se de que hablas vee

Verónica: mejor dejemos esto así y ahora espérame iré a ver a Quinn y ni se te ocurra acercarte –la fulminaba con la mirada

Rachel: pues déjame decirte que no lo iba a hacer

Verónica: si claro –le decía con toda ironía

Mientras tanto en la enfermería

Elena: no ahora parezco Tom Cruise en Valkirya

Emma: no seas exagerada

Elena: quedare ciega para siempre y ahora que hare

Santana: ten te hice algo –le entregaba un papel y sonreí diabólicamente

Elena: JODETE –le tiraba el papel que decía ¨ESTOY CIEGA AYUDEME¨

Santana: jajajaja primita creí que la amargada era Emma

Emma: oye no te metas conmigo –la fulminaba con la mirada

Santana: oigan no se pongan así ya se las animare un poco

Elena: te suicidaras primita-la fulminaba con la mirada

Santana: para su suerte no –alzaba una ceja

Emma: y ¿Qué harás Satán?

Santana: les contare cosas graciosas –las miraba burlonamente mas a su prima –

Elena: no empieces con tus tontos chistes

Santana: vamos chicas es solo diversión

Emma: mientras no te burles de las pelirrojas de nuevo –la fulminaba con la mirada

Santana: puedes estar tranquila zanahoria –Emma la fulminaba con la mirada- solo quiero que pasemos un buen rato en lo que viene la enfermera con tus analgésicos

Elena: esta bien pero no seas grosera san –le hacia un puchero

Santana: escuchen bien –se aclaraba la garganta y las chicas rodaban los ojos-

Señoritas esta es la gran Santana López –tomaba un termómetro y lo usaba como micrófono- y este chiste es dedicado a ti primita para que te alivies

-Estaba yo haciéndole burla a mi primita Elena –Elena fruncía el ceño- y le dije : jajaja el abuelo trajo dos regalos y los dos son míos -y mi prima me contesta : -¿y como sabes que son los dos para ti increíble y sexy san?

Elena: oye yo no diría eso

Santana: cállate este es mi chiste y yo digo lo que quiero

Emma: Elena déjala ya sabes como es

Santana: bueno continuare

¿y como sabes que los dos son para ti INCREIBLE Y SEXY SAN? –Elena rodaba los ojos- y yo le contesto : - porque uno es un televisor y el otro un reproductor de DVD y tu estas ciega jajajajajajajjajaja

Elena: JODETE –tomaba las paletas que usaban para recibir a los enfermos y se las arrojaba

Emma: cálmate Elena –intervenía la pelirroja al ver el desastre que estaba haciendo su amiga

Santana: tengo otro -decía divertida mientras corría por todo el lugar - ¿Cómo se dice tuerto en chino?-miraba a las dos chicas y se detenía - Chinojo jajajajaaja

Elena: SANTANA!

En el gimnasio Quinn estaba hasta el tope de la cuerda buscando por todos lados a su Teniente , se quedaría ahí hasta que le ordenaran bajarse y eso acumulado con todos los ejercicios que hizo sin para estaban agotándola física y mentalmente pero ella no podía para ya que estaba en Modo fighter

Quinn: llevo como diez minutos aquí ¿Dónde estará la teniente vee?

Verónica: oh todavía sigue ahí –miraba a Quinn mientras se acercaba a ella- es como si solo supiera cumplir ordenes

Quinn: resiste Quinn no puedes caer ahora

Verónica: soldado

Quinn: gracias a dios –suspiraba aliviada- DIGAME MI TENIENTE

Verónica: ya puede bajar

Quinn: como usted diga –bajo tan rápido como pudo y aun teniendo la expresión seria en su rostro

Verónica: acércate –le dijo

Quinn: a la orden mi teniente- Quinn llegaba hasta quedar frente a ella

La teniente la miraba detenidamente , sus ojos parecían fríos y su semblante fuerte nada que ver con la timidez de un principio y decidió hacer unas cuantas pruebas

Verónica: soldado levante los brazos

Quinn: a la orden –levantaba sus brazos y verónica se tocaba ala barbilla

Verónica: bájelos y abráseme

Quinn: a la orden mi teniente –bajaba los brazos se acercaba a ella y la abrazo

Verónica: ¨ que demonios significa eso ¨ -estaba quieta y no correspondía al abrazo ¨creo que sigue todas mis ordenes sin pensar ¨ soldado ya es suficiente

Quinn: a al orden –se separaba de ella y se ponía en la posición de firme

Verónica: escúchame Quinn , tengo que retirarme por unos minutos te veré después del almuerzo así aprovechas para bañarte que te quiero presentable por que haremos algo interesante

Quinn: si mi teniente –le contestaba de manera automática

Verónica: pero antes una ultima orden

Quinn: lo que usted quiera

Verónica: me darás un beso ¿Por qué no me gusta? que mis soldados tengan lechita –se acerca a ella y le susurraba lo ultimo -¨veamos si te atreves¨ -se separo de ella al ver la cara e confusión de Quinn – tienes …leche…Quinn –le decía en un tono completamente sexual

Quinn: que –se tocaba el labio y pudo sentir la leche – oh lo siento

Verónica: ya te dije como lo arreglaremos ahora bésame . es una orden –la miraba alzando una ceja

Quinn: a la orden mi teniente – Quinn se acerco hasta ella la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo , subió lentamente su mano desde la cintura de vee recorriendo su figura . poco a poco acerco su mano hasta su barbilla le dio una pequeña caricia levanta su rostro miro los ojos de su teniente que eran de un color avellana –

Verónica: que espera soldado le di una orden –le decía en un tono completamente sexy ¨esto es fantástico así que a Quinn le gusta seguir ordenes ¨

Quinn la apretó aun mas contra su cuerpo , se acerco lentamente a ella aun tenia su mano en el rostro de vee y sucedió capturo el labio inferior de verónica entre sus labios comenzó a moverlos sintiendo el sabor de su teniente que era un deliciosa sabor a cerezas . verónica movía sus labios en sincronización con los de Quinn y sus manos se dirigieron a la espalda de Quinn abrazándola con fuerza. La teniente lamio con un toque sensual los labios de Quinn pidiendo permiso para entrar pero este le fue denegado

Verónica: ¿Que pasa? –decía separándose de Quinn que la miraba seria

Quinn: teniente usted me dijo que la besara pero no especifico como así que deduje que seria un beso normal –se encogía de hombros y verónica daba una carcajada

Verónica: mi error soldado –le decía pícaramente- te veo después –le daba un pico y se alejaba de ella – en este mismo lugar y si quieres puedes venir llene de chocolate y yo te limpio–voltea a verla y le daba un guiño

Quinn: con ordenes así obedezco todo –decía sonriendo – oh es el momento de desactivar mi modo fighter , y debería ducharme estoy empapada de sudor oh no –abría los ojos como platos- acabo de besar a mi teniente –se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- estúpido modo fighter y ¿por que me habrá dado esa orden?

Rachel: hasta que apareces –la miraba enojada y con los brazos cruzados

Verónica: no exageres enana –le decía sonriendo

Rachel: oye no me digas así y por que tan feliz –fruncía el ceño

Verónica: por nada ven vayamos a la enfermería

Rachel: si vamos . oye vee

Verónica: si

Rachel: ¿Cómo te ah ido con Quinn? –le preguntaba mientras caminaba junto a ella apara legar al jeep de Rachel-

Verónica: pues que te puedo decir bien creo

Rachel: ¿y por que Quinn no llevaba camisa ?-se mordía el labio al recordar el cuerpo de la rubia –ambas se subían al jeep y la pequeña teniente arranco

Verónica: ah es que estaba sudando mucho y le iba a afectar en los ejercicios y debo decirte algo me impresiono

Rachel: si tiene un cuerpo increíble ese abdomen

Verónica: rach

Rachel: y sus brazos te imaginas si te levantara son esos brazos

Verónica: rach

Rachel: y vuelvo a insistir ese ABDOMEN oh dios mío tengo ganas de

Verónica: RACHEL

Rachel: que pasa vee –miraba a su amiga y le fruncía el ceño

Verónica: yo hablaba que me impresiono su resistencia

Rachel: como que resistencia –frenaba el jeep violentamente

Verónica: mierda Rachel nos quieres matar –se llevaba una mano al pecho

Rachel: explícame ¿Qué es eso de ? ME IMPRESIONO SU RESITENCIA ¿a que te refieres con eso? ¨no puede ser mi dulce Quinn fue abusada por esta mujer frívola la sedujo es lo mas seguro ¿por eso no tenia camisa?¨ VERONICA CAVELL EXLICAME EN ESTE MOMENTO ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A QUINN?

Verónica: Rachel cada día me convenzo más estas loca

Rachel: deja esas bromas tontas para después –arrancaba de nuevo el jeep- y dime que le hiciste a Quinn

Verónica: eso no te importa lo que hacemos en nuestros días con la presa es secreto –la miraba sonriendo

Rachel: esta bien no me digas –la miraba de reojo- te odio –decía muy bajo

Verónica : lalalalaquinnmebesolalalalal ala

Rachel: deja de hacer ruido –le gritaba y vee seguía tarareando – ¿y que demonios dices?

Verónica: eso es secreto de estado jajajajaja

Rachel: jodete

Quinn se estaba cambiando en su habitación cuando una chica interrumpe y se le arroja encima

Quinn: britt ¿Qué haces?

Britt: quinnie tranquila –estaba encima de Quinn en su cama

Quinn: pero estas segura –la miraba abriendo los ojos como platos

Britt: si –le sonreía- es el momento no quiero esperar mas

Quinn: esta bien britt hagámoslo –le daba una sonrisa

Britt: espero no arrepentirme Quinn

Quinn: britt este es tu momento solo disfrútalo

Britt: Quinn tú también lo disfrutaras

Quinn: solo lo disfrutare por que eres tu britt-britt

Britt: te quitare la camisa si –miraba a Quinn que solo tenia puesta la camisa y sus bóxer por que llego cuando se estaba cambiando

Quinn: esta bien britt –Brittany le quitaba la camisa a Quinn y la arrojaba al suelo

Britt: solo falta una cosa –le decía viéndola a los ojos y Quinn asentía

En la enfermería , santana seguía con los chistes malos acerca de los ciegos. Elena la miraba con furia y Emma estaba sentada en la silla de doctor esperando a ala enfermera

Santana: jajajajaja miren llego vee y rach

Verónica: ¿Qué paso aquí? –miraba el lugar habían muchas cosas en el suelo Elena tenia un parche en el ojo y santana seguía retorciéndose de la risa

Rachel: ¿Qué le pasa? –señala a santana

Elena: esta loca –le arroja un termómetro

Verónica: oye no arrojes las cosas –la fulminaba con la mirada

Elena: pero me esta molestando –hacia un puchero

Santana: yo …jajajaja solo jajajajaja

Emma: cállate ya me tienes harta

Santana: jajajajajaja

Verónica: Elena te encuentras bien

Elena: NO

Verónica: dime es grave –la miraba preocupada

Emma: el doctor dijo que no era nada solo iba a tener irritado el ojo nos dio estas gotas –levantaba el frasco- y dijo que mandaría una enfermera por los analgésicos y nos los traería pero ya se tardo –suspiraba cansada

Verónica: ¿y por que usa ese parche?

Rachel; por que es una paranoica

Emma: el doctor dijo que no era necesario

Elena: que no es necesario están locas casi pierdo el ojo –decía dramáticamente y las chicas rodaban los ojos

Santana: jajajajaja chicas, chicas –las cuatro miraban a santana- había una vez una enana y le pregunta a un hombre : ¿oiga como llego al metro? Y el sujeto le contesta jajaja pero si usted ni siquiera llega a los 60cm jajajajajaja

Rachel: SANTANA

Santana: jajajajajaj que divertido

Verónica: alguien quiere hacer callar a santana de una buena vez

Emma: si quieres la golpeo

Elena: hazlo Emma

Rachel: yo te ayudo –Emma y Rachel se acercaban peligrosamente a san

Santana: chicas vamos solo es una broma –les decía poniendo una cara de miedo

Alguien entraba y hacia que todas pusieran atención y santana suspiraba aliviada

-bueno aquí están los analgésicos- decía sonriente la enfermera Hills una mujer de color de unos 60 años

Elena: gracias –la miraba amable

Emma: ¿Por qué se tardo tanto? –pregunto secamente Emma

Verónica: Emma –la reprendió vee

Rachel: lo sentimos nuestra amiga es especial

Emma: oye enana ¿a que te refieres?

Elena: ya cállense

Verónica: lo siento por el comportamiento de mi equipo y bueno por el desorden –se disculpaba

Enfermera: esta bien no se preocupen yo limpiare esto

Verónica: no nosotras lo haremos no se preocupe

Emma: yo no

Santana: ni yo

Rachel: yo no estaba aquí

Elena: yo no pudo ver

Verónica: como le decía –miraba a las chicas y la s fulminaba con la mirada- lo haremos usted no se preocupe

Enfermera: esta bien como digan –le regalaba una sonrisa

Emma: esto es culpa de Satán

Santana: pero si Elena arrojo todo –decía mientras comenzaban a recoger los papeles regados por el suelo

Rachel: opino que san debería hacerlo fue su culpa

Santana: pues fue tu culpa en un principio sino le hubieras arrojado el tenedor a mi prima no estuviéramos aquí

Verónica: ¿Qué tu que? –miraba a Rachel sorprendida

Rachel: quiero decir que nos demos prisa ya va a ser hora de almorzar

Santana: ja y la gran López gana de nuevo –Rachel la fulminaba con la mirada

Rachel: ¿Qué es esto? –levantaba un papel que tenia el nombre de Quinn QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO

Las cuatro chicas la miran y ven que Rachel sostiene un papel y esta con los ojos completamente abiertos

Santana: ¿Qué pasa rach? –se acercaba a ella y le quitaba el pale y lo leía en voz alta

SEÑORITA HILLS ME TOMARE UN DESCANSO, HOY POR FIN SE LO HARE A QUINN DESEEME SUERTE BRITT

Continuara…..

**-Hola lo siento por no actualizar el lunes es que estoy atareada con unos proyectos pero hoy logre escapar por un momento les dejo esta capitulo ya que mañana nopodre subir un cap. espero que les guste.**

**-gracias por sus comentarios y veo que la mayoría quiere que la primera vez de Quinn sea con san pero otras quieren que sea con Rachel o britt **** veamos que pasa **

**-muchos saludos a tod s **

**-****.GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO OCUPO LOS NOMBRES PARA REALIZAR UNA HISTORIA QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA **


	6. ah caido una quedan 4

Capitulo 6

Ah caído una quedan 4

Cinco chicas buscaban por todos lados el edificio de la tropa Dandy. Su único objetivo encontrar al soldado Quinn Smythe, e impedir que su juego acabase apenas iniciando.

Santana: Rachel deja de correr –le decía a la pequeña teniente quien era la que lideraba la búsqueda.

Elena: oigan no me dejen atrás tengo poca visión –la teniente levantaba su parche para poder ver mejor

Emma: ¿no que no veías? –fruncía el ceño al ver a su amiga que ponía de nuevo el parche en su ojo

Elena: ah que de que hablas Emma, mira las perdemos corre –señalaba a verónica y Rachel que doblaban por un pasillo

Santana: están locas ni siquiera podemos asegurar a que se refería la chica en esa nota

Emma: creo que estaba muy claro san –miraba a su amiga- ¨ al fin lo hare con Quinn¨ ¿Qué crees que signifique?

Santana: tener sexo, eso significa para nosotras pero no podemos estar seguras que ah eso se refiera la nota

Elena: correcto

Emma: siempre digo piensa mal y acertaras

Santana: da igual, ¿y adonde demonios están vee y rach? –llegaban al pasillo donde las vieron cruzar, pero se dieron cuenta que había dos caminos diferentes

Emma: ¿y ahora que? –miraba a sus dos amigas

Elena: podemos separarnos y cuando alguien encuentre a las chicas o a Quinn nos llamamos

Santana: ¿y por que no llamamos a vee o rach?

Emma: buena idea san

Santana: lo se soy un genio – Emma rodaba los ojos

Emma: yo llamo a vee tú –señalaba a san – a la enana

Santana: ok –las chicas tomaban su teléfono y se disponían a llamar

Mientras tanto a las afueras del campo una camioneta blindada se acercaba más y más a la base

Conductor: señorita ya casi llegamos

-gracias Kinston- la chica le sonreía al soldado – espero que no estés de nuevo haciendo esos estúpidos juegos con tus tontas amigas –tomaba su celular y mandaba un mensaje –si no prepárate amor

En el edificio de la tropa Dandy, una chicas histérica abría todas las puertas con una fuerte patada

Verónica: Rachel te volviste loca detente –miraba a su amiga que pateaba todas las puertas

Rachel: QUINN –abría una puerta pero no había nadie

Verónica: que bueno que es la hora del almuerzo, así nadie ve tu ataque de locura

Rachel: cállate vee si no ayudas CALLATE –la fulminaba con la mirada

Verónica: ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué te importa tanto que Quinn este con una chica? –Rachel volteaba a verla con furia- y no me veas así

Rachel: POR QUE ME IMPORTA MUCHO –le gritaba a su líder

Verónica: ¿Qué? –la miraba incrédula

Rachel: quiero decir me importa mucho esta competencia –corregía rápido su error al ver la mirada de vee- ya sabes que amo ganar

Verónica: ¿estas segura? –La miraba a los ojos y alzaba una ceja- por que por tu reacción parece que Quinn te importa de otra manera –un celular comienza a sonar

Rachel: es san

Verónica: no contestes

Rachel: no pensaba hacerlo –guardaba el celular en su chaqueta

Verónica: y bien Rachel dime ¿Qué significa Quinn para ti?

Rachel: no… se de que hablas –desviaba la mirada y miraba el pasillo

Verónica: Rachel te gusta Quinn –preguntaba con un tono dulce

Rachel: que…. –abría los ojos completamente – estas loca verónica ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso? Yo ….. yo estoy con –el sonido de un celular las interrumpía de nuevo

Verónica: es Emma –miraba la pantalla, pero algo mas llamo su atención un mensaje de texto, se sorprendió al ver el nombre

_**De Mi Mayor Placer: amor te esperare en la entrada, veras mi camioneta te quiero ahí en 10min. Se puntual querida vee tienes 10min no lo olvides 3**_____

Verónica: Rachel me ten..ten…go que ir –decía muy nerviosamente

Rachel: ¿Qué? –suspiraba aliviada al poder evitar la pregunta de vee y al parecer a esta ultima se le había olvidado el tema

Verónica: no puede explicarte nada ahora si me tengo que ir adiós –salía corriendo

Rachel: ¿Qué fue eso? –Miraba como desaparecía por el pasillo – que alivio. Qué si me gusta Quinn, como se le ocurre solo me atrae recuerda Rachel solo es atracción tu te vas a casar –hacia una mueca desagradable- pero el ni si quiera me atrae –el sonido de su celular de nuevo la interrumpía – lo siento san pero no tengo ganas de hablar –apagaba su celular

Santana: lo apago la enana lo apago –miraba con el ceño fruncido la pantalla de su celular

Emma: y vee no responde

Elena: chicas ahí viene vee –señalaba a la chica que corría

Emma: vee ¿Dónde esta Rachel?

Verónica: no tengo tiempo lo siento –pasaba de largo

Emma: vee no te vayas

Santana: genial

Elena: ¿y por que no buscamos por donde venia vee?

Emma: Elena tiene razón vamos

Santana: al menos ya sabemos que pasillo tomar

Emma: exacto –le sonreí a sus amigas

Las chicas caminaron hasta el pasillo de donde venia vee , pero al llegar de nuevo se toparon con el mismo problema

Emma: esto tiene que ser una broma –miraba de nuevo dos caminos

Elena: es el momento de separarnos

Santana: yo me voy con Elena por aquí –señalaba el pasillo derecho

Emma: entonces yo voy por aquí-miraba el otro pasillo

Santana: nos avisas si encuentras algo Emma

Emma: ustedes también –las chicas caminaba por el pasillo cuando Emma se gira y llama a las chicas-oigan

Elena: ¿Qué pasa Emma? –se detenía junto a su prima

Emma: cuida a tu perro lazarillo –soltaba un carcajada al fin la latina le pago una de tantas

Santana: JODETE –le mostraba el dedo corazón

Rachel: QUINN –pateaba otra puerta – ah esto es estúpido ¿y por que hay tantas puertas aquí?, lo tengo –encendía su celular y hacia una llamada

-si para que me llamas judía sexy-

Rachel: no empieces puck no estoy de humor para tus estúpidos intentos de conquista

Puck: que humor eh, al parecer tu noviecito no te tiene feliz en la cama

Rachel: que gracioso puck –decía con toda ironía- escúchame iré al punto, dime cual es la habitación del soldado Smythe

Puck: ¿y para que quieres saber eso?

Rachel: eso no es de tu incumbencia, y dímelo ya

Puck: tranquila fiera, es la 304

La teniente corto la llamada y comenzó a buscar la habitación estaba en la 300 y pudo ver la 304 al final del pasillo.

Rachel: al fin ahora a impedir esa atrocidad, espero que no sea demasiado tarde

La teniente corrió hasta el final del pasillo, cuando llego a la puerta no hubo tiempo de tocar, una patada solo eso necesito para que la puerta de la habitación se abriera. Cuando esto pasó sus ojos miraron toda la habitación pero rápidamente su mirada se dirigió a una de las dos camas que tenia el lugar.

Rachel: lo…..lo….si..ento –Quinn estaba sentada al borde de la cama sin camisa solo con un sostén deportivo y sus pantalones de comando azules. britt estaba a su lado enseñándole una carpeta .

Verónica manejaba el jeep de Rachel velozmente por toda la base, su objetivo llegar a la entrada del campo militar, esquivaba soldados camionetas no tenia tiempo de explicar nada. Solo se escuchaban los gritos de los soldados y el sonido del claxon del jeep y lo logro llego a la entrada principal .bajo rápido de su jeep y busco la camioneta y la vio aparcada, afuera estaba un soldado mirándola fijo y le hizo un seña para que se acercara.

Verónica: hola Kinston –saludaba al viejo soldado con un fuerte abrazo

Kinston: hola Teniente Cavell

Verónica: dime solo vee ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho lo mismo? Para ti soy solo vee –le sonreí al soldado

Kinston: ya sabe es la costumbre

Verónica: ¿y donde esta? –trataba de ver dentro de la camioneta

Kinston: en la base tiene que arreglar unos asuntos. Me pidió que por favor le dijera que la esperara adentro –abría la puerta de la camioneta

Verónica: gracias –le agradecía a Kinston y entraba en la camioneta

En el edificio de la tropa Dandy

Elena: ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

Santana: te dije que no teníamos venir por aquí

Elena: no es cierto –la fulminaba con la mirada- tu solo estabas contando tontos chiste

Santana: ves tu eres la guía y nos has perdido

Elena: mejor cállate

Muy cerca de ahí

Emma: genial mas pasillos. Pero que base tan extraña –suspiraba frustrada - ¿donde esta Quinn?

En la habitación 304

POV QUINN

-escuche un fuerte ruido y la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. La señorita Berry miraba por toda la habitación, hasta que se detuvo y su mirada estaba entre britt y yo

Rachel: lo…..lo….si..ento –dijo la señorita , mire a britt que me miraba confundida – no…..no quería interrumpir

-interrumpir – repite sus palabras ¿Por qué dijo eso?

Britt: no si ya terminamos –britt le contesto y vi como la señorita la mirada con odio

Rachel: vaya que pena no –el tono de ella era totalmente sarcástico. No se que le pasa a la señorita Berry

Britt: adiós quinnie-se despidió de mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla y de nuevo la señorita Berry miraba con odio a britt –adiós –britt le regalaba una de sus sonrisas especiales como le digo yo por que con solo que britt te sonría puede ver muchos arcoíris

Rachel: adiós –le respondía secamente y la miraba alzando una ceja-

Britt: nos vemos mas tarde en nuestro lugar –me dijo britt y la señorita Berry bajo su cabeza y creo que la escuche maldecir

-si britt te veré ahí – me despide de mi amiga, britt abandono la habitación y la señorita Berry cerro la puerta, estaba parada con la cabeza abajo .tal ves se sienta mal de nuevo

Rachel: Quinn –me pregunto con un tono de voz muy bajo

-si – me acerque a ella

Rachel: ¿Qué te paso? –levanto su mirada hacia mi abdomen y noto la venda que tenia en un costado

-ah esto pues vera estaba con britt –al oír el nombre de mi amiga de nuevo bajo su cabeza y maldijo de nuevo

Rachel: sabes que ahórrate tus explicaciones –me miraba con odio

-pero ¿le ocurre algo?-tome su mano, intento quitarla pero se arrepintió y me la sujeto con fuerza

Rachel: Quinn –me miro directamente a los ojos - ¿tu…tu y esa …chica tuvieronrelaciones?

-¿Qué? – escuche bien me pregunto si lo hice con britt , le solté la mano del asombro y la mire directamente

Rachel: lo siento por preguntar algo tan intimo como eso, pero como estaba las dos aquí, y tu estas así –la señorita hablaba muy rápido y señalo mi abdomen .cambio su cara de nerviosismo y me miro con dureza- Quinn no puedes estar haciendo esas cosas no ves que esta mal –de nuevo señalo mi abdomen- estas herida no puedes estar teniendo sexo puedes lastimarte mas

La señorita Berry hablaba y hablaba no comprendía muy bien a que se refería solo pude escuchar claramente las palabras SEXO CON TU AMIGUITA, TENIAS QUE SER IGUAL SOLO TE IMPORTA EL SEXO, QUE NO VES QUE ESTAS HERIDA , PERO POR ANDAR CALIENTE NO TE IMPORTA TU BIENESTAR, SABIA QUE NO PODIAS SER TAN DULCE .

Caminaba por toda la habitación repitiendo lo mismo, señalándome y mirándome con dureza , yo solo la veía con la boca abierta por todo lo que me decía y su forma de hablar tan rápido que debo decir me parece tan adorable. Se callo hasta que un ruido la detuvo la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Narrador

Hunter: Quinn te busque por el comedor pero no..-el chico detuvo sus palabras al ver a la mujer que estaba frente a el, luego pudo ver a su amiga estaba muy cerca de la mujer – wow

Quinn:¿ hunter?

Hunter: lo siento Quinn, no quería interrumpirlas-miraba a ambas chicas y le dio una mirada pervertida a Rachel

Quinn: oye no la veas así idiota –le lanzaba una almohada y se ponía enfrente de Rachel

Hunter: lo siento quinnie –le sonreía, mientras tanto Rachel estaba atrás de Quinn, sonríe al ver que la rubia la defendía

Quinn: ¿Qué quieres hun?

Hunter: solo venia –trataba de ver a Rachel pero Quinn se interponía en su camino y lo fulminaba con la mirada, Rachel se percato de la situación y decidió hablar

Rachel: soldado –salía detrás de Quinn y lo miraba fríamente

Hunter: si me teniente –se ponía firme

Rachel: retírese

Hunter: ¿Qué? –la miraba con un gesto incrédulo

Rachel: soldado no entendió retírese

Hunter: a la orden mi teniente – miraba a Quinn que se reía de el y rápidamente le sonríe sugestivamente ¨hay quinnie eres tan afortunada¨- le daba un guiño a Quinn y la rubia fruncía el ceño

En los pasillos de la tropa Dandy

Britt: wow una pirata –corría al ver a la Teniente Elena con un parche

Elena: ¿Qué fue eso? –se giro pero una rubia se arrojaba a sus brazos

Britt: eres una pirata –abrazaba a la chica y la miraba fijamente

Elena: si lo soy –le sonreía a la rubia-

Santana: oye aléjate de ella Elena –miraba la escena frunciendo el ceño ya que había reconocido a la rubia y por alguna razón no le gustaba que abrazara de esa forma a su prima

Elena: no te metas san

Britt: es la pervertida-se soltaba de los brazos de Elena y señalaba a san

Elena: vaya veo que te conoce –le golpeaba el hombro a san

Santana: oye rubia primero –se acerba a britt- yo no soy ninguna pervertida –Elena soltaba una carcajada y san rodaba los ojos- y segundo ella –señalaba a Elena- no es una pirata

Britt: pero tiene un parche –san y Elena se miraban confundidas

Santana: pero no tiene un barco –ahora Elena miraba confundida a san

Britt: es cierto ¿Oye tienes un barco? –le preguntaba dulcemente

Elena: ¿Qué? ¨en serio esta chica piensa que soy una pirata¨

Santana: no, no lo tiene

Britt: ¿ni siquiera tienes un loro?

Elena: …. Auch –san golpeaba a su prima- no….no

Britt: que mal quería conocer un pirata de verdad

Elena: oye no te has golpeado últimamente rubia –san la fulminaba con la mirada

Britt: no y tu te has golpeado –Elena la miraba incrédula

Santana: Elena ¿por que no vas a buscar a Emma si?

Elena: si…si la iré a buscar –se acercaba a san y le susurraba – san ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?

Santana: eso no te importa ahora vete

Elena: uuuuuh te gusta la rubia –le sonreí pícaramente y miraba a britt que la veía con una sonrisa

Santana: cállate –la fulminaba con la mirada y Elena se despidió de britt

Elena: adiós rubia

Britt: adiós embustera

Elena: ¿Qué?

Britt: es que no eres una pirata de verdad y finges serlo

Santana: ya vete embustera –le sonreí burlonamente a su prima y esta solo la fulmino con la mirada

En la habitación 304

Quinn: lo siento

Rachel: ¿Por qué? –pregunto extrañada

Quinn: por las miradas que le dio mi estúpido compañero

Rachel: oh por eso, no le des importancia estoy acostumbrada a recibir esas miradas de los soldados-Quinn frunció el ceño

Quinn: malditos, usted es una dama y debe ser tratada como tal no es un pedazo de carne que puedan ver con hambre –hablaba enojada

Rachel: ¿Qué? ¨oh por dios que tierna, me esta defendiendo ¨

Quinn: señorita Berry

Rachel: si Quinn –le decía con un tono muy dulce que hizo que la rubia se ruborizara

Quinn: yo no tuve o eh tenido sexo con britt –le decía bajando la cabeza

Rachel: ¿Qué?

Quinn: es que usted lo pensaba pero le juro que no lo eh hecho con britt. Yo …..no…. no lo eh hecho con nadie –lo decía apenas en un susurro y Rachel sonría ante la confesión de la rubia

Rachel: en serio Quinn –se acercaba más a ella y la veía a los ojos

Quinn: si señorita

Rachel: ¿pero que estaba haciendo ella aquí? –recordó la nota que encontraron en la enfermería

Quinn: ella solo vine a hacerme algo –Rachel la miraba con el ceño fruncido

Rachel: ¿y…que te hizo? –trago en seco la pequeña teniente

Quinn: vera –se separo de ella y se quito la venda que cubría su costado – me estaba haciendo esto –se quito por completo la venda y le mostro un pequeño tatuaje situado en un costado de su torso

Rachel: es un Eagle F-15 –Quinn la miraba asombrada

Quinn: wow usted los conoces

Rachel: Quinn me ofende que creas que no conozca un avión caza como ese –le decía divertida

Quinn: lo siento –se ruborizaba- es que muy pocos saben de modelos de avión

Rachel: soy teniente Quinn –le decía dulcemente

Quinn: pero que le parece, no cree que se ve genial –se acercaba hasta Rachel y le ponía el tatuaje en la cara ya que la teniente se sentó en la cama

Rachel: si…..si me en…canta –le decía nerviosa al tener el cuerpo de Quinn tan cerca

Quinn: señorita –se sentaba en la cama frente a Rachel-

Rachel: si Quinn

Quinn: ¿por que vino a mi habitación? –le preguntaba confundida

Rachel: por….¨piensa Rachel no le puedes decir que viniste a buscarla para evitar que tuviera sexo con su amiga y que bueno que todo fue una falsa alarma¨ vine por…..

Quinn: por –la animaba a continuar

Rachel: ¿quería saber como te había ido en tu primer día de entreno?

Quinn: ah por eso –la rubia se desilusionaba pensaba que tal ves tenia ganas de verla- pues ah sido muy agotador. La teniente vee –Rachel fruncía el ceño al escuchar cómo se refería a verónica- me hizo hacer muchos ejercicio, pero no me quejo –encogía sus hombros

Rachel: te gusta la teniente

Quinn: ¿Qué?

Rachel: me refiero si te gusta lo que has hecho con ella-la rubia recordó el beso se ruborizo

Quinn: a puuu….es si creo –bajaba la mirada y Rachel fruncía el ceño

Rachel: Quinn ¿te pasa algo?

Quinn: vera señorita Berry –alzaba la mirada y tomaba una de las manos de Rachel. La teniente al contacto con la mano de Quinn se ruborizo- yomebese conella

Rachel: ¡QUE!-soltó la mano de Quinn y se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación

Quinn: déjeme explicarle

Rachel: que me vas a explicar que te gusta verónica eso –la fulminaba con la mirada

Quinn: no por favor señorita Berry escúcheme-Rachel se detenía y espero a que la rubia siguiera hablando- tengo un problema

Rachel: oh si tu gran problema es no tener tus labios quietos –la fulminaba con la mirada

Quinn: por favor no hable y déjeme explicarle si –Rachel asintió con la cabeza- yo obedezco todas las ordenes que me den

Rachel: que pero eso lo hacen todos los soldados

Quinn: en mi caso es diferente. Cuando me concentro demasiado puedo ser la mejor soldado –Rachel alzaba una ceja- vera mi padre ah estado en el ejercito siempre y me enseño a concentrarme al máximo. No soy yo misma cuando me pasa eso y obedezco todo

Rachel: todo

Quinn: si todo lo que me ordena mi superior

Rachel: me estas diciendo que verónica te ordeno que la besaras y lo hiciste –la miraba incrédula

Quinn: si eso paso, yo no quería en serio yo solo quiero hacer eso con –se ruborizo por completo

Rachel: ¿dime con quien Quinn? –buscaba la mirada de Quinn

Quinn: señorita Berry vera yo….yo…..

Rachel: si Quinn

La `puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro una chica vestida con un traje diferente al de Rachel pero que se notaba que era el de una Mayor .Rachel solo noto una cabellare rubia la chica estaba de espaldas .Quinn la miraba fijamente y sonrió Quinn le dio una sonrisa a la chica

-quinnieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- dijo la chica y se lanzo a los brazos de la rubia

Rachel: …..-la teniente tenia los ojos abiertos y miraba como Quinn su Quinn recibía el abrazo de esa chica- ¨vaya Quinn otra sorpresita ¨

La teniente abandono la habitación dando un portazo, Quinn se asusto y rápido recordó a Rachel, al alzar la vista no la vio y supo que se había ido.

Rachel avanzaba por todo el edificio de la tropa Dandy, iba con enojada con ella por creer que Quinn podría ser diferente.

Rachel: Quinn no puedo ser, ya veo como eres te gusta jugar y que es esa estupidez de yo obedezco todo. Así se aprovecha pero ya veras Quinn con Rachel Barbra Berry nadie juega

Emma: Rachel-la pelirroja aparecía frente a Rachel

Rachel: ¿Qué quieres Emma? –la fulminaba con la mirada

Emma: que genio enana

Rachel: no me molestes que en estos momentos pueda darte tu merecido

Emma: inténtalo enana

Elena: chicas ahí están –llamaba la atención de las dos chicas

Rachel: ahora no Elena estoy apunto de darle su merecido a Emma

Elena: chicas déjense de estupideces. Verónica nos necesita

Emma: si hay que ir –ignoro por completo a Rachel

Rachel: ¿Qué quiere ahora?-decía frustrada

Elena: ¿y a ti que te pasa? –Le fruncía el ceño-

Rachel: nada son solo cosas mías

Emma: ya sabes cosas de enanas

Rachel: que madura eres Emma –rodaba los ojos

Santana: chicas por aquí –en la salida del edifico la latina las esperaba

Elena: ¿Dónde esta? –le preguntaba a su prima

Verónica: chicas –llegaba verónica en el jeep de Rachel

Emma: ¿Qué ocurre vee ? ¿Por qué nos llamaste?

Verónica: chicas tengo algo importante que decirles –les decía desde el jeep

Elena: ¿Qué pasa?-la miraba confundida

Verónica: me saldré de la apuesta

Santana: ¿Qué?

Emma: estas hablando en serio –la miraba incrédula

Elena: ¿Por qué?

Verónica: chicas ya saben

Santana: uuuuuh te jalaron la correa –le decía divertida y vee sonreía por el chiste de san

Verónica: y también por que me voy de la base

Flashback

Verónica estaba en la camioneta esperando a la chica que le roba el sueño todos los días, la puerta se abrió y pudo verla. Una chica rubia de tez blanca y unos ojos verdes que la cautivaron desde el primer momento que la vio, su chica.

Verónica: hasta que apareces amor –le sonreí

-me extrañaste preciosa- se sentaba junto a ella

Verónica: muchísimo-se acercaba lentamente hasta ella

-cuidadito con lo que haces –puso su mano enfrente de vee al ver sus intenciones

Verónica: pero amor que pasa –hacia un puchero

-nada de amor- la fulminaba con la mirada

Verónica: ¿Qué te pasa?

-Verónica Cavell – se cruzaba de brazos – ¿estas de nuevo metida en una de esas apuestas con tus amiguitas?– vee tragaba saliva y asentía con la cabeza- salte de esa estúpida apuesta

Verónica: si amor –agachaba la cabeza

-y empaca- vee rápido levantaba la mirada incrédula

Verónica: puedo dejar la apuesta pero no me iré –fruncía el ceño

-amor- la tomaba de la mejilla- te vendrás conmigo a llegado el momento que conozcas a mi padre – vee abría los ojos completamente

Verónica: en serio amor

-si ya basta de escondernos soy bastante mayorcita para permitir que el controlo mi vida

Verónica: esta noticia me ah hecho muy feliz amor –la abrazaba con ternura

-vee yo Te Amo y quiero estar contigo siempre-

Verónica: y yo te amo a ti amor y créeme me tendrás en tu vida siempre

Fin Flashback

Emma: pero vee

Verónica: chicas mi amor me necesita

Santana: vaya al fin la Mayor Frannie Fabray se decidió a dejar de ocultar su relación

Verónica: sabes como es su padre

Elena: ese señor si es el diablo

Rachel: que bueno por ti amiga –le sonreí sinceramente – y ya veras que el General aceptara su relación

Verónica: y si no lo hace me importa un carajo yo Amo a Frannie y eso es lo único que importa

Continuara….

**-hola gracias por sus comentarios **** actualizare de nuevo hasta el lunes y aviso importante en el próximo capitulo nuestra Quinn al fin se estrenara así que prepárense **

**-britt, santana o Rachel cualquiera puede ser o tal vez me vuelva loca y sea Elena y veo que también algunas quiera que Quinn se estrene con verónica pero todo puede pasar**

**-vaya taetae casi pegas pero eso no será todo el drama ;) y una cosa Quinn ya no esta enamorada de britt solo la quiere como amiga y recuerden que siempre será especial para ella ya que fue su primer amor **

**-felices vacaciones yo me voy unos días de campamento nos vemos **

**-****.GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO OCUPO LOS NOMBRES PARA REALIZAR UNA HISTORIA QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA **


	7. Compartiendo Informacion

Capitulo 7

Compartiendo Información

Tres amigos estaban esperando pacientemente la llegada del último integrante de su pequeña familia. Finn, Brittany y Hunter esperan impaciente en su lugar especial. A pesar que a Hunter lo conocieron al llegar a la base congenio rápido con los chicos y se gano su aprecio, aunque a veces se comporte como todo un tonto.

Finn: esta segura que Quinn estaba con una Teniente en su habitación

Hunter: si las deje solas –sonreía maliciosamente

Britt: es cierto –decía felizmente

Finn: vaya

Quinn: chicos lo siento por llegar tarde, pero pasaron muchas cosas –llegaba la rubia al encuentro con sus amigos

Finn: quinnie –la rubia fruncía el ceño- ya me dijeron que estabas con alguien en tu habitación

Britt: te violo quinnie

Quinn: no….no Britt como se te ocurre

Hunter: pero que desilusión

Quinn: cállate Hunter

Finn: y bien ¿Qué paso quinnie?

Quinn: nada chicos –suspiraba – es que no comprendo a la señorita Berry

Britt: quinnie ella te gusta

Quinn: no lo se Britt –decía confundida-

Hunter: aunque no te guste acuéstate con ella

Quinn: HUNTER

Finn: ¿Quién es la señorita Berry? –preguntaba a confundido

Britt: una chica muy linda que tiene unas piernas que WOW

Hunter: y no olvides un trasero que, auch –recibía un golpe por parte de Quinn – ¿y porque a Britt no le pegas?

Quinn, Finn: POR QUE ES BRITT

Britt: siiiiiiiiiiiiii

Quinn: chicos todo esto es muy confuso

Finn: ¿y que siente al verla?

Quinn: me siento muy nerviosa y siento una terrible necesidad de

Hunter: dártela, auch –recibía un golpe y la rubia lo fulminaba con la mirada

Finn: por favor hunter cállate estamos aquí para ayudar a quinnie

Hunter: lo siento si –alzaba sus manos rindiéndose

Britt: sigue quinnie

Quinn: siento una necesidad de protegerla no se me parece una mujer muy bella y frágil me inspira ternura, su forma de hablar –suspira- habla muy rápido pero eso la hace ver muy tierna

Los tres chicos escuchaban atentos a Quinn, Britt y Finn jamás habían escuchado a ala rubia hablar así ni siquiera cuando pretendía a Brittany

Quinn: y sus ojos tiene unos ojos que me hipnotizan son tan bellos me….me… pierdo en ellos –suspiraba de nuevo

Finn: vaya eso es increíble quinnie

Quinn: ¿y por que? –miraba confundida al chico

Britt: por que ella te gusta –le decía con una gran sonrisa y se lanzaba a sus brazos

Quinn: ¿pero como sabes que me gusta? –fruncía el ceño

Hunter: ¿Qué piensas de ella?

Quinn: la señorita Berry es la mujer mas linda que eh conocido y cada vez que estoy con ella me siento muy feliz, siento que encontré mi lugar –decía felizmente

Hunter: eso fue lo más asquerosamente tierno que eh oído

Britt: ¿y la Teniente López? –Quinn la miraba confusa

Quinn: La Teniente San ¨ ¿Por qué Britt me pregunta por ella?

Britt: si ella. También te gusta –los dos chicos miraron a Quinn, quien fruncía el ceño

Quinn: ah….ah …pues si –Britt fruncía el ceño

Hunter: wow dos mujeres así se hace rubia –le daba un golpe en la espalda

Fin: Quinn ¿te harás mujeriega? –el chico fruncía el ceño

Britt: no puedo creerlo Quinn –se decepcionaba de la rubia – eres una infiel

Hunter: chicos si Quinn quiere vivir una vida de sexo es su problema y yo te acompaño-le daba un guiño – auch –recibía un golpe de Britt-

Quinn: chicos esperen no me juzguen les explicare si –miraba a toda para captar su atención

Hunter: vamos habla Quinn –la animaba

Quinn: verán la Teniente San si me gusta pero no es igual que la señorita Berry. Como les explico-se tomaba la barbilla

Hunter: es atracción sexual –Quinn y Finn lo miraron con el ceño fruncido

Finn: oye deja de pensar en sexo

Britt: hun tiene razón-chocaba los cinco con el chico

Finn: alguien me puede explicar lo que pasa

Britt: veras Finn a Quinn le gusta las dos tenientes pero de diferente forma –Britt logro captar la atención de los tres chicos- Quinn –miraba a la rubia- ¿Qué piensas de la Teniente López?

Quinn: pues que es sumamente sexy –decía sonrojándose

Britt: ¿solo eso?

Quinn: me intimida mucho su presencia no lo se es extraño

Britt: ¿no sientes nada más?

Quinn: pues me agrada mucho –se encogía de hombros

Britt: Quinn si la Teniente Berry te diría que le gustas –Quinn sonreía como tonta al escuchar eso y los tres chicos lo notaron- ¿Qué harías?

Quinn: pues…..es…te…yo

Finn: y si la teniente López te diría que le gustas –Quinn fruncía el ceño

Quinn: me gusta más la opción de Britt

Finn, Britt, Hunter: BINGO-gritaban los chicos

Quinn: ¿Qué pasa por que gritan?

Hunter: y la ganadora es La Teniente Berry –Quinn fruncía el ceño

Finn: ¿y que harás Quinn?

Quinn: ¿Qué hare con que?

Britt: quinnie es obvio que ella te gusta por eso ¿que harás?

Quinn: pero no se si yo le gusto –decía tristemente

Finn: Quinn eres una Fabray

Britt: si y los Fabray consiguen todo lo que quieren

Finn: recuerda lo que dice tu padre

Britt: Lord Tubbington no te fumes mis puros –decía confundida

Finn: no eso no –los tres chicos sonrieron ante las palabras de su Britt

Quinn: Los Fabray nunca se rinden y siempre se esfuerzan por conseguir todo aunque no sea fácil

Finn: correcto

Hunter: yo tengo una sugerencia

Quinn: NO

Hunter: oye ni siquiera me has dejado terminar –hacia un puchero- chicos es en serio les prometo que no es nada pervertido o algo que tenga que ver con sexo

Los tres decidieron escuchar la idea de Hunter aunque no estaban muy confiados ya que el no era para nada romántico. Y así la pequeña familia comenzó a tramar un plan para que Quinn cautivara a La Teniente Berry.

En la oficina de La Teniente Santana estaban debatiendo las tenientes acerca de un cambio en el juego ante la salida de su líder Vee.

Emma: chicas ¿Qué hacemos con los días de Vee?

Santana: ¿seguiremos con la apuesta?-preguntaba confundida san

Elena: es cierto creí que por que Vee se iba la íbamos a terminar

Emma, Rachel: ¿Y eso por que? –ambas chicas levantaban la voz

Santana: por que no es lo mismo

Emma: pues yo seguiré con o sin ustedes –señalaba a las primas

Rachel: igual yo ¨ ¿Por qué quiero seguir con esto? Si termináramos esta apuesta todo seria más fácil ¨

Elena: creí que solo lo hacíamos por diversión, ya saben y ahora que no esta Vee ya no será lo mismo. Vamos chicas terminemos con esto

Emma: da igual quien falta tenemos que seguir

Santana: ¿Cuál es tu empeño en seguir?-le hacia cara a Emma

Emma: eso no te importa y no se cual es tu problema tu eres una de las entusiasmadas por la apuesta y ahora te esta echando para atrás

Elena: no empiecen a discutir

Santana: sabes que, pensaba retirarme pero ahora voy por todo ¨lo siento Britt¨ a Santana López nadie le gana –se cruzaba de brazos y miraba desafiante a Emma

Flashback

Britt: y bien señora pervertida ¿Qué hace aquí? – miraba divertida a san

Santana: que no soy pervertida rubia

Britt: me llamo Brittany pero mis amigos me dicen Britt

Santana: ¿Britt? ¨la chica de la nota si ella esta aquí ¿Dónde esta Quinn?¨

Britt: oye te pasa algo –movía su mano enfrente de san

Santana: no nada y bien rubia ¨ahora me responderás algunas preguntas ¨

Britt: que me llamo Britt –hacia un puchero y san la miraba tiernamente

Santana: si ,si Britt –le sonreía – dime ¿Qué relación tienes tu y Quinn? –Britt la miraba confundida

Britt: ella es mi mejor amiga

Santana: pero las amigas no duermen juntas –cruzaba sus brazos

Britt: pero yo siempre duermo con quinnie

Santana: ¿Qué? ¨entonces Quinn me mintió y no es virgen, y yo pensando que lo era .ya vera esa rubia nadie le miente a Santana López ¨

Britt: no creo que tenga nada de malo hacerlo –se encogía de hombros

Santana: pues te diré algo eso ya no lo puedes hacer al menos no aquí, se pueden meter en problemas

Britt: no aquí no lo hemos hecho, además ella duerme con huntie-la latina fruncía el ceño

Santana: ¿Quién es huntie? ¨pero que demonios pasa aquí, Quinn eres toda una joyita te pateare tan fuerte cuando te vea¨ ósea que Quinn duerme con todo el mundo o que –alzaba las manos en el aire – es increíble –comenzaba a caminar de un lado hacia otro y Britt la miraba divertida- ¿y a ti que te pasa? –se detenía y la miraba con el ceño fruncido

Britt: eres muy graciosa, me gustas –la deba una sonrisa y san se ruborizada por su comentario

Santana: ¿Qué? ¨que te pasa López¨ ¿Qué te gusta que yo te gusto?-no podía pensar claramente

Britt: que tu me gustas creí que eso estaba claro –se acercaba a ella y la miraba directo a los ojos

Santana: pero….que …di…ces –respiraba profundo- ¿de que hablabas?

Britt: que tu me agradas

Santana: oye no dijiste eso ¨esta chica es increíble y muy linda concéntrate López no te dejes intimidar¨

Britt: y bien señorita pervertida

Santana: Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así soy SANTANA

Britt: esta bien SANTANA –la imitaba divertida y san sonreía -puedo preguntarte algo

Santana: si

Britt: a ti te gusta Quinn-san miraba sorprendida a Britt

Santana: ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Britt: curiosidad

Santana: no claro que no ¨es amiga de Quinn no puedo decirle que me gusta aunque aun no se si me gusta¨

Britt: que bien

Santana: ah ya entiendo todo –la latina fruncía el ceño

Britt: ¿Qué pasa?-la miraba confundida

Santana: te preocupa que me guste tu noviecita cierto-Britt fruncía el ceño

Britt: ella no es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga

Santana: entonces tienes sexo con todas tus amigas –se cruzaba de brazos

Britt: ¿Qué? –La miraba incrédula- yo no eh tenido sexo con nadie soy virgen y Quinn tampoco ah tenido sexo no se de que hablas

Santana:!QUE! –Estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos - ¨esto debe ser una broma, López respira vamos es fácil que no te afecte esta información¨

Britt: oye ¿estas bien? –se preocupa al ver que la latina no se movía y sin dudarlo se acerco hasta ella y la golpeo

Santana: oye ¿Qué te pasa? –se tomaba el abdomen al sentir el golpe de la rubia

Britt: solo quería hacerte reaccionar

Santana: pero hay mejores formas de hacerlo –fruncía el ceño

Britt: si pero esa me pareció la mas divertida –le sonreí – y dime ya reaccionaste o quieres otro

Santana: que graciosas eres –le decía con ironía

Britt: lo se –se encogía de hombros- bueno santana me gusto mucho encontrarte

Santana: ¿y eso porque? –Britt se acercaba más a ella

Britt: desde el primer momento que te vi tenia muchas ganas de encontrarte de nuevo y sabes ¿Por qué?-san negaba y se perdía en los ojos azules de la rubia- quería hacer algo

Santana: quee….querias-decia nerviosamente al sentir las manos de a rubia en su cintura

Britt: no quiero-se acercaba aun mas a san y miraba sus labios – pero

Santana: pero-su vista estaba en los labios dela rubia

Britt: pero-depositaba un beso en la mejilla de san- te lo enseñare la próxima ves –se alejaba de ella con un guiño y corría por el pasillo dejando a san totalmente petrificada

Santana: wow eso fue tan sexy –se mordía el labio inferior – adiós Quinn hola Britt –daba un suspiro- necesito una ducha fría

Fin de Flashback

Emma: ¿y tu seguirás?-miraba a Elena

Elena: si solo por que no quiero que me digan perdedora

Rachel: bueno entonces ¿Qué hacemos con los días de vee?

Emma: pues –fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular, miraba el numero y fruncía el ceño- chicas discúlpenme – contestaba

-te quiero en la Academia de la Fuerza Aérea en Colorada ya-la voz imponente de un hombre se escuchaba al otro lado

Emma: ¿Qué? Padre estoy en Ohio ¿Cómo pretendes que llegue ala base de Colorado?¿y para que quiere ir a la Academia yo ya manejo muy bien los aviones?-las chicas escucharon a Emma y ella solo les sonrió

-ya mande a alguien a buscarte estarán en la base aproximadamente en 5 minutos así que sal de ahí ahora mismo y cuando vengas aquí te explicare la situación.

Emma: de que demonios hablas-fruncía el ceño

-no me hables así Emma recuerda que soy tu padre y mas bien recuerda que soy tu superior –

Emma: pero padre tengo que irme es absolutamente necesario-al escuchar las chicas pusieron mas atención a la conversación de Emma

-si no fuera necesario créeme que no te querría por aquí –Emma solo rodo los ojos- y te aseguro que esto es por tu bien adiós hija nos vemos

Emma: padre espera –la llamada finalizo- demonios

Elena: ¿Qué ocurre? –se preocupaba al ver la cara de su amiga

Emma: me tengo que ir

Santana: tu también te vas –fruncía el ceño

Rachel: ¿y por cuanto tiempo? ¨es hora de jugar mis cartas sin Emma será mas fácil tener a Quinn, solo me queda san ya que Elena no se ve muy convencida de seguir en la apuesta¨

Emma: no lo se mi padre no me lo dijo –fruncía el ceño- pero me quiere ya en la base de Colorado

Elena: creí que tu padre estaba en el cuartel General de Mando de Combate Aéreo en Virginia

Emma: también yo-suspiraba

Santana: entonces –se cruzaba de brazos y las chicas la miraban atenta- ¿Qué hacemos con la apuesta?

Rachel: entonces la apuesta se termina-las tres chicas miraron sorprendidas a Rachel

Emma: en serio tú dijiste eso

Rachel: solo nosotras no creo que sirva de mucho ¨además yo quiero a Quinn para mi sola ella es mía ¨

Emma: la podemos detener y reanudarla cuando vuelva

Santana: ¿para que? Quizá esta sea una señal del destino que tenemos que detener la apuesta, primero vee se va y ahora tu ¨así me concentrare solo en britt lo siento Quinn pero me quedare con otra rubia¨

Elena: mi prima tiene razón por que no la detenemos

Santana: ven hasta el capitán Garfio me apoya

Elena: oye no me digas así

Emma: esta bien pero cuando vuelva hablamos de nuevo ¨maldita sea ahora me alejare de Quinn, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi¨

Rachel: que tengas un buen viaje Emma –le sonreía- ¨ahora iré a ver a Quinn, ojala ya no este con esa mujer. Me tiene que explicar muchas cosas ¨

Elena: adiós Emma y vuelve pronto no me dejes con este par –señalaba a Rachel y san que fruncían el ceño

Santana: nos vemos pippi longstocking*-Emma rodaba los ojos-

Emma: chicas adiós –se dirigía hacia la puerta y detenía sus pasos- una cosa mas –las chicas la miraron- nadie se le puede acercar a Quinn

Rachel: ¿Qué? ¿Y por que no? ¿Qué te pasa Emma? –la pequeña teniente fruncía el ceño

Elena: si Emma ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Santana: escúchame bien cabeza de cerillo –Emma la fulminaba con la mirada- no entiendo por que no quieres que El capitán Garfio, el enano y yo no hablemos con Quinn

Rachel: santana omite tus estúpidos apodos -san rodaba los ojos

Santana: si claro y bien Emma contesta

Emma: chicas solo es un concejo por su bien –las tres chicas no entendía que pretendía Emma ya que habían finalizado la apuesta- ustedes no saben quien es Quinn –y sin mas salió de la habitación dejando a las tres mujeres confundidas

Rachel: ¿de que esta hablando? –fruncía el ceño

Elena: creo que divaga –se encogía de hombros

Santana: bueno chicas yo me voy

Elena: ¿adonde vas primita?

Santana: a la enfermería –les sonreía a ambas y salía de la habitación

Rachel: Elena puedes hacerme un favor

Elena: depende de lo que sea –se sentaba en el escritorio de san

Rachel: ayúdame con Quinn –le sonreía a la chica

Elena: creí que ya no te interesaba la apuesta-la miraba confundida

Rachel: Elena no puede explicarte por que quiero tener a Quinn

Elena: no me digas que te gusta –abría el ojo bueno completamente

Rachel: no …..como… puedes pensar eso ¨sigue el plan Rachel convéncela vamos inventa algo¨ es que no quiero quedarme con las ganas de tener a la soldado Smythe

Elena: wow Rachel te hace falta sexo –Rachel rodaba los ojos

Rachel: si como sea, me ayudaras a tenerla

Elena: pero yo también quiero sexo

Rachel: no con Quinn no, será mejor que busques a alguien mas –la fulminaba con la mirada

Elena: tranquila fiera –le sonreí a la otra morena- entonces si no quieres que lo haga con Quinn. Búscame a alguien

Rachel: si te encontrare a alguien ¨lo que me faltaba¨ pero me ayudas a atrapar a Quinn

Elena: si será divertido –le daba un guiño –entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?

Lejos de ahí en el gimnasio Quinn esperaba pacientemente a la teniente Vee para seguir con su entrenamiento especial. Pero ya llevaba una hora de retraso, la rubia se preocupo pero decidió seguir esperando.

Paso una hora más y la teniente no aparecía, Quinn se encontraba sentada en la entrada del gimnasio, cuando sintió que una mano toco su hombro, se giro y se llevo una agradable sorpresa.

Quinn: Señorita Berry-se ponía de pie y asumía la posición de firme

Rachel: tranquila Quinn –le daba una sonrisa y la rubia se la devolvió- estaba buscándote

Quinn: ¿y para que me buscaba? –la miraba confundida

Rachel: quería decirte que el entrenamiento con la Teniente Verónica se suspende –Quinn la miro con un gesto triste- ¨pero ¿Por qué pone esa cara? No puede ser quería estar con Vee lo sabia pero veremos quien juega mejor, aun me tienes que explicar ¿Quién era la chica que llego a su habitación?¨ no te decepciones tubo que irse a cumplir con un compromiso-le decía con un tono serio

Quinn: es que quería aprender –se encogía de hombros- aunque fue agotador aprendí mucho de mi resistencia con ella –miraba directamente a los ojos de la morena y Rachel le sostenía la mirada-aunque estoy segura que con usted aprendería mejor –decía en un susurro que la morena escucho y no pudo evitar sonreír

Rachel: pero sabes ahora tu estarás conmigo –Quinn sonrió y los ojos le brillaron al escuchar que Rachel la entrenaría-

Quinn: en serio eso es genial al fin estaré con usted –Rachel se sorprendió por lo dicho por la rubia- será genial ¿y que me enseñara señorita Berry?

Rachel: mi especialidad son las armas así que sígueme Quinn ¨y otra de mis especialidades es la seducción¨-sonreía pensando lo fácil que caería Quinn

Quinn: con gusto señorita Berry –la rubia estaba muy feliz y era el momento de poner en práctica el plan de Hunter – solo debo de recordar el plan –susurraba y miraba a Rachel que caminaba unos pasos adelante , sacaba un papel de su bolsillo y le daba una mirada rápida

_Plan del Sexy Hunter para que Quinn tenga a la ardiente Teniente de Piernas de Infarto _

_1. nunca veas a otras mujeres frente a ella, hazlo a su espalda_

_2. dile cosas cursi eso le gusta, creerá que eres romántica y caerá muy fácil_

_3. halagala siempre, dile cosas como: oh que linda o hermoso y esas estupideces _

_4. cuando hable y hable tú asiente con la cabeza y finge interés aunque no sepas de que carajo esta hablando _

_5. siempre dale la razón por más tontas que sean sus ideas _

_6. cuando te atrape mirando alguna parte de su cuerpo, hazte la interesante y finge amnesia_

_7. deja que ella te domine es mayor y obvio que quiere tener el control (ya sabes a lo que me refiero ;) así que mansita Quinn)_

_Quinnie no sigas los concejos del tonto de hunter ¬ ¬ solo se tu misma y enamórala con tu linda forma de ser, yo se que podrás te queremos_

_Suerte Quinnie, tuvimos que golpear a huntie por que escribió muchas estupideces, quería pedirle ayuda a Lord Tubbington pero Finn no me dejo hablarle dice que esta muy ocupado fumando _

_Finn y Britt ah y también Hunter _

Rachel: Quinn vienes –le pregunto la Teniente al ver a Quinn pensativa – ven sube –la invito a subir al jeep

Quinn: si señorita Berry –se apresura hasta llegar donde Rachel y subió al asiento del copiloto- ¿y adonde vamos?

Rachel: a un lugar muy especial para mi –la miraba de reojo

Rachel y Quinn llegaron hasta un edificio de tres pisos, la rubia estaba confundida pues ese edificio ya no se usaba estaba asignado para los entrenamientos en interiores pero el proyecto se dejo y quedo sin uso.

Rachel: ven sígueme –bajaba del jeep y la rubia la seguía- ¿Dónde la deje? –la morena comenzó a buscar algo en unas macetas que estaban en la entrada

Quinn: ¿busca algo señorita? ¿le puedo ayudar?

Rachel: no Quinn ya la encontré –se levantaba y le mostraba un juego de llaves – veras este es mi sitio especial –abría las puertas del lugar e ingresaba seguida de Quinn – lo encontré cuando venimos a visitar La base para poder familiarizarnos con el lugar –la morena caminaba por el pasillo, el edificio a pesar de no estar en uso estaba limpio y arreglado- me pareció perfecto pará mi entrenamiento y mi diversión –giraba y le daba un guiño a la rubia que se sonrojo

Quinn: es su lugar secreto –la morena asentía y abría una gran puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo – pero ¿Por qué venimos aquí? –preguntaba confundida

Rachel: para esto –la morena mostro la habitación con muchas armas, al fondo podía verse un cuarto de tiro- y si salimos por aquella puerta-señalo una puerta de metal – llegamos a mi campo personal .¿quieres verlo?

Quinn: si señorita –siguió a Rachel y espero a que abriera la puerta al salir, Quinn tenia una inmensa sonrisa, estaba emocionada por lo que veía-

Se podía apreciar una enorme pista de entrenamiento, pequeñas casa en ruinas. Barriles, sacos de arena por todo el lugar, muros para escalar y trincheras.

Rachel: ¿te gusta? –le pregunto a la rubia

Quinn: me encanta –la miraba a los ojos – es genial

Rachel: ¿quieres entrenar conmigo aquí?

Quinn: en serio puedo

Rachel: si Quinn, pero comenzaremos mañana –la rubia hacia un puchero- tranquila Quinn –acariciaba su mejilla y Quinn se ruborizaba al contactó

Quinn: esperare ansiosa su entrenamiento-tomo la mano de Rachel que estaba en su mejilla y le dio un beso, la morena se sonrojo y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa- me gusta su compañía

Rachel: y mi la tuya Quinn –se acerco a la rubia invadiendo su espacio

Quinn: señorita –soltaba la mano de la morena y bajaba hasta su cintura acariciándola muy despacio

Rachel: Quinn acércate mas –le pidió en un susurro. Ambas se miraban a los ojos se perdían mutuamente en sus miradas .Quinn tomo la iniciativa y la pego hasta su cuerpo. Las manos de la rubia estaban en la cintura de Rachel. La morena coloco sus manos en el abdomen de Quinn, sintiendo los cuadritos de Quinn, subió lentamente acariciando cada parte del torso hasta llegar a su rostro. Sus manos estaban en las mejillas de Quinn dándole pequeñas caricias.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones, Rachel miro los labios rosados de Quinn. Se miraron rápidamente a los ojos, Rachel no lo dudo más y atrajo la cara de la rubia hasta la suya y sus labios chocaron por primera vez, Quinn suspiro al sentir los labios carnoso de su Teniente jugando con su labio inferior, las manos de la rubia se aferraban a la cintura de Rachel mientras la morena devoraba por completo los labios de Quinn. Era un beso pasional y a la vez de reconocimiento al sentir por primera vez el placer de tener esos labios que la volvían loca.

La morena lamio el labio inferior de Quinn y la rubia rápido abrió su boca para sentir la lengua de su morena que quería jugar con la suya, Quinn estaba totalmente excitada y sus manos comenzaban a subir por el cuerpo de Rachel acariciando su espalda. Las manos de Rachel abandonaron el rostro de Quinn y fueron a parar a sus abdominales rasguñándolas y apretando el cuerpo de la rubia contra el rubia siente a su soldado y se separa de Rachel que la mira con le ceño fruncido

Rachel:¿Qué…..paso…Quinn? –decía agitadamente

Quinn: señorita Berry esto no esta bien –Rachel se decepciono al escuchar las palabras de Quinn

Rachel: lo siento –bajaba su cabeza- creí que

Quinn: no lo sienta –Rachel la miraba pidiendo explicaciones- no esta bien por que si algo llega a pasar entre usted y yo quiero que sea bien –tomaba las manos de Rachel

Rachel: ¿de que hablas Quinn?

Quinn: le seré sincera señorita Berry –tomaba aire y suspiraba- usted me gusta mucho –Rachel se sonrojo y sintió felicidad al oír a la rubia

Rachel: tu….también….me..gustas-le decía nerviosa y a Quinn se le formo una sonrisa enorme

Quinn: la enamorare –Rachel se quedo en shock al oír eso, enamorarla había escuchado bien, la morena estaba segura de que Quinn le gustaba solo eso trataba de convencerse. Por que ella no podía enamorarse debido al compromiso que tenia- ¿me dejara enamorarla?-le pregunto dulcemente besando sus nudillos

Rachel: si ¨pero que dije, Quinn que me estas haciendo .esto solo tiene que ser un juego para mi recuerda solo eso, pero por que me siento feliz¨

Quinn: siiiiii –levantaba a Rachel entre sus brazos y la hacia girar-

Rachel: Quinn tranquila –sonreía al ver la felicidad de la rubia- ¨a la mierda el compromiso disfrutare de Quinn solo disfrutare el momento¨

Quinn: será la mejor pretendiente que haya tenido señorita Berry –la bajaba y besaba su mejilla

Rachel: espero que si Quinn –le daba un guiño - ¨no quiero lastimarte pero no puedo estar alejada de ti¨ Quinn ya es hora de que nos vayamos –Quinn tomo la mano de Rachel entrelazando sus dedos la morena sonrió por el gesto

Rachel llevo a Quinn hasta el edificio de su tropa, bajaron las dos y Quinn aprovecho que el lugar estaba vacio para besar a Rachel quien recibió el beso gustoso, seguían besándose hasta que un sonido las interrumpió

Hunter: wow Quinnie así se hace-las chicas se separaron y Quinn fulmino con la mirada a hunter. Rachel solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada- no se preocupen su secreto esta a salvo –les daba un guiño y entraba al edificio

Quinn: no te preocupes el es mi amigo no dirá nada que pueda afectarnos –miraba directamente a sus ojo

Rachel: esta bien Quinn –le sonreí- y dime el es el chico que entro a tu habitación ¨creo que ya encontré a alguien para Elena ¨

Quinn: si es Hunter Hamilton mi compañero y un buen amigo pero algo tonto –hacia una mueca

Rachel: interesante –la rubia la miro confundida

Quinn: esta bien señorita Berry –Rachel fruncía el ceño

Rachel: Quinn te puedo pedir un favor

Quinn: lo que sea señorita

Rachel: no me digas señorita Berry –hacia un puchero – dime Rachel

Quinn: esta bien –se sonrojaba- Rachel

Rachel: así me gusta- le sonreí- me tengo que ir Quinn

Quinn: y la veré mañana

Rachel: si búscame en el edificio a las 5.00 pm

Quinn: como usted diga

Rachel: Quinn

Quinn: ¿Qué?

Rachel: tampoco me trates de usted –la rubia se sonrojaba mas y asentía- buenas noches Quinn –le daba un corto beso en los labios

Quinn: buenas noches rach-cerraba los ojos y suspiraba

Rachel subió a su jeep y lanzo una última mirada a Quinn que seguía con los ojos cerrados, sonrió y emprendió camino hasta su base.

El entrenamiento con Rachel comenzó al día siguiente, la morena le enseñaba a manejar diferentes tipos de armas, así como la manera correcta de atacar al enemigo o verificar una casa o base enemiga.

Pasaron dos semanas desde el primer día que Quinn le dijo que iba a enamorarla. Quinn entrenaba todas las tardes con Rachel, la rubia sorprendía todos los días de entreno a Rachel con una rosa ya sea blanca o roja. Su relación había avanzado mucho en estos días se trataban con mas cariño y Rachel comenzaba a aceptar sus sentimientos por Quinn.

Santana no se dio cuenta de los entrenamientos que tenía Rachel con Quinn ya que estaba muy ocupada con Brittany y Elena no le había dicho nada por que estaba ayudado a la pequeña teniente a mantener su secreto. Todos los días después de entrenar con Rachel y Elena iba a la enfermería solo por ver a britt no sabia que pasaba cada día necesitaba verla aunque solo fuera para oírla hablar de los problemas de adicción de un tal Lord Tubbigton que le importaba un carajo quien fuera, aunque hasta el momento solo estuviera coqueteando descaradamente con la rubia de ojos azules. No lograba un acercamiento mas a ella pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto solo lo consideraba un reto.

Por otra parte Elena conoció al compañero de Quinn gracias a Rachel. Hunter era atractivo y con un cuerpo increíble según Elena. Le dijo al soldado que iba a recibir un entrenamiento especial como Quinn pero que solo seria con ella, la teniente aprovecho este acercamiento para seducir al soldado que no se opuso a al idea.

De Verónica y Emma no tenían ninguna noticia, pero no les importaba por el momento ya que las tenientes estaban pasando increíble. Rachel no sabía como controlar los deseos que tenia de tener hacer el amor con Quinn, ya que los besos que se daban a cada momento comenzaban siendo tiernos pero terminaban más pasionales y llenos de deseo. En muchas ocasiones Rachel intento llegar mas allá con Quinn pero siempre era detenía por la rubia quien ponía muchas excusas, hasta que un día la misma Quinn le dijo qué ya estaba lista pero que lo harían a su manera y no en medio del campo de entreno.

Era lunes por la tarde, Quinn se encontraba esperando a Rachel en la entrada de ¨su edificio¨ se encontraba sumamente nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar ese día. Desde el sábado no la veía ya que pidió permiso para salir e ir al pueblo con hunter que la ayudo a conseguir muchas cosas para su gran momento o como le dijo Hunter ¨su iniciación¨

-hola amor- escucho decir a alguien tras de ella

Quinn: hola –giro y miro a su morena mas linda que nunca vistiendo una camisa blanca muy fina y su falda azul que dejaba ver las muy bien formadas piernas de la pequeña teniente- estas muy linda –se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso

Rachel: pero amor si uso lo mismo de siempre –tomaba la mano de la rubia y caminan juntas hasta la entrada

Quinn: amor es que eres muy linda y no importa que uses siempre me parecerás la mujer MAS hermosa, preciosa, encantadora, única, increibl-fue interrumpida por unas labios que la besaban con mucho amor

Rachel: ya Quinn para –le decía sonrojada- te extrañe mucho amor –la miraba directamente a los ojos

Quinn: y yo a ti pero teníamos que ir al pueblo con Hun

Rachel: Elena y yo pasamos muy aburridas sin ustedes –hacia un puchero- odio al idiota de Puck

Quinn: pero es nuestro superior amor ¨debo agradecerle por darme el permiso y mentirle a rach acerca de nuestra salida con hun¨ solo fue una pequeña misión –le sonreía a su morena

Rach: no importa aun así lo odio –decía con enojo

Quinn: te ves tan linda amor –la morena se sonrojaba

Rach: siempre –ambas se miraron con amor- ¿amor?

Quinn: ¿Qué mi amor? –tomaba sus dos manos

Rach: ¿estas segura de que tu primera vez sea conmigo?-la miro a los ojos avellanan que tanto le encantaban

Quinn: si amor tu eres la indicada para mi –besaba sus labios tiernamente- ahora te pondré esto –sacaba de su bolsillo una pañoleta

Rachel: ¿Qué piensa hacer Quinn Smythe?-le peguntaba divertida mientras Quinn vendaba sus ojos

Quinn: llevarte a nuestro paraíso –entraba al edificio y cargaba a Rachel como si fuera una novia

Rachel: ¿Quinn que haces? –se estremeció al sentir las manos de la rubia entre su cuerpo

Quinn: solo te estoy tratando como la dama que eres-besaba su frente

Quinn camino con Rachel en brazos hasta llegar a unos de los salones principales, beso una vez mas la frente de Rachel y la bajo lentamente mientras abría la puerta.

Quinn: amor –tomo a Rachel por la cintura la coloco delante de ella – desde la primera vez que te vi me cautivaste tus ojos me enamoraron aunque no lo supe en ese instante tu te apoderaste de mi corazón y por eso quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo por que yo quiero rach –y sin mas quito la venda

Continuara…..

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO OCUPO LOS NOMBRES PARA REALIZAR UNA HISTORIA QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA **


	8. Conociendo el Amor y la Decepción

Capitulo 8

Conociendo el Amor y la Decepción

Quien diría que en la Base de Lima pueden crearse lugares mágicos, en donde se entrenan a los soldados con tácticas especiales para destruir al enemigo y proteger a su país. Se ah creado el lugar perfecto para la mayor expresión de amor entre dos mujeres.

Rachel: Quinn esto es hermoso

La pequeña Teniente mira el lugar fascinada, la sala de reuniones del edificio abandonado estaba llena con pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas por todo el piso en el centro donde estaba la mesa ahora se encuentra una colchoneta cubierta por una fina manta blanca y pétalos de rosas encima con dos cojines blancos. Unas velas están estratégicamente colocadas por la habitación.

Quinn: ¿te gusta rach? –la rubia abrazaba por la espalda a la teniente

Rachel: es muy hermoso Quinn –entrelazaba sus manos con los de la rubia -¿pero como hiciste todo esto? –volteaba a verla y se encontraba con la sonrisa radiante de su rubia. Quinn beso lentamente los labios de Rachel, sintiendo el sabor y disfrutando de las pequeñas caricias que Rachel le daba en sus brazos

Quinn: tuve mucha ayuda de mi familia –contestaba separándose de los labios de la morena – se que tu me dijiste que tu primera vez no fue para nada romántica –giraba lentamente a Rachel hasta tenerla de frente entre sus brazos, tomaba sus manos y las acercaba lentamente hasta sus labios depositando un beso en cada una- yo quiero que mi primera vez sea también la tuya

Rachel: Quinn –decía en apenas un susurro, la moren acaricio las mejillas de Quinn dulcemente al sentir el roce de las manos de Rachel, la rubia cerro los ojos disfrutando del momento- esta será la primera vez para mi ¿quieres saber por que? –Se acerco a Quinn y beso la comisura de sus labios, la rubia suspiro y lentamente abrió sus ojos, miro fijamente a los ojos de Rachel y asintió muy lento- será mi primera vez con amor –se sonreían mutuamente perdiéndose en los ojos de cada una – te quiero Quinn –le dijo dulcemente a la rubia

Quinn: y yo te quiero Rach –miraba a la teniente con absoluta devoción, desde hace días quería decirle a la morena que la quiere y al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de Rachel fue muy especial para la rubia

Quinn levanto a Rachel muy lento y las piernas de la morena se posicionaron en la cintura de la rubia y sus manos recorrían el rostro de Quinn rozando con un toque de ternura y amor todas sus facciones para después acariciar lentamente su cuello esto provoco en Quinn mil sensaciones de placer, deseo y sobre todo amor.

Rachel: te quiero –volvió a repetir esas dos palabras que hacían muy feliz a Quinn – te quiero tanto Quinn –al decir esto beso los labios de la rubia lentamente saboreando primero el labio inferior de la rubia, Lo tomo entre sus dos labios, mordiéndolo para después lamerlo muy despacio, esto hizo que Quinn soltara un pequeño gemido que hizo suspirar entre sus labios a Rachel.

Quinn comenzó a acariciar los muslos de la morena, sintiendo excitación debido al contacto de su cuerpo y el de su Teniente, mientras Rachel seguía besando sus labios con un deseo muy fuerte, sus manos se coloran a través de la falda de la morena, con sus pulgares acaricio muy despacio el centro de Rachel pudo sentir un ambiente totalmente cálido en esa parte y al hacer esto la morena soltó sus labios y gimió contra su cuello. Sus manos viajaron hasta el trasero de Rachel y acaricio por encima de la tela de sus bragas.

Quinn: rach –decía en un tono totalmente sensual debido a los actos anteriores- te quiero y deseo tanto – se apodero de su cuello depositando besos, mordiendo y lamiéndolo. Podía sentir en su entre pierna su erección apretándole el bóxer.

Rachel: quiiiiiiin –gemía la morena al sentir los labios suaves de Quinn por su cuello devorándola por completo- Quinn amor

Quinn: rach te quiero –la miraba directamente a los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, sus manos dejaron el trasero de Rachel y volvían a sus muslos- te quiero –le daba un beso muy tierno y caminaba con Rachel rodeándole la cintura sintiendo un calor que provenía del centro de la morena. En el camino hasta llegar al centro de la habitación se iban dando pequeños besos llegar al colchón en el centro dela habitación.

La rubia se agacho lentamente, acostando a Rachel en el proceso, se coloco encima de ella admirando el cuerpo de su Teniente quito los zapatos de Rachel y luego deslizo sus manos por las piernas largas y formadas de la morena beso lentamente cada parte de sus piernas mientras la morena se retorcía del placer, cuando llego hasta el comienzo de la falda de la morena se petrifico, no sabia que hacer al tener a Rachel dispuesta a todo con ella sus ojos reflejaron un miedo que la morena noto.

Rachel: Quinn solo déjate llevar –le dijo dulcemente y la atrajo hasta su rostro, beso los labios de la rubia- este es nuestro momento amor

Rachel tomo la iniciativa soltando el cabello de Quinn, dejando caricias en su cabello. Bajó lentamente hasta los hombros de Quinn pasando por los senos de la rubia rozando sus pezones que estaban duros, mordió su labio inferior al ver como la rubia suspiraba al sentir su contacto. Con ambas manos paso por el abdomen marcado de Quinn sintiendo la dureza y a la vez suavidad de la piel de la rubia a través de su camiseta.

Rachel: te quitare esto amor –comenzó a levantar la camisa de Quinn, dejando ver poco a poco la piel blanca y el cuerpo tonificado de la rubia hasta que la saco lentamente y la arrojo a un lado – tu ayúdame a mi –le decía mirándola a los ojos y tocando el abdomen de Quinn –

Las manos de Quinn temblaban al contacto con la piel de Rachel, subió lentamente por los brazos de la morena, pasando por sus senos acariciándolos por encima de la fina camisa blanca

Quinn: son perfectos –decía la rubia acariciándolos muy despacio, sus manos se dirigieron a la cintura de Rachel, los subió lentamente descubriendo cada parte del torso de Rachel, tocando su abdomen firme y levemente marcado, hasta llegar al comienzo de sus pechos , la morena suspiraba y sentía cada vez la humedad en su centro al sentir las caricias de Quinn.

Lentamente la rubia desabotonaba la camisa de la morena, comenzando desde el primero descubriendo poco a poco el sostén blanco de la morena, mientras abría la camisa sus dedos se colaban adentro del sostén de Rachel sintiendo la piel desnuda de sus senos. Quinn quito todo los botones y la camisa de Rachel desapareció en la habitación.

Quinn comenzó a besar el abdomen de Rachel, mientras sus manos apretaban los pechos de la morena dándole un mayor placer, la morena suspiraba y subía y bajaba su manos de Rachel viajaron hasta la espalda de la rubia y sin pensarlo desabrocho el sostén de Quinn y lo arrojo. la rubia al sentir esto para de besar el abdomen de la morena y se inclino un poco , Rachel la miro y mordió su labio inferior .

Rachel se levanto un poco hasta quedar frente a Quinn, hizo que la rubia se acostara completamente, la morena se levanto y bajo el cierre de su falda, mientras lo hacia pudo apreciar la erección de Quinn que se miraba a través del pantalón de Quinn. Bajo lentamente la falda quedando solamente en un conjunto blanco. Quinn la miraba con deseo y con la boca abierta al ver la belleza de la morena, Rachel sonrió al ver la mirada de deseo de Quinn y se mordió el labio inferior, bajo hasta llegar a los pies de Quinn que aun tenia las botas de comando, le sonrió a la rubia y comenzó a desatar las agujetas de las botas, la rubia le ayudo y se zafo las botas con una velocidad increíble, quitándose las calcetas que usaba también.

Quinn tomo de la cintura a Rachel pero la morena la empujo de nuevo al colchón quedando de nuevo acostada, se posiciono encima de la piernas de la rubia y comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Quinn por encima de la tela –rach- gemía la rubia al sentir el contacto de la morena

Rachel: amor –quitaba el botón del pantalón de Quinn y bajaba el cierre, el miembro de la rubia salto orgulloso de poder al fin estar erguido , la morena se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a bajar el pantalón con todo y bóxer de la rubia- amor relájate por que este momento jamás lo olvidaras – quitaba por completo el pantalón de la rubia dejándola completamente desnuda ante la mirada llena de deseo de Rachel –Quinn eres hermosa- le decía dulcemente colocándose encima de ella y besando sus labios con deseo

Quinn: Rachel –gemía la rubia entre los labios de a morena que agarro el miembro de Quinn y comenzaba a frotarlo de arriba hacia abajo , sintiendo lo mojado que estaba , jugaba con la punta del miembro colocando la palma de su mano encima y haciendo un movimiento circular que volvía loca a Quinn –amor ….rach…rach….mmmmm…rach…

Rachel: ¿te gusta amor? –daba pequeños besos en la mandíbula de Quinn- amor siente lo mojada que estoy –tomaba la mano de la rubia y la llevaba hasta su centro, Quinn al fin sentía la parte mas intima del cuerpo de Rachel y se sentía en el mismísimo cielo al sentir el clítoris de Rachel hinchado, tocaba el centro de Rachel que estaba empapado de los jugos de la morena –Quinn usa tu pulgar tócame….amor….tócame

Quinn: pero si te lastimo –decía agitada por las caricias de Rachel

Rachel: amor estaré bien si no te preocupes, hazme disfrutar bebe solo acaríciame vuélveme loca amor –le dijo sensualmente subiendo por su mandíbula y llegando hasta su oreja , pudo sentir como Quinn ocupaba su pulgar dando círculos en su clítoris- asi…..amor…sigue…amoooor….-sintió como Quinn metía lentamente su dedo índice en su entrada – si….. mi….amor…. has …eso ….me..harás..Terminar….amor….

La morena se irguió un poco para darle más acceso a la mano de la rubia, Quinn metía y sacaba su dedo sin dejar que su pulgar se detenga, Rachel se desprendió de su sujetador y lo arrojo, comenzó a acariciar sus pechos por el placer que estaba recibiendo de los dedos de Quinn, la rubia miraba como Rachel desbordaba sensualidad sentía que no podía continuar y que en cualquier momento ella explotaría al presenciar tan sensual escena.

Rachel: Quinn ven aquí –tomaba el rostro del a rubia y lo llevaba a sus manos, la rubia comenzó a besar los pechos desnudos de la morena succionaba alrededor de los pezones totalmente endurecidos y seguía jugando con el centro de la morena, sintió como las paredes de Rachel la apretaban sintiendo como en cualquier segundo la morena explotaría en su mano.

Rachel: quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin –y finalmente llego el orgasmo de la morena, se dejaba caer con la rubia abajo, sus respiraciones agitadas y un afina capa de sudar se podía apreciar en los cuerpos de ambas chicas, la mano de Quinn estaba totalmente empapada con la esencia de la morena

Quinn: rach… ¿estas bien? –preguntaba totalmente agitada y excitada a la morena

Rachel: si bebe estoy bien y ahora –se levantaba y se quitaba sus bragas arruinadas, quedando expuesta frente a Quinn que lo único que pudo hacer fue apreciar el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de Rachel, lo recorrió de arriba a abajo – es el momento de enseñarte a amar Quinn –puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la rubia se agacho y beso sus labios, pero fue un beso lleno de ternura y amor – esta lista mi amor –le pregunto dulcemente a Quinn

Quinn: completamente mi amor –tomaba de la cintura a Rachel y la acariciaba – te quiero

Rachel: y yo te quiero mi bebe –acaricio la mejilla de Quinn

Quinn hizo un giro rápido y quedo arriba de la morena, se miraron a los ojos disfrutando del momento. Quinn se posiciono en medio de las piernas de Rachel y las piernas de la morena atraparon su cintura el soldado de la rubia vibraba y pedía atención.

Rachel: hazlo despacio mi amor –acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia

Quinn: tengo miedo amor

Rachel: Quinn solo ámame y déjate amar –la rubia beso tiernamente los labios de Rachel

Rachel tomo el miembro de la rubia con su mano llevándolo a la entrada de su centro, Quinn temblaba al sentir la zona totalmente mojada de la morena

Rachel: tranquila amor solo confía en mi –Quinn asentía – te quiero

Quinn: y yo a ti

Se miraron a los ojos, Quinn penetro lentamente a Rachel .la rubia ahogo un pequeño grito de dolor al meter la cabeza de su miembro en la morena-¿amor estas bien? – le pregunto la morena –si solo siento un pequeño dolor- Rachel beso los labios de Quinn –solo será por un momento bebe ya veras que ya no dolerá- la rubia asintió y siguió penetrando a Rachel, ambas soltaron gemido de placer por la unió de sus sexos, las paredes de la morena apretaban el miembro de la rubia .Quinn sintió el placer de estar dentro de Rachel , cerro los ojos fuertemente al meter todo su miembro en la morena que grito al sentir el pene de Quinn tan adentro.

Quinn: se….. siente….. apretado

Rachel: am….mmor…..-las piernas de Rachel atraían mas el cuerpo de la rubia – ¿te puedes mover?-la rubia asintió, la morena abrazo fuertemente por la espalda a Quinn y la rubia comenzó a penetrar lento a Rachel debido a su inexperiencia, Quinn aumentaba la velocidad gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, el miembro de Quinn entraba y salía rápidamente de Rachel provocando que la morena clavar sus uñas en la espalda de Quinn y soltare gemidos de placer

Quinn: amoooor…rach-la rubia sentía la vibración de su miembro

Rachel: quiiiiiiiiin solo un …po..co...amas y …..terminare

Los movimientos de Quinn se aceleraron más, las paredes de la morena comenzaban a apretar el miembro .Quinn llevo su boca hasta l cuello de la morena donde comenzó a chupar morder y lamer .la morena no pudo mas y soltó un gemido –quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin- y la rubia termino llenando complétamente el interior de Rachel con su semen –rachhhhhhhhhh- la rubia sintió un placer inigualable al sentir alrededor de su miembro los jugos de Rachel combinándose con su semen

Rachel: amor eso fue –decía agitada mientras repartía besos por toda la cara de Quinn

Quinn: increíble –besaba los labios de Rachel- te quiero –beso- te quiero- beso

Rachel: y yo a ti mi amor –abrazaba a la rubia- ¿Quinn?

Quinn: ¿Qué amor? –decía mientras descansaba en el pecho de la morena

Rachel: ¿piensas permanecer dentro de mi siempre?-le preguntaba divertida

Quinn: si mi soldado estará ahí hasta el final de los tiempos

Rachel: ¿tu soldado? –le preguntaba con una enorme sonrisa y Quinn se ruborizaba

Quinn: amo así le digo de cariño –dibuja figuras imaginarias n l abdomen de Rachel – pero lo sacare si

Quinn se irguió y saco lentamente su miembro de Rachel, se quedo con la boca abierta al ver como sus fluidos combinados con los de Rachel salían

Rachel: al parecer ya quieres otra ronda –la morena pudo ver como el soldado de Quinn estaba erecto de nuevo esperando atención

Quinn: lo…lo…siento….amor-decía totalmente avergonzada

Rachel: no lo sientas mi amor –llegaba hasta su altura, empujo a Quinn hasta quedar encima de ella y comenzó a besar su abdomen – que estoy preparada para muchas rondas

Quinn: rac..ch….-gimió la rubia al sentir la lengua de Rachel en su abdomen

Rachel: pero debo decirte que es mi turno de estar arriba –se coloco encima de su abdomen y comenzó a besar el cuello de Quinn mientras sus manos acariciaban los pezones volviendo loca a la rubia

Quinn: rach…rach….amoooor…

Rachel: te gusta mi amor –la rubia asintió- pero ahora me toca disfrutar a mí

La morena se levanto un poco, tomo al soldado y lo llevo hasta su entrada comenzó a frotar la cabeza del pene de la rubia con su clítoris provocándole placer a Quinn –rach….rach….- gemía de placer la rubia, Rachel comenzó a bajar hasta tener dentro todo el miembro dentro de ella, se movía sensualmente de arriba abajo mientras sus manos aruñaban los abdominales de Quinn –amoooor ….rach…-

Rachel: esto…te …va….a ..encantar-le dijo sensualmente en la oreja de la rubia y aprovecho para morder su lóbulo mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba los testículos de Quinn por atrás de su cuerpo , Quinn al sentir eso comenzó a moverse tomando de la cintura a Rachel haciéndola brincar de arriba abajo muy rápido- amooooor asiiii amor quiiiiin- la morena coloco sus dos manos en l pecho de la rubia mientras era penetrada con tana fuerza mordía su labio inferior al sentir los espasmos en su cuerpo

Quinn: amooooo….ya…. -comenzo a aumentar la velocidad mientras rachel se volvia loca

Rachel: quinnnnn…quinnn…amor….terminems…..juntaaas…-rachel sintio el semen de Quinn y nopudo evitar que un nuevo orgasmo apareciera haciéndola gritar de placer-quiiiiiiiin

Quinn: amor ¿esta bien? –le preguntaba mientras atraía el cuerpo de la morena para que descansar en su pecho

Rachel: estoy muy bien mi amor –le decía agitada mientras le daba un beso en los labios- te quiero mi amor

Quinn: ¿amor?

Rachel: si mi amor

Quinn: ¿quieres ser mi novia?-Rachel abrió completamente los ojos y quedo sorprendida, sacudió su cabeza y contesto rápidamente

Rachel: si…si quiero-Quinn abrazo muy fuerte a Rachel ¨que acabo de hacer esto se me salió de las manos¨

Quinn: que bueno mi amor –comenzaba a besar a Rachel- te quiero amor

Quinn se sentía feliz por que Rachel le dijo que si y la morena estaba angustiada ya que ella tenia prometido y no podía seguir mintiéndole a su rubia que la enamoro por completo .los sentimientos que sentía por Quinn crecieron e la ultima semana y terminaron de crecer aun mas cuando hizo el amor con Quinn se sintió primera vez amada , pero como evitar lastimar a Quinn la única manera era terminar el absurdo compromiso impuesto y revelarse a sus padres .Rachel tenia que afrontar muchas cosas pero sabia que si Quinn estaba con ella podía con todo o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Un nuevo día en el Campo Militar de Lima se apreciaba ya , pero no era como cualquier otro era un día que cambiaria la vida de muchas personas para bien y mal. Quinn se encontraba en su habitación hablando con hunter.

Quinn: hun-hun la vida es tan bella

Hunter: totalmente de acuerdo y el amor es lo mejor –daba un largo suspiro

Quinn: si el amor –ahora ambos suspiraban

Quinn, Hunter: Rachel, Elena –ambos se miraron y se sonrieron bobamente

Quinn: vaya el señor ¨yo no me enamoro¨ esta suspirando por la teniente Elena

Hunter: que te puedo decir Quinn me enamore y cuando uno se enamora se olvida del mundo –le daba un guiño

Quinn: si tienes razón –le sonreía

Hunter: oye sabias que britt tendrá una cita

Quinn: wow con la teniente San-el chico asentía

Hunter: creo que la llegada de ese grupo de tenientes trajo al amor, amor, amor-decía con una enorme sonrisa

Quinn: si mi rach es el complemento en mi vida

Hunter: sabes ayer le pedí a Elena ser mi novia

Quinn: yo hice lo mismo con rach

Hunter, Quinn: ¿Qué te dijo? –de nuevo se sonrieron bobamente

Hunter, Quinn: que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a saltar en la cama

Hunter: ELENA

Quinn: RACHEL

Hunter: TE QUIERO

Quinn: TE QUIERO

Los chicos seguían saltando divertidos por todo el lugar cuando unos golpes en su puerta los hicieron detenerse

Hunter: ya voy –abrió la puerta y se encontró con el sargento Puckerman- señor –se puso firme y Quinn igual

Puck: chicos al campo 5 ya, nos esta visitando un grupo muy importante de tenientes

Hunter, Quinn: a la orden mi sargento

Puck: lo siento –dijo mirándolos con pena y desapareció por la puerta

Quinn: ¿y ahora que le pasa?

Hunter: no se anda en sus días –se encogió de hombros

Quinn: HUNTER

Hunter: jajajajaja

Quinn: jajajajajaaj

Hunter: ven vamos Quinn

Quinn: si y podemos ver a nuestras novias después

Hunter: si –ambos suspiraba y se dirigieron al campo 5

Mientras tanto en l campo 5 una carpa cubría un poco el campo y se podía apreciar una tarima al centro con varias sillas y los generales de la Base de Lima

Rachel: esto debe ser una broma –estaba nerviosa al recibir las noticias

Elena: san en serio van a venir –pegunto asustada

Santana: si chicas ayer las estuve buscando pero no las encontré ¿donde se metieron?

A lo lejos aparecía la tropa dandy con Quinn y Hunter al frente, las chicas se dieron una mirada cómplice necesitaban hablar con ellos antes que todo les explotara en la cara

Elena: lo siento san pero no tenemos tiempo de explicarte ahora-tomaba la mano de Rachel pero fueron detenidas por el general Bill

General Bill: Tenientes ¿adonde van? La ceremonia esta por empezar

Rachel: íbamos al baño si al baño

Elena: emergencia femenina –el general asintió incomodo y se ubico junto a Santana que miraba a las chicas con el ceño fruncido

Santana: ¿pero que mierdas les pasa?

General Bill: perdón dijo algo López –le preguntaba confundido

Santana: nada no nada general

General: y dime ¿estas emocionada?

Santana: ¿y por que debería estarlo? –miraba confundida a su superior

General Bill: oh vamos López tú prometido ya esta aquí

Santana: ¿Qué dijo? –Decía asombrada- pero creí que solo los prometidos de Rachel Y Elena estarían aquí

General Bill: no para nada, decidimos traer a los tres y hay dos sorpresas también pero eso lo hablaremos mañana-le daba un guiño-

Santana: ¨mierda debo hablar con Britt¨ me disculpa un momento –el hombre fruncía el ceño

General Bill: usted también

Santana: emergencia femenina ya sabe somos tan unidas que la tenemos a la misma vez –el general Bill se incomodo aun mas y asintió

General Bill: no se vaya a tardar

Santana: si será muy rápido –bajo las escaleras muy rápido, comenzó a correr pero choco contra la espalda de alguien – mierda

-vaya Santana tantas ganas tienes de verme- la tomaba entre sus brazos y le daba un abrazo ¨mierda¨-pensaba la Latina

Rachel: ¿Cómo nos acercamos a ellos? –le preguntaba nerviosa a su amiga

Elena: pídamelo ayuda a puck

Rachel: gran idea Elena. Ven vamos –tomaba la mano de su amiga y caminaban hasta las tropas que estaban formadas en el campo .en total eran 6 tropas conformadas de 50 soldados cada una

Las chicas iban a la mitad del campo cuando les hablo el General Bill desde la tarima pidiéndole que se acercaran.

General Bill: Teniente Berry y Teniente López vengan acérquense

Quinn: hun mira ahí esta rach –señalaba adonde estaban las chicas- y esta con Elena

Hunter: oh si –ambos le sonreían a sus novias

Quinn, Hunter: que linda-ambos suspiraban

Elena: rach que hacemos –miraban a los dos chicos que le sonreían

Rachel: no queda de otra tenemos que hablar con ellos después de esta ceremonia-le sonreía a su novia

Elena: ¿rach? –Las chicas caminaban hacia la tarima-

Rachel: ¿Qué ocurre? –notaba el tono de tristeza de Elena

Elena: no quiero perder a Hun-Hun

Rachel: y yo no quiero perder a Quinn

Elena: estamos jodidas

Rachel: bastante

Elena: dejare mi compromiso –Rachel miraba sorprendida a su amiga- y no me veas así. Yo se que tu también quieres dejarlo

Rachel: es lo que mas deseo –subían al escenario - ¿pero que pasara con nuestra carrera?

Elena: no lo se. Se supone que estamos con ellos ¿Por qué? –la miraba confundida

Rachel: para que nuestras familias sigan en el ambiente militar

Elena: ¿pero mi Huntie y Quinn son soldados?

Rachel: Elena tu sabes muy bien que no aceptaran que estemos con un soldado y lo peor de todo es que son mas jóvenes

Elena: pero solo les llevamos 7 años –Rachel fruncía el ceño

Rachel: yo le llevo siete a Quinn tu eres mayor que Hunter por ocho años

Elena: la edad no importa en el amor

Santana: ¿la edad de quien? –san sorprendía a ambas

Elena: mierda san casi me matas del susto

Santana: ¿de que hablaban? –miraba a sus amigas que parecían nerviosas

Rachel: de nada san

Santana: no les creo –entrecerraba los ojos- desde hace una semana estan muy misteriosas ustedes

Rachel: no digas tonterías. Tu eres la que esta misteriosa –la señalaba con el dedo

Elena: si siempre despareces después del entrenamiento

Santana: eso no les importa-se encogía de hombros

Rachel: lo mismo te decimos a ti no debe importarte lo que hagamos

Santana: como sea –rodaba los ojos- ¿chicas?

Rachel, Elena: ¿Qué?

Santana: mi estúpido prometido esta aquí –las chicas abrieron los ojos por completo

Rachel: pero ¿Por qué?

Santana: no lo se pero necesito hablar con Britt –suspiraba frustrada y las chicas se miraron entre si

Elena: ¿Britt la enfermera?-san asintió con tristeza

Rachel: ¿Por qué debes hablar con ella? –le pregunto confundida

Santana: hay algo que debo decir-fue interrumpida por la voz del general Bill

Teniente: ATENCION –las tropas miraban al frente- FIIIIRMES –un teniente anunciaba el inicio de la ceremonia- PRESENTANDO AL GENERAL BILL GROW

General Bill: descansen

Soldados: SI MI GENERAL –todas la tropas asumían la posición

General Bill: es para mi un honor estar en presencia de ustedes –señalaba a todos- están aquí pro que demostraron ser l os mejores elementos que pudimos reclutar y no hay duda alguna que entre ustedes estarán los próximos lideres de nuestro amado ejercito –detenía su discurso por un segundos y miraba a todos con una sonrisa

Rachel: ¨mierda Bill quieres callarte e ir al grano necesito hablar con mi amor y explicarle todo antes que vea a ese tonto¨

Elena: ¨rayos si que habla y lo peor que siempre es lo mismo, amor ya voy ¨-le daba una rápida mirada a Hunter- ¨que lindo mi soldado ¨ sonreí a bobamente

Hunter: ¨aburrido. Oh ahí esta mi amor soy tan malditamente afortunado¨

Santana: ¨espero que el plan funcione si no le pateare las bolas, Britt por favor entiéndeme¨

Quinn: ¨hoy veré de nuevo a mi rach mmmm tengo que preparar algo especial. Que bueno que aun tengo algunas cosas de la vez que salí al pueblo con hun-hun¨

Genral Bill:…..y así es como ustedes se están convirtiendo en lo mejor de lo mejor, y es un honor para mi presentarle a este grupo de teniente son los mejores que hemos tenido en los últimos años

Santana: ¨lo se soy tan genial¨

General Bill: Teniente Santana López –san se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba al frente – Teniente Elena López- se colocaba junto a su prima

Hunter: ¨esa es mi amor putos wuuuuuuuuuu¨-sonreía orgulloso y miraba a Elena que le sonreía

Santana: pero que mierda fue eso –miraba la sonrisa de su prima- ¿a quien le sonríes primita? –Dio una mirada donde tenia los ojos fijos Elena- ¨que demonios es la tropa de Puckerman –fruncía el ceño

General Bill: La Teniente Rachel Berry –la morena se levanto y mira hacia Quinn y le dio una sonrisa

Quinn: ¨mi rach que hermosa esta ¨-le daba aun guiño y rach se ruborizo

Santana: ¨oh demonios ¨-la latina se dio cuenta - ¨esto va a terminar muy mal¨

General Bill: estas mujeres hermosas y sexys –Quinn y Hunter fruncían el ceño-

Quinn, Hunter: ¨viejo verde le pateare el trasero¨-las tenientes lo fulminaron con la mirada

General Bill: jajaaja uno no puede negar la belleza –les daba un guiño y las chicas hacían una mueca de asco-

Quinn, Hunter: ¡MALDITO! ¨oh mierda¨

Puck: SMYTHE; HAMILTON -los fulminaba con al mirada y los chicos bajaron la cabeza apenados

General Bill: oigan no piensen que soy un viejo verde –le ponía un toque de humor

Quinn, Hunter: si como no –decían en un susurro y se miraron cómplices

General Bill: pero debo decirles que están señoritas tan bellas ya no están disponibles –Hunter y Quinn fruncían el ceño

Rachel: oh no –buscaba rápido con la mirada a Quinn

Elena: no creo que se atreva –volteo a ver a su amiga

Santana: esto es una mierda

General Bill: como saben esta hermosas mujeres conforman uno del os grupo elite del ejercito de Estados Unidos. Falta dos miembros importantes pero no se preocupen ya nos acompañaran dentro de poco. Tropas es un honor para mí presentarle a un equipo más de tenientes prodigios

Puck: Quinn, Hunter les daré el día –puck se acerco a ellos y le susurro. Los chicos miraron confundidos a puck- ya verán por que

Quinn: ¿Qué le pasa? –le pregunto a su amigo y hun solo se encogió de hombros

General Bill: les presento al Teniente Sebastián Smythe-llegaba una camioneta y un chico delgado alto con buen cuerpo bajaba del auto –

Quinn: ¨oh no es Sebastián ¿Qué hace aquí? ¨-hunter le dio una mirada a Quinn

Sebastián: es un honor estar aquí mi general –hacia el saludo militar y se ubica junto a el

General Bill: Teniente Sam Evans –bajaba un rubio con una boca peculiar pero con un cuerpo definido se ubico junto a Sebastián

Quinn: wow que bocota –abrió los ojos como platos

Hunter: jajaaja

Puck: CALLENSE –los retaba con la mirada

General Bill: y por ultimo al Teniente Blaine Andersson –llegaba un moreno con una gran sonrisa – ellos soldados son el grupo de asalto GHOST

Los tres chicos miraron a todas las tropas pero la mirada de uno de ellos se enfoco en una persona en especial.

Sebastián: ¿Quinn? –entrecerraba los ojos para poder verla mejor la rubia al sentir la mirada del chico bajo la cabeza

General Bill: es un placer tener a estos dos grupos en nuestra base –miraba con orgullo a los seis- oh un detalle importante para que no anden buscando algún tipo de relación con ellos eh –miraba a sus tropas

Rachel: no puede ser

Elena: mierda –le daba una mirada a rach-

Rachel: no nos perdonaran –sus ojos comenzaba a llenarse de lagrimas

Elena: tenemos que explicarles rach no te desesperes –tomaba la mano de su amiga en señal de apoyo

Rachel: pero Elena los lastimaremos –apretaba la mano de Elena

Elena: tenemos que enfrentar las consecuencias –rach asintió y busco con la mirada a su rubia y noto que tenia la mirada fija en el suelo

General Bill: que bonito es cuando en el ejército las relaciones toman fuerza, y es así como estos seis tenientes –los señalaba Quinn rápido levanto la cabeza y miro con el ceño fruncido- están ligados por un lazo más fuerte que la hermandad del ejército

Las tres Teniente tenían una tristeza inmensa al saber que muy pronto dañarían a la persona que mas quieren

General Bill: Teniente Sebastián le cedo la palabra –Sebastián se acerco al podio

Sebastián: es un placer informarles que estas señoritas –miraba a las tres teniente- son nuestras prometidas

Las tenientes sintieron un baldazo de agua fría. Rachel y Elena buscaron la mirada de Quinn y Hunter pero los chicos tenían la cabeza abajo

Hunter: ¨prometidas que mierda es esto¨-sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

Quinn: ¨esto debe ser una broma, rach me quiere y ella jamás me lastimaría si debe ser una broma¨-la rubia temblaba y sus ojos ya no pudieron retener las lagrimas

Sebastián: La teniente Rachel Berry es la prometida de el teniente Sam Evans –al escuchar esto Quinn levanto la cabeza y miro hacia rach pudo ver como el tipo de la boca grande se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura dándole un beso en los labios-

Quinn: hun…..hun….-decía con su labios temblando y con lagrimas por todo su rostro- esto es …..Mentira cierto

Hunter: Quinn yo –miraba a su amiga y escucho de nuevo la voz del Teniente

Sebastián: vamos Teniente Andersson no sea tímido vaya por su prometida –Blaine se acerco hasta Elena la abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios

Hunter: esto es una maldita mierda –decía mirando la escena con rabia

Sebastián: y como se habrán dado cuenta esta hermosa mujer –santana se acerco a el- es mi prometida- tomaba la mano de la latina y le daba un beso

Hunter , Quinn: Oh no Britt –se miraron ambos

General Bill: jajajaa esto es hermoso. No les parece hermoso

Sam: te extrañe amor –seguía con Rachel entre sus brazos - ¿amor que te pasa?-le pregunto al ori los sollozos de su novia

Rachel: nada Sam solo es la emoción ya sabes ¨Quinn amor perdóname, estúpida, estúpida eres una tonta Rachel acabas de joder lo mas lindo que tenias ¨

Quinn: rach ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste enamorarte? ¿Por qué me enamore de ti? –lloraba con mas fuerza bajo la mirada y apretaba los puños

Puck: Hamilton, Smythe –los chicos miraron a su sargento- vengan conmigo –los chicos asintieron y se retiran de la formación

Sebastián: ¿adonde vas Quinn? –fruncía el ceño

Santana: ¿dijiste Quinn? –lo miraba confundida

Sebastián: te lo explico luego –san asintió dudosa

Quinn: -sollozo- ¿adonde vamos puck?

Puck: los llevare a olvidar

Hunter: ¿tu lo sabias cierto? –se detuvo y toma a Quinn de la mano

Puck: chicos les explico todo luego ahora síganme –los miraba con pena

Quinn: si vamos no quiero estar viendo esa estúpidas muestras de amor –se limpiaba las lagrimas y seguía caminando

Puck: chicos súbanse a la camioneta solo hare una llamada-Quinn y hunter se dirigieron hasta el parqueo de la base –

-Puckerman ya estallo todo- se escucho una voz al otro lado

Puck: si los pobres están devastados

-que bien así se olvidaran de esas perras –

Puck: créeme que eso es lo que quieren, ahora me los llevare a olvidar un poco- pateaba una roca

-pero no dejes que hagan una tontería Puckerman –

Puck: eso no esta en mis manos

-te lo advierto sino regresaras a lavar baños –

Puck: si como sea

-nos vemos idiota- colgó la llamada

Puck: lo que tengo que hacer por no perder mi posición –suspiraba frustrado – bueno es el momento de ir a emborracharse

Continuara…..

**-Hola lo siento por tardar tanto ya se no tengo perdón **** bueno aquí un capitulo mas nos vemos mañana con un capitulo especial **** entre Quinn y Hunter **

**-gracias por todos sus comentarios me animan mucho **** y un saludo para todas espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y debo mencionarles que esta es la primera vez que escribo algo así ya saben la primera vez y eso así que no se que tal me quedo ;)**

**-y esta historia es Faberry asi que tenia que ser Rachel quien estrenara a Quinn **** una disculpa a las que querían a San jejee pero todo puede pasar lol**

**- GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO OCUPO LOS NOMBRES PARA REALIZAR UNA HISTORIA QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA **


	9. Love Stinks

**Antes de iniciar wow no se si me lean la mente o que pero mariviagron o.o adivinaste y kali también wow :O**

**Gracias a todo por comentar **

Capitulo 9

Love Stinks

Quinn: ¿Por qué nos hicieron esto?-seguía llorando mientras miraba el camino

Hunter: sabes Quinn –se limpiaba las lágrimas- esto es una mierda

Puck: chicos vamos no estén así. Yo tengo el remedio para curar sus corazones rotos- los miraba por el retrovisor de la camioneta- ya verán como olvidaran todo

Quinn: pero yo no quiero olvidar a mi rach –lloraba aun mas – ella es mi todo mi amor es mi vida

Hunter: ni yo quiero olvidar a mi Elena –lloraba y abrazo a Quinn

Quinn: necesitamos hablar con ellas

Hunter: si –asentía y se separaba de Quinn - tenemos que escuchar sus explicaciones

Quinn: puck vuelve –se acercaba a su sargento y le tocaba el hombro

Hunter: vamos regresemos necesitamos verlas

Puck: me están jodiendo –detenía la camioneta- no puedo creer que piensen hablar con ellas

Quinn: pero puck ellas –fue interrumpida por su sargento

Puck: ni mierda –los miraba con el ceño fruncido- los engañaron jugaron con sus sentimientos –Quinn y Hunter bajaron la mirada tristes- solo querían acostarse con ustedes. Lo siento por decirles esto pero solo quiero ayudarlos –los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a llorar de nuevo-

En el Campo Militar de Lima el ambiente era de celebración por la reunión de los Tenientes más aclamados.

Sam: amor estoy muy feliz al fin estamos juntos de nuevo –los Tenientes se encontraban tomando unas bebidas

Rachel: ah mi también me da gusto –le contestaba sin ganas

Santana: Sebastián ven tienes que acompañarme-Blaine y Elena miraban a ala pareja

Sebastián: vaya te hice tanta falta –le daba un guiño y la latina solo rodaba los ojos- si me disculpan nos retiramos –toma la mano de San y salieron de la habitación

Elena: creo que me retirare-le daba una mirada rápida a Rachel

Blaine: ¿te sientes mal? –tomaba la mano de su prometida

Elena: solo estoy un poco cansada

Rachel: no te preocupes Blaine yo me encargo de ella –se acerco a la pareja

Sam: amor por que no dejas que Blaine se haga cargo y tú te quedas conmigo –la abrazaba por la cintura

Elena: no en serio necesito que rach me acompañe –los presentes la miraron confusos- quiero decir es una situación de chicas y bueno

Blaine: oh en ese caso creo que esta bien que ella te acompañe –besaba la frente de Elena

Rachel: Sam, Elena me necesita

Sam: esta bien –hacia un puchero

Rachel: te veo mas tarde si –Sam se acerco a darle un beso pero Rachel le volteo la cara y término dándole el beso en la mejilla el chico frunció el ceño

Elena: adiós Blaine –daba un beso a la mejilla del chico

Blaine: cuídate amor y gracias por acompañarla Rachel –le daba una mirada de agradecimiento a Rachel

Rachel: Blaine esta señorita es como mi hermana y yo también me preocupo adiós

Las chicas salieron corriendo de la habitación con un solo objetivo encontrar a sus amores y explicarles todo. Muy cerca de ahí una latina discutía con su prometido.

Sebastián: Santana espera detente –tomaba la mano de su novia y la detenía-

Santana: no fastidies solo sígueme-le fruncía el ceño

Sebastián: antes de seguir siguiéndote me puedes decir ¿adonde vamos? –se cruzaba de brazos

Santana: vamos a la enfermería ahora cállate y sigue caminando –lo fulminaba con la mirada

Sebastián: ¿y para que vamos ahí? –seguía a la latina

Santana: lo sabrás cuando llegamos –el chico rodaba los ojos

Sebastián: como sea pero después tu me acompañaras a buscar a alguien –san fruncía el ceño y asentía- favor con favor se paga

Santana: como los viejos tiempos suricato

Sebastián: si copia de Paula Abdul

Santana: Paula Abdul no es latina-fruncía el ceño

En el pueblo de Lima Ohio una camioneta era seguida por otra igual .la primera se detuvo afuera de un bar ¨El Suavecito¨ mientras tanto la orea se estaciono cerca vigilando a los miembros de la primera.

Quinn: ¿Qué es esto?-fruncía el ceño

Hunter: es El Suavecito-miraba sorprendido

Puck: así es chicos –colocaba sus brazos en los hombros de los chicos- hemos venido a olvidar

Quinn: ¿venimos a emborracharnos?-puck asentía

Hunter: no estoy seguro, además esto es un burdel –puck de nuevo asentía

Puck: si quieren solo podemos tomar y no se preocupen que hoy todo por mi cuenta –movía sus cejas sugerentemente- TODO

Los tres chicos entraron al local mientras eran vigilados por dos personas

-ya llegaron –una persona miraba a través de unos binoculares

-hay que llamar al tonto de Puckerman-

-¿Cuál de los dos? –reía

-al numero uno- rodaba los ojos

-no te pongas bravita amor- le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios

-no esta bien ya no estoy enojada- besaba con pasión a su acompañante y el beso fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular

-mierda- fruncía le ceño

-Kitty no digas groserías – era regañada

Kitty: pero amor –hacia un puchero

-callada que voy a contestar-

-¿Qué mierdas estaban haciendo que no me cogían el maldito teléfono?-se escuchaba una voz al otro lado

-general estábamos siguiendo al objetivo y ya llegaron al lugar asignado- Kitty comenzó a besarla en la mejilla- y…y….-hablaba nerviosamente al sentir los besos de su chica

-¿Y QUE? Habla de una maldita vez – se escucho un pequeño gemido – oh ya veo

-General eso fue….-hablaba nerviosa mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Kitty

-Rose deja de estar haciendo tijeras con Wilde y concéntrense-

Marley: si esta bien ¿quiere que llamemos a Puckerman?

-no de ese judío me encargo yo –

Marley: esta bien mi general

-pueden seguir con su sexo lésbico –Marley se ruborizaba- y me avisan cuando comience el paso 2

Marley: como usted diga –la llamada era finalizada

Kitty: y bien ¿Qué te dijo? –miraba con una sonrisa picara a su novia

Marley: nada que ella le hablara a puck –se recostaba en el asiento de la camioneta

Kitty: en serio –se subía en las piernas de la ojiazul – por que –besaba el cuello de las mas alta- yo escuche pueden seguir con su sexo lésbico –lamia el cuello de Marley

Marley: kiiity –soltaba un gemido y le sonreí a su novia

Dentro del Suavecito, los chicos llegaron y vieron a una mujer de color vestida estrafalariamente y se acerco a ellos

-Bienvenidos mis amores –le daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno

Puck: hola Unique –le sonreía- lo siento por venir tan temprano

Unique: puck tú eres bienvenido a la hora que quieras

Puck: es que apenas son las 2.00 y bueno no se si puedes recibirnos-miraba a Hunter y Quinn

Unique: no hay ningún problema –miraba a los dos jóvenes – tus amigos son bienvenidos

Puck: bueno chicos –miraba a ambos cuando escucho el sonido de su celular- lo siento ya vuelvo –se iba a contestar y dejaba a Quinn y Hunter con Unique

Unique: ¿oye yo te conozco?-miraba a Hunter

Hunter: si eh venido unas cuantas veces

Unique: así que eres un cliente

Hunter: algo así –contestaba sin ánimos

Unique: ¿y tu quien eres? –miraba a Quinn que desde que llego noto que la estaba analizando con la mirada

Quinn: soy Quinn –le daba la mano- es un placer

Unique: pero que niña tan educada –le sonreía y notaba las miradas tristes de los chicos - ¿Qué les pasa mis amores?

Hunter: nada -bajaba la cabeza y Quinn lo imitaba

Unique: en serio parece como si se enteraron que les queda un día de vida-decía divertida

Quinn: eso hubiera sido mejor que la verdad –daba un suspiro

Unique: mmmm parece que la razón de su tristeza es el amor –los chicos levantaban la mirada- es correcto cierto- ambos asentían y comenzaban a llorar- tranquilos saben que las penas de amor se curan con alcohol y aquí hay mucho vengan, vengan –tomaba sus manos y los llevaba a la barra

Puck: hola-el chico estaba fuera del local

-tonto ya están en el bar –puck fruncía el ceño

Puck: ¿y tu como sabes eso?

-por favor yo se cada uno de tus patéticos movimientos. Ahora déjalos ahí y vete –

Puck: ¿Qué? Pero pensé que querías que me quedare con ellos aquí para que no pudieran hablar con las chicas

-si ese era el plan pero cambie de opinión así que saca tu sucio trasero de ahí y regresa a la base-

Puck: piensa que los dejare solos –le decía con un tono elevado

-escúchame bien Puckerman tu no me hablas en ese tono y como se te ocurre que los dejare solo ya tengo a alguien que se ocupara de la situación así que lárgate de ahí y no me cuestiones mas-

Puck: como digas Sue-la llamada era finalizada y puck fruncía el ceño- que estas planeando General Sue Sylvester

Unique: entonces ellas tenían prometidos –la dueña se encontraba dándole bebida tras bebida a los dos chicos mientras le contaban toda la historia

Quinn: si puede creerlo –se tomaba todo el vodka de un trago – jugaron con nosotros

Hunter: las mujeres son malignas –llenaba su vaso y bebía

Quinn: oye no digas eso –le daba un pequeño golpe- recuerda que yo soy mujer

Hunter: tu eres un caso especial –la abrazaba- te quiero Quinn

Quinn: y yo a ti hun-hun

Hunter: a la única mujer que quiero es a ti

Quinn: así se habla-los dos brindaban- espera también Britt

Hunter: es cierto ella es la otra excepción

Unique: ¿y yo no soy una excepción? –los miraba con una sonrisa

Quinn: tu no eres mujer –fruncía el ceño- sin ofender-Hunter abría los ojos por completo y escupió la bebida que tenia en la boca

Hunter: ¿Qué? –miraba confundido a Quinn

Unique: jajaja vaya eres muy lista

Quinn: lo se –tomaba la botella y se servía otro trago

Hunter: wow en serio no eres mujer –Unique asentía- entonces te diré algo -se tomaba otro trago- Quinn tiene pene

Quinn: Hunter

Unique: ya lo sabia –Quinn la miraba confundida

Quinn: ¿y como lo sabias?

Unique: Puckerman –Quinn rodaba los ojos

Hunter: es un chismoso jajajaa

Quinn: tu también –le daba un pequeño golpe – jajajajajja

Hunter: jajajaja Unique otra botella –decía ya afectado por el alcohol

Unique: con gusto mis amores –se dirigió a tomar otra botella cuando vio a Puck que le hacia una seña – tengan – les daba la botella

Quinn: no bebes con nosotros –le preguntaba mientras Hunter intentaba abrir la botella

Unique: no tengo que abrir el bar pero le prometo volver –les daba un guiño y buscaba a Puck

Puck: te los dejare debo irme-Unique fruncía el ceño

Unique: ya sabes que todo a tu cuenta

Puck: si, si vigílalos o si no m e matan

Unique: eso te costara –le daba una sonrisa

Puck: esta bien solo tenlos vigilados nos vemos-el chico salía del local

Kitty: te gusta mi amor-la chica penetraba con dos dedos a su novia

Marley: sigue….asi….mas…mas…rápido-

Kitty: mmmm-chupapa los pezones de su novia y bajaba hasta su centro- kittycat quiere jugar

Marley: Kitty ¿Qué haces? –le pregunto al sentir que saco sus dedos de su centro

Kitty: miau-la rubia uso su lengua para jugar con el clítoris de Marley

Marley: kiiiiityy…..mmmmm….amor

Kitty: miau –metió du dedo índice dándole mas placer a su novia- vente para mi amor

Marley: ya…..ya…Kitty

Kitty: miau –lamia alrededor del clítoris de su novia mientras aumentaba las embestidas y Marley jugaba con sus cabellos rubios haciéndola hacer mas presión en su centro

Marley: ya….no puedo….-la rubia metió otro dedo mientras Marley comenzó a sentir espasmos que le indicaban que pronto de iba a venir- kiiiityyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-la rubia recibió los jugos de su novia y comenzó a jugar con su lengua quitando todos los fluido lentamente dándole un mayor placer a Marley

Kitty: miau, miau-subía dando pequeños beso por todo el cuerpo de la ojiazul- te amo mi amor-le daba un pequeño beso en los labio

Marley: y yo te amo a ti mi kittycat-daba un beso mas profundo a su novia

Kitty: miau alguien quiere mas –comenzaba a besar el cuello de su novia

Marley: Kitty espera-detenía a su novia que la miraba con el ceño fruncido- puck ya salió

Kitty: mierda tenemos que entrar ya

Marley: Kitty no digas groserías-fruncía el ceño, mientras se arreglaba la ropa - ¿amor bájate de mi?

Kitty: esta bien Rose –Marley fruncía el ceño- te amo –le daba un beso y bajaba al asiento del piloto

Las chicas miraron como Puckerman abandonaba el lugar y como algunas personas comenzaban a llegar al bar.

Kitty: vamos amor –abría la puerta y bajaba rápido a abrirle la puerta a su novia

Marley: si vamos

Bajaron de la camioneta y se dirigieron dentro del lugar donde ya podía escucharse el ambiente típico.

Unique: bienvenidos a El Suavecito-anunciaba Unique en el escenario el comienzo de la fiesta- ya saben mis amores esta es su casa –los tipos que ya se encontraban adentro levantaban sus bebidas en honor a Unique.

Quinn: ¿Por qué Rachel? –tomaba directamente de la botella

Hunter: la vida es una mierda –daba un golpe en la barra y el camarero un chico de ojos celestes y cabello castaño le fruncía el ceño – los siento hermano

Quinn: es que tenemos penas de amor –abrazaba a su amigo y lloraban juntos

-y por que no cantan una canción hoy tenemos karaoke – les decía mientras limpiaba unos vaso

Hunter: ¿y para que queremos cantar?-lo señalaba

-por medio de la música es más fácil expresar los sentimientos-

Quinn: mira ehhh –lo miraba confundido

-Rory-

Quinn: si Rory, nosotros no cantamos lo intente una vez y todo creyeron que me gustaba una mujer mayor

Hunter: pero te gusta una mujer mayor-la miraba confundido

Quinn: RACHEL-lloraba de nuevo al recordar a la chica

Rory: vamos chicos canten anímense y así dejan de hacer estragos aquí –los miraba con el ceño fruncido

Hunter: si vamos Quinn

Quinn: sii hay que cantarles a esas malagradecidas-se levantaban con dificultad ambos y Rory negaba con al cabeza- espera –se detenía- olvidamos a botellín

Hunter: ¿Quién es botellín?

Quinn: el –tomaba la botella de vodka de la barra- ahora si vamos a cantar a las mujeres que nos rompieron el corazón

Hunter: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kitty: que horrible lugar-las chicas entraban al local y miraban como mujeres con corsé se paseaban entre las mesas sirviendo tragos

Marley: no esta tan mal-Kitty le fruncía el ceño- ven vamos a una mesa-le decía emocionada

Quinn: oye-tocaba el hombro del dj que se encontraba cerca el escenario-

Dj: si rubia

Hunter: queremos cantar una canción

Dj: ¿y cual quieren cantar?-les preguntaba mientras abría el programa de pistas

Quinn: una de desamor

Hunter: si queremos expresar nuestro odio al amor –le quitaba la botella a Quinn y le daba un trago

Dj: hay muchas díganme una en especifico

Quinn: lo tengo –sacudía al dj

Dj: tranquila-le sonreía

Hunter:¿Cuál elegiste? –quinn le susurraba al oído – es perfecta –intentaba chocar los cinco pero fallaba y golpeab al dj

Dj: oye viejo –le frunica le ceño

Quinn: lo sentimos

Dj: si como no .ahora suban al escenario que los anunciare

Marley: ¿puedes verlos? –dab una mirada por el bar

Kitty: no –fruncía el ceño al ver como una camarera llegaba con sus bebidas y se comía con la mirada a Marley

Camarera: aquí tienen. Un ron para la rubia y un gintonic para la morocha ojos azules –le daba un guiño

Kitty: desaparece –la fulminaba con la mirada

Camarera: si necesitas algo mas –le pregunto a Marley- pregunta por Camil –le susurraba al oído y Kitty se levanto con intenciones de golpearla pero fue detenida por su novia

Marley: amor tranquila –tomaba las manos de su novia y les daba un beso

Kitty: Marley –le fruncía el ceño – tu eres mía

Marley: lo se amor –la miraba con ternura-

Kitty: golpeare a esa tal Camil –imitaba la voz de la chica- así le enseñare que con mi mujer nadie se mete

Marley: eres tan linda celosa –le daba un beso en los labios pero se separaron al escuchar al dj del lugar-

Dj: buenas noches amigos –el publico aplaudía- empezaremos temprano con nuestra noche de karaoke

Marley: si karaoke –se llenaba a de ilusión- amor cantemos si –le hacia ojitos

Kitty: como decirte que no cuando me pones esos ojos

Dj: y aquí tenemos a los primeros valientes ellos son soldados –los presentes aplaudían mientras Kitty y Marley ponían su atención en el escenario- vinieron aquí para olvidar sus penas

-el amor es una mierda- gritaba un señor y levantaba su cerveza

-si las mujeres solo juegan con nuestros sentimientos- se escuchaba a otro

Dj: bueno tranquilos aquí los dejo con el dueto de Quinn y Hunter o Quinter su nombre profesional –el chico fruncía el ceño ¨niños tontos me obligaron a decir esto¨

Salían detrás de las cortinas Hunter y Quinn ambos con un micrófono y las chicas se dieron una mirada rápida

Kitty: ahí están –le decía a su novia

Quinn: buenas noches OHIO –gritaba la rubia y todo los del bar aplaudían y silbaban

Hunter: somos QUINTER

Ooooooooooowwoowowowowowowow- gritaba el público

Quinn: y como ya escucharon venimos aquí para olvidar las penas, por que unas mujeres jugarn con nosotros

-eso si que duele – grito un sujeto

Hunter: si jugaron con nosotros y ellas hasta tienen prometido ¿pueden creerlo?

-QUE MALDITAS- -SON UNAS PERRAS- gritaba aun señor de un bigote raro rodeado de unos cinco tipos

Quinn: oiga bigotón –miraba al sujeto- no le permitiré que las ofenda-los cinco tipos le fruncían el ceño pero el dueño del bigote reía divertido y levantaba su cerveza

Kitty:¿que mierdas les pasa ?

Marley: ¿Qué pasa?

Kitty: que ellas los engañan y aun las defienden –fruncía el ceño- no entiendo – tomaba de su bebida

Marley: se nota que de verdad las quieren –miraba a los dos chicos y Kitty se encogía de hombros

Hunter: si ustedes no pueden ofenderlas por que aun las queremos –señalaba a todo el público

Quinn: si eso aun las queremos pero aun así no queremos al amor

Hunter: si el amor es una mierda

-a la mierda canten ya –

Quinn: oiga tranquila que Yo tengo el micrófono

-canten ya –

-que canten, que canten, que canten que canten, que canten, que canten que canten, que canten, que canten

Kitty: CANTEN YA! ASI DEJAN DE JODER –gritaba divertida mientras Marley negaba con la cabeza

-así se habla- un sujeto levantaba su cerveza en honor a Kitty

Quinn: esta bien cantaremos

Hunter; y esta canción es dedicada a todas esas personas que creen en el amor

Quinn: son unos iluso por el amor apesta

Se apagaron las luces del escenario y se podía escuchar una melodía que identifico Kitty

Kitty: wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu asi se hace perras –gritaba mientras todos pateaban el suelo

Quinn:LOVEEEEEE STINKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsss

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-gritaban todos los del bar

_Quinn: _

_You love her  
But she loves him_

Tu la amas  
Pero ella lo ama a el

_And he loves somebody else  
You just can't win _

Y ella ama a otra persona  
Simplemente no puedes ganar

_And so it goes  
Till the day you die _

Y así sucesivamente  
Hasta el día de tu muerte_  
This thing they call love  
It's gonna make you cry _

Esta cosa que llaman amor  
Te va a hacer llorar  
_  
I've had the blues  
The reds and the pinks  
One thing for sure_

He tenido el blues  
Los rojos y los claveles  
Una cosa es segura

Quinn se detenía y bajaba la cabeza, todo el bar quedo en silencio una luz ilumino a la rubia y a Hunter.

Hunter, Quinn:

_(Love stinks)  
Love stinks yeah yeah_

(El amor apesta)  
El amor apesta sí sí

Todos aplaudían y corean junto con los QUINTER

_(Love stinks)  
Love stinks yeah yeah_

(El amor apesta)  
El amor apesta sí sí

_(Love stinks)  
Love stinks yeah yeah_

(El amor apesta)  
El amor apesta sí sí

Hunter:

_Two by two and side by side  
Love's gonna find you yes it is _

De dos en dos y al lado del otro  
El amor va a encontrarte sí así es

_You just can't hide  
You'll hear it call _

Simplemente no puedes ocultarte  
Lo Oirás llamarte

_Your heart will fall  
Then love will fly _

Tu corazón caerá  
Entonces el amor va a volar

_It's gonna soar  
I don't care for any casanova thing _

Que va a volar  
No me importa para nada Casanova

_All I can say is  
Love stinks_

Todo lo que puedo decir es  
El amor apesta

Quinn: canten conmigo OHIO –gritaba animada

Quinn,Hunter y todos los del bar:

_(Love stinks)  
Love stinks yeah yeah_

(El amor apesta)  
El amor apesta sí sí

_(Love stinks)  
Love stinks yeah yeah_

(El amor apesta)  
El amor apesta sí sí

_(Love stinks)  
Love stinks yeah yeah_

(El amor apesta)  
El amor apesta sí sí

Todos los del bar disfrutaron de la interpretación de Quinn y Hunter y mas un sujeto del publico

-llevémonos a esos chicos –le decía a otro sujeto

-pero señor Guzmán son militares-

Señor Guzmán: eso es solo un extra jajaja

-QUINTER,QUINTER, QUINTER,QUINTER, QUINTER,QUINTER, QUINTER,QUINTER, QUINTER,QUINTER-

Hunter: los queremos OHIO

Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuu-gritaban todo el bar

Quinn: y recuerden LOVES STINKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSss

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-contestaban y aplaudían todos

Quinn: eso fue genial –abrazaba a su amigo

Hunter: tal vez deberíamos largarnos e iniciar una banda

Quinn: si pero debemos incluir a Britt y Finn-el chico asentía

-disculpen chicos- un sujeto vestido de negro muy grande llegaba hasta donde ellos

Hunter: ¿quieres un autógrafo?

-bueno quiero que me acompañen a la mesa de mi jefe-

Quinn: vamos hun-hun hay que atender al publico

Marley: Kitty mira –señalaba a los chicos que eran guiados por un sujeto extraño

Kitty: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –fruncía el ceño

Señor Guzmán: vaya bienvenidos a mí humilde mesa –saludaba a los chicos y le ofrecía una cerveza

Quinn: mira botellín tienes amigas –le hablaba a la botella de vodka y todo fruncían el ceño

Hunter; gracias señor –fruncia el ceño

Señor Guzman: Pedro Juarez

Quinn: es latino –preguntaba mirando a botellín

Hunter; latino –comenzaba a sollozar y todos fruncían el ceño

Marley: ese sujeto me parece familiar

Kitty: a mi también. Ahora mismo averiguaremos quien es –tomaba una foto con disimulo – ya vuelvo amor iré a la camioneta tu vigílalos –le daba aun beso en los labios

Marley: no te tardes –le sonreía a su novia

Pedro: ¿Por qué lloras?

Quinn: por el amor –contesto la rubia y se comenzaba a llorar junto con hunter

Pedro: oigan ya se como pueden olvidar

Quinn: pues el alcohol no ayuda –fruncía el ceño- botellín no te enojes tu si nos ayudas –miraba a la botella de vodka- no es cierto –le decía en un susurro a Pedro quien reía por las ocurrencias de la rubia

Pedro: jajaja permítanme hacerles una invitación a mi casa

Hunter: lo siento pero no damos espectáculos privados –lo señalaba y bebía de su cerveza

Quinn: hun no seas mal educado

Pedro: esta bien pero no los invitaba para eso

Quinn: ¿entonces? –lo miraba confundido

Pedro: me cayeron bien y quiero ayudarlos

Hunter: ¿y como?

Pedro: los llevare al paraíso

Quinn: ¿podemos llevar a botellín? Si no lo llevamos se enojara –señalaba a su amigo

Pedro: por supuesto que si, pero primero haremos una parada. Verán hoy es el cumpleaños de mi esposa y necesito recoger sus regalos y mis amigos –señalaba a todos los tipos en la mesa- son muy grandes y ahí es donde ustedes me ayudaran

Hunter: no entiendo–le decía confundido

Pedro: ustedes tienen digamos el cuerpo perfecto para entrar en un lugar –los chicos asentían- y seria muy fácil para ustedes ¿Qué me dicen aceptan?

Quinn, Hunter: esta bien

Todos se levantaron y se dirigían a alas afueras del bar

Marley: ¿pero que demonios? –Fruncía el ceño – debo seguirlos –era detenida por Camil-

Camil: hola ya te vas –le preguntaba seductoramente

Marley: disculpa pero no tengo tiempo ahora –se detenía ay la miraba- y si tuviera tiempo tampoco tendrías suerte –le daba un guiño-

En el parqueo los estaba esperando tres camionetas negras blindadas

Hunter: vaya

Quinn: increíble –miraban con los ojos abiertos las camionetas

Pedro : chicos vengan ustedes irán conmigo-un tipo abría la camioneta de en medio y Pedro subía en ella

Kitty: ¿adonde van? –miraba a todos los sujetos

Marley: ¿amor? –llegaba y se subía a la camioneta

Kitty:¿Qué paso amor ?-miraba como subían a los chicos a la camioneta- ¿adonde van?

Marley: no lo se pero lo averiguaremos –encendía la camioneta

Kitty: esto es muy raro-miraba la información de su laptop-

Marley: ya encontraste ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

Kitty: si y ni te imaginas ¿Quién es? –fruncía el ceño

Pedro: arranca –se tocaba el bigote y sonreía

Quinn: botellín prepárate iremos a una aventura –abrazaba a la botella de vodka

Continuara…..

**-hola aquí otro capitulo o,o para el próximo veremos mas de Karley y Quinter , veremos mas de las Tenientes y al fin podrán hablar con sus amores :)**

**- GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO OCUPO LOS NOMBRES PARA REALIZAR UNA HISTORIA QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA **


	10. Tacticas de Escape

Capitulo 10

Tácticas de Escape

Kitty: es Miguel Guzmán –la chica miraba su laptop mientras Marley seguía a las tres camionetas

Marley: ese sujeto no era un ex - amante de Sue–le preguntaba confundida

Kitty: si –fruncía el ceño-tenemos que llamarla-Marley asintió

Marley: no sabemos que quieran con los soldados así que háblale ya amor

Kitty: en eso estoy –tomaba su celular y marcaba

Unas horas antes

Elena: vamos a su habitación

Rachel: crees que estén ahí

Elena: pues ya los buscamos por todas partes y no los encontramos

Rachel: mira ahí viene Puckerman –señalaba al chico que entraba al edificio

Elena: el tal vez sepa donde estén –la pequeña teniente asintió y ambas se dirigieron hasta el sargento

Rachel: Puckerman

Puck: ¿se les ofrece algo?-les peguntaba mientras fruncía el ceño

Elena: ¿tu sabes donde esta Hunter y Quinn?

Puck: los soldados Hamilton y Smythe –las chicas rodaban los ojos- si lo se

Rachel: ¿y bien donde están?

Puck: no se los diré –se cruzaba de brazos

Rachel: y se puede saber ¿Por qué no? –la morena miraba molesta al sargento

Puck: no quiero que mis mejores elementos sufran por su culpa

Elena: oye tu no eres nadie para decir eso

Rachel: escúcheme bien –se enfrentaba al sargento- ahora mismo nos dirás donde están oh te atienes a las consecuencias Puckerman –el sargento trago en seco

Puck: no les tengo miedo –las miro a ambas con temor

Rachel: en serio –alzaba una ceja y lo miraba con superioridad- Elena -suavizo su tono-

Elena: si Rachel-se coloco a su lado asumiendo la misma posición que Rachel

Rachel: tu crees que les haga falta trabajo en la cocina-pregunto a la otra morena

Elena: mmmm yo creo que hace falta alguien que pele las papas

Puck: oigan eso es una amenaza

Rachel: si lo es y mas te vale que nos digas donde están

Elena: vamos Puckerman habla no tenemos tu tiempo

Puck: esta bien pero yo no les dije nada ¨ojala Sue no se entere por que estaré jodido¨ están en un bar en el pueblo

Rachel: como que en un bar ¨oh no mi pobre bebe ¨-se llevaba las manos a sus mejillas

Elena: ¿tú los llevaste? –lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras Rachel caminaba en círculos murmurando cosas sin sentido

Puck: solo quería que olvidaran

Rachel: oh no Elena y si ya nos olvidaron –miraba asustada a su amiga

Elena: rach quieres calmarte –la miraba seria- ellos no pueden olvidarnos

Puck: pues tal vez se consiguieron a una sexy mesera en el burdel

Rachel: que burdel creí que dijiste que era un bar

Puck: burdel, bar ¿Cuál es la diferencia? –se encogía de hombros

Rachel: mi bebe es tan linda que esas tipas de seguro están encima de ella –su mirada se volvió furiosa- malditas arpías las fusilare si llegaran a tocar algo del cuerpo de mi Quinn –sacaba su arma glock 17 la pistola semiautomática fue un regalo de su padre en su fiesta de 16 años

Elena: rach ¿Qué mierda están haciendo? –se alarmaba al ver la furia en la morena

Rachel: Puckerman –levantaba el arma y le apuntaba en medio delos ojos

Elena: ¡Rachel!

Puck: loca ¿Qué haces? –el miedo invadía al sargento al ver la furia de la Teniente Berry

Rachel: ¿Dónde esta ese burdel de mierda Puckerman? –lo miraba con furia y el sargento tragaba saliva

Elena: si esta loca –la miraba incrédula

Rachel: ¿dijiste algo Elena?-la fulminaba con la mirada y la Teniente negaba con la cabeza- y bien Puckerman por que mierdas no respondes esa sencilla pregunta

Puckerman: El ….suavecito –la morena alzo una ceja- están en EL SUAVECITO –gritaba invadido por el miedo – y esta en las afueras del pueblo por la tienda de Barry en la calle Benson

Rachel: muy bien viste que sencillo fue –bajaba su arma y disparo al suelo-

Puck: pero que mierda –saltaba esquivando las balas que disparaba Rachel en el suelo-estas loca

Elena: Rachel vámonos ya sabemos donde están –trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga

Rachel: lárgate –levanto su arma apuntando al sargento

Puck: locas –el sargento salía corriendo del lugar

Elena: iré por mi jeep

Rachel: te veo en el estacionamiento –Elena le fruncía el ceño

Elena: ¿adonde vas?

Rachel: por municiones para eliminar a las perras que quieran tocar a mi Quinn –quitaba el cargador vacio de su arma y se lo mostraba

Elena: rach creo que exageras –se arrepintió al ver como la cara de Rachel cambiaba y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

Rachel: es mi bebe –las primeras lagrimas salían – y la eh lastimado es algo que jamás me voy a perdonar pero…..pero –su voz se quebró y lloro mientras Elena la abrazaba protectoramente- solo quiero verla para hablar con ella y decirle que todo estar bien pero ni si quiera yo se si todo estará bien

Elena: tranquila rach primero hay que hablar con ellos ya veras que se nos ocurrirá algo para que solucionar todo

Rachel: Elena estoy enamorada de ella y no quiero perderla, Quinn ah sido lo mas lindo que me ah pasado con ella me siento viva al fin y muy feliz –sonrió melancólicamente- la amo

Elena: y yo amo a Hunter-ambas se sorprendieron por sus declaraciones pero no les importaba solo querían estar con ellos de nuevo

Rachel: hay que ir a encontrarlos

Elena: te espero en el estacionamiento-la morena mas pequeña asintió y amabas se alejaron por caminos diferentes

9.00 de la noche del mismo día

Tres camionetas se detuvieran en una zona totalmente alejada del pueblo una gran bodega se miraba pero antes había un enorme muro de contención y parecía que había alguna puerta por la cual acceder.

Señor Guzmán: es una lastima lo que les hicieron esas mujeres-miraba a ambos chicos que ya se encontraban afuera de las camionetas .en todo el camino que fue exactamente de 45minutos en los cuales Quinn y Hunter contaron su historia

Quinn: si pero ni modo –tomaba a botellín y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- HUNTER–grito alarmada asustando a todos

Hunter: ¿Qué pasa Quinn?

Quinn: botellín se esta muriendo-levantó la botella de vodka que ya no tenia mucho liquido en ella. El señor Guzmán y sus hombres rodaron los ojos

Hunter: oh no primero nos quitas el amor –miraba al cielo- y ahora te llevas a botellín Dios ¿Por qué?

-señor en serio cree que ellos servirán para esto-miraba incrédulos a los dos soldados que lloraban por la botella

Señor Guzmán: son perfectos –le sonrió- y ahora Jaime –uno de los hombres se acerco a el

Jaime: que se le ofrece señor

Señor Guzmán: coge una de las botellas de la camioneta y hazle una transfusión a botellín –sus hombros lo miraron incrédulo y los Quinter lo miraron con admiración

Jaime: ok –se fue confundido a cumplir la orden

Quinn: señor Guzmán salvara a botellín

Señor Guzmán: si Quinn

Hunter: ¿Cómo podemos agradecérselo?-le preguntaba mientras uno de los hombres tomaba a la botella y se la llevaba con Jaime

Señor Guzmán: chicos no se preocupen y recuerden que me tiene que ayudar con el regalo de mi esposa

Quinn: es verdad por eso estamos –miro confundida el lugar- aquí

Hunter: nos puede explicar la situación

Señor Guzmán: verán chicos como les dije quiero un regalo para mi esposa –los chicos asentían- y para ser mas preciso quiero esto –uno de sus hombres se acerco con un sobre y Guzmán saco una fotografía y se los mostro a los soldados

Quinn: ¿esto es una corona?-pregunto confundida

Hunter: le dará una corona a su esposa eso es muy raro

Señor Guzmán: no es corona, es una tiara

Quinn: para mi es lo mismo –se encogió de hombros y hunter asentía

Señor Guzmán: como sea chicos, esta tiara de esmeraldas colombianas y diamantes es una de las joyas más caras del mundo su valor es de 12,7 millones de dólares

Quinn: wow usted si quiere a su esposa –lo miraba sorprendida

Hunter: ¿y como la consiguió?

Señor Guzmán: verán chicos yo la conseguí hace mucho tiempo la tenía en mi casa pero un día una mujer entro no se como y me la robo mi esposa estaba muy desilusionada al perder nuestro símbolo de amor

Quinn: su símbolo de amor-le fruncía el ceño

Señor Guzmán: chicos esa tiara es muy importante le dije a mi esposa –pensaba por un momento- María que esa joya era lo que nos uniría por siempre –los chicos escuchaban atentos la historia- entiéndanme si no lo recupero María me dejara y ustedes saben lo que es perder al amor de su vida no –los Quinter se miraron y asintieron

Hunter: no se preocupe señor, recuperaremos esa tiara

Señor Guzmán: gracias chicos –les sonreía mientras sus hombres aguantaban la risa por la absurda historia que obviamente invento

Quinn: entonces la corona esta ahí –señalo el extraño edificio

Señor Guzmán: si ahí esta verán chicos este edificio es impenetrable solo existe una manera de entrar y es por helicóptero

Quinn: pero aun no puedo volar –hacia un puchero

Señor Guzmán: no, no entraran volando –los Quinter lo miraron confundidos

Hunter: ¿entonces como entraremos?

Quinn: explíquenos ¿Por qué no comprendemos?

Señor Guzmán: verán Jaime –llama al tipo quien acudió hasta donde su jefe llevando unos planos- vengan vayamos al capo del auto- los quinter siguieron al señor Guzmán y vieron como extendió los planos y eran del edificio- chicos solo hay una entrada y esta justo aquí –señalo un conducto que se encontraba en la parte este del edificio

Quinn: pero esta como ah 10metros y la pared es lisa así que es imposible llegar –frunció el ceño y miro a Hunter y este asintió dándole la razón a Quinn

Señor Guzmán: síganme –les dijo mientras comenzó a caminar hasta el lugar del conducto

Hunter: ¿ustedes hicieron esto? –le pregunto mientras miraba como la pared del lado este se encontraba llena de grietas

Señor Guzmán: si lo venimos preparando desde hace tres meses pero como verán –señalo a sus hombres-ninguno tiene el cuerpo perfecto para subir y no creo que quepan en ese conducto. Solo deberán seguir el conducto al parecer esta conectado de una vez al edificio

Quinn: nuestro cuerpo es perfecto-miro a hunter que le dio un guiño- entonces no se habla mas –choco los cinco con Hunter- es hora de entrar

Señor Guzmán: cuídense –los miro a los dos – ahí adentro puede haber trampas

Hunter: ¿trampas? ¿Qué clase de mujer puede tener trampas?

Señor Guzmán: una muy despreciable que ustedes no querrían conocer jamás –los quinter se miraron entre si y encogieron los hombros

Kitty: General Sue los dejara robarle –las karley se encontraron con La General Sue muy cerca del edificio

Sue: nadie le roba a Sue Sylvester y si esos soldaditos de juguete lo hacen me convencerán aun mas que deben pertenecer al equipo Sue-dijo con aires de superioridad mientras miraban una laptop con todas los videos de vigilancia en ellos

Marley: ¿ellos serán los que completaran nuestro equipo? –le pregunto a Sue mientras miraba con unos binoculares el lugar donde se encontraban los sujetos

Sue: así Mary Jane-Marley frunció el ceño – y tu Peter Parker ven a vigilar también no te quedas sentada ahí perdiendo el tiempo-Kitty la fulmino con la mirada mientras tomaba otra laptop y vigilaba – es hora de probar que tan bueno son Hunter Hamilton y Quinn Fabray –dijo mientras los chicos se preparaban para escalar la pares

Unas horas antes

Sebastián: Enfermería –leyó el letrero de la puerta- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-le pregunto a san

Santana: tu solo entra y sígueme suricato –Sebastián suspiro y siguió a la latina quien entraba al lugar viendo por todas partes buscando a alguien

-¡SANTY!-se escucho un pequeño grito

Santana: britt ¿Dónde estas? –miro por todos lados y Sebastián frunció el ceño

Britt: aquí santy-aparecio atrás de una cortina sonriendo

Santana: Ho-no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpida por otro grito de Brittany

Britt: ¡SEBIIIIIIIIIIII!-grito y se arrojo a los brazos del teniente y santana frunció el ceño

Sebastián: britt ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto asombrado al ver a la rubia

Santana: hey suricato deja a britt –llego a apartar a Brittany de el Teniente

Britt: santy tranquila el es mi amigo –le dijo mientras se zafaba de la latina y volvía a los brazos de Sebastián

Sebastián: britt te extrañe –le dijo sinceramente mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza

Britt: y yo a ti sebi –le dijo dulcemente besando su mejilla

Santana: ya, ya es suficiente –llegaba de nuevo a separarlos, la latina tenia cara de pocos amigos mientras tomaba la mano de britt y la entrelazaba con la suya

Britt: ¿y que haces aquí?-le preguntó a Sebastián que tenia el ceño fruncido al ver como santana sostenía la mano de britt

Sebastián: mi tío mando a mi equipo aquí-se encogió de hombros- todavía no se para que

Britt: el señor Fabray –le dijo tranquilamente y el chico asintió

Santana: alto –hablo san – alguien me puede explicar como se conocen

Sebastián: oh pero que mal educado de mi parte de seguro estas confundida querida santana-le decía sonriendo

Britt: espera ¿sebi tu conoces a santy?-pregunto confundida la rubia interrumpiendo a Sebastián

Sebastián: britt ella es mi prometida-los ojos de santana se abrieron completamente mientras Brittany acariciaba su mano

Santana: britt te explicare todo –se puso frente a ella muy nerviosa- veras por eso venia te quiero explicar no vayas a llorar por favor-le suplico la latina pero Brittany sonreía divertida- un momento –frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué no estas enojada? Oh ¿Por qué no lloras o gritas?

Britt: ¿quieres que me enoje contigo? –le pregunto a la latina y ella negó con la cabeza

Santana: ¿pero acaso no te importa que este idiota diga que es mi prometido? –la miro dolida mientras Brittany acariciaba su mejilla – britt yo no te importo-la miro con ojos llorosos

Britt: santy no me puedo enojar contigo por que tu y yo no somos nada, no soy quien para decirte con quien debes salir y por lo que veo estas comprometida con sebi desde hace mucho –le dijo tranquilamente mientras limpiaba unas lagrimas rebeldes de la latina

Santana: pero yo quiero estar contigo –le dijo mirándola a los ojos

Britt: y yo quiero estar contigo santy –le sonrió y beso su mejilla lo que hizo que la latina se sonrojara

Sebastián: britt no puedo creer que te guste esta cosa –señala a santana quien lo fulmino con la mirada

Santana: oye ¿a quien le dices cosa suricato? –alzo una ceja mientras se ponía frente a el con britt a su lado

Britt: Sebastián discúlpate ahora mismo –le dijo seriamente y santana la miro sorprendida jamás había escuchada hablar así a britt en el poco tiempo que la conocía podría decir que por primera vez miraba enojada a la rubia –Sexy- pensó santana

Sebastián: pero britt-hacia un puchero

Britt: pero nada –le contesto enojada y san se reía del Teniente- y tu señalo a santana- discúlpate por decirle suricato –ahora Sebastián era el que se reía de santana

-hasta que los encuentro- los tres chicos voltearán a ver a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta

Santana: ¿tu que haces aquí? –pregunto la latina mientras britt se ponía nerviosa

Ese mismo día en el edificio a las afueras de Lima

Señor Guzmán: tengan –sacaba dos armas

Hunter: no gracias

Quinn: lo siento señor pero nosotros confiamos en nuestras capacidades. Además no creo que haya alguien ahí adentro

Señor Guzmán: pero es por seguridad-los quinter comenzaron a reír

Quinn: un arma no garantiza la seguridad –le dijo tranquilamente mientras recibía unas lámparas y guantes especiales

Señor Guzmán: pues yo si prefiero las armas –dijo mientras acariciaba el arma

Jaime: ya están listos –le informo a su jefe que veía como los chicos se ubicaban

Quinn: hun-hun yo iré primero-le informo Quinn

Hunter: ok Quinn –ambos se miraron

Quinn, Hunter: TEAM QUINTER –chocaron los puños mientras se daban una mirada

Quinn: aquí voy

Quinn comenzó a subir por el muro colocando sus manos en las grietas mas cercanas, únicamente la luz de las camionetas y de la luna iluminaban el edificio. Hunter la seguía de cerca, el señor Guzmán y sus hombros miraban como era de fácil para los soldados escalar por la pared hasta que Quinn se detuvo en la puerta del conducto.

Quinn: hun pásame el destornillador –hunter le paso la herramienta –Quinn estaba apoyada en las ultimas grietas mientras tenias una mano aferrada a la puerta del lugar que era como una rendija de ventilación. La quito con facilidad metiéndola por le conducto mientras entraba al espacio

Señor Guzmán: cuídense –grito viendo como hunter ya entraba en el conducto

Quinn: esto es extraño –dijo la rubia mientras se arrastraba por el conducto

Hunter: ¿Por qué?

Quinn: creí que este sitio estaría mugriento pero sientes esta tan limpio

Hunter: es verdad

Quinn: es como si alguien se tomara la molestia de limpiarlo todos los días

Kitty: eso es por que Sue nos obliga a limpiarlo-contesto Kitty viendo a los chicos gracias a las cámaras de seguridad

Sue: no protestes Wilde un lugar limpio es una gran presentación –Marley y Kitty rodaron los ojos –y recuerden que mañana limpiaran mis armas –les dijo mientras tomaba un poco de café

Hunter: Quinn ¿puedes ver algo?

Quinn: hun cállate-le dijo- hay cámaras-hablo en un susurro

Hunter: ¿dónde? –Quinn le hizo una seña a la parte de arriba y pudo ver como unos pequeños lentes estaban en el techo del conducto

Quinn: ¿tienes algo para taparlo?-Hunter le paso una especie de tubo de pintura y Quinn comenzó a pintar los lentes

Sue: dúo dinámico-llamo a las karley- ustedes limpiaran eso-las chicas rodaron los ojos- interesante pero haber como esquivan mis trampas

Hunter: ¿ya ves el final del túnel?-el chico continuaba tapando las cámaras

Quinn: si mira el espacio se hace más grande

Hunter: que bueno por que ya me sentía como sardina

Quinn: prepárate hun no sabemos que podemos encontrar

Hunter: ya sabes Quinn nada de hacer locuras solo busquemos la corona y nos largamos

Quinn: ok hun-hun

Una gran puerta se pudo apreciar al final del conducto, era de madera muy fina eso era lo único que les esperaba al final

Quinn: hun ya viste es una puerta

Hunter: si pero ya viste parece como si no estuviera reforzada o algo así.se me hace extraño-dijo el chico con cara de confusión

Quinn: y mira no hay rastros de ninguna cámara aquí

Hunter: la abriré-dijo el chico caminando hasta la puerta

Quinn: con cuidado –le advirtió la rubia

Hunter giro la perilla muy despacio mientras Quinn estaba expectante a su lado, la puerta se abrió y rápidamente las luces del todo el lugar se encendieron. Hunter solo la puerta y pudieron ver el interior. Era un salón amplio en el cual habían muchas cosas valiosas como estatuas, cuadros, trajes que se miraron muy costosos, joyas y autos. Eso era lo único que había, parecía un enorme museo las únicas salidas y entradas eran las escaleras donde los chicos se encontraban y al fondo el lugar se miraba un ascensor que llevaba a la azotea del edificio.

Hunter: vaya esto es genial-dijo asombrado mientras Quinn asentía

Quinn: tenemos que encontrar la tiara

Hunter: Quinn y ¿Dónde podrán estar las trampas que menciono el señor Guzmán?

Quinn: no lo se hun-hun pero tenemos que estar alertas-dijo seriamente mientras analizaba el lugar

Sue: gatubela-llamo a kitty- ¿Dónde están mis palomitas?-dijo sonriente mientras miraba a lo Quinter

Kitty: ya me harto con esos apodos tan frikis-le dijo a Marley mientras tomaba una bolsa de palomitas

Marley: ¿pero creí que te gustaban esos nombres?-le dijo coquetamente

Kitty: amor eso solos los usamos en la intimidad

Marley: pero a mí me gustan y más cuando usamos los disfraces

Sue: dejen de parlotear y traigan esas palomitas ya y dejo de distraer a gatubela, Batman -kitty abrió los ojos por completo

Marley: en realidad es batí-chica-funcia el ceño

Sue: como sea traigan mi comida ya. Que dentro de poco comenzara el espectáculo

Quinn: al parecer las escaleras están limpias

Hunter: bajemos –Quinn asintió

Quinn bajo primero por la escalera con una expresión seria y analizando todo, Hunter la seguía de cerca. La rubia detuvo el paso cuando llego al último escalón

Quinn: hun-hun hay el piso se esta abriendo-el piso blanco que se miraba ase abrió por el lugar dejando en su lugar a uno totalmente diferente

Hunter: ¿una trampa?-la rubia asintió

Quinn: mira –le señalo el último escalón- tiene una grieta muy cerca del lado derecho. Parece como si fue movido hace poco o esta en constante movimiento

Hunter: ¿crees que active algo?

Quinn: si puede ser pero creo que es mas bien uno de esos peldaños que vimos que usaban en los edificios de Rusia para alejar a los intruso

Hunter: los que al no mas pisar te atraviesan con pues, recuerdo que vimos un documental sobre eso

Quinn: si yo creo que es eso

Hunter: entonces a saltar

Quinn: espera no confió en el piso del lugar –hunter miro el piso y pudo ver como los ladrillos eran de diferentes colores. Y seguían un camino a las diferentes piezas exhibidas en las vitrinas

Hunter: ¿Cuál es color del camino hacia la corona?-habían ladrillos de todos los colores azules, grises, rosas, amarillos y muchos mas

Quinn: tiara –lo corrigió la rubia

Hunter: da igual ¿pero cual es el color?

Quinn: verde, rayos esto parece un maldito arcoíris –dijo al ver el panorama

Hunter: a britt le gustara ver esto –dijo recordando a la rubia y Quinn asentía

Quinn: hay que saltar al tercer cuadro verde

Hunter: ¿Por qué al tercero? –pregunto confundido

Quinn: mira los dos primeros parecen como si se hundieran

Hunter: vaya no lo había notado

Quinn: vamos yo voy primero –Hunter asintió

Quinn salto con suma facilidad al tercer cuadro, luego verifico cual era el siguiente seguro para poder avanzar y que hunter la siguiera. Y lo encontró y así los chicos siguieron ese pequeño camino hasta llegar a la tiara que estaba en una vitrina como todos los objetos del lugar .la rodeaba un piso diferente era de madera y se veía seguro. Quinn se coloco frente a el y Hunter la siguió.

Quinn: ¿Cómo la sacamos de ahí?

Hunter: no lo se

Los chicos analizaban la caja de cristal encontrando alguna abertura pero nada, hasta que Hunter vio como en la parte superior

Hunter: hay que levantar ese cristal

Quinn: agáchate y me subiere en tus hombros

Hunter hizo lo que Quinn le indico y la rubia estaba parada en los hombros del chico mientras comenzó a levantar el cristal de la parte superior

Quinn: ya casi hun no pierdas el equilibrio

Hunter: apresúrate Quinn

Quinn quito el cristal y Hunter se arrodillo la rubia apoyo los pies en el suelo y dejo el cristal a aun costado.

Quinn: ya esta

Hunter: ven sube de nuevo toma la corona y vámonos de este lugar raro-la rubia asintió mientras repetían la maniobra

Marley: General le están robando ¿no piensa hacer nada?-la miro confundida

Sue: cayada Rose –dijo sonriendo

Adentro del edificio Quinn ya tenia en su poder la tiara se la dio a hunter y colocaron el cristal de nuevo.

Quinn: bien ahora vámonos

Hunter: tenemos que salir por el mismo camino cierto-hizo una mueca mientras Quinn asentía

Quinn: no te desanimes hun-hun solo míralo como un juego –le sonrió

Sue: activa el protocoló 5-la General hablaba por su celular

-ok General Sue-le contesto alguien

Hunter: era el cuarto –señalaba el ladrillo y Quinn asentía

Quinn: espera-grito y Hunter se detuve sintieron una pequeña vibración que venia del suelo y vieron como volvía el piso blanco y cubría el multicolor.

Hunter: ¿Qué rayos pasa?

Quinn: no lo se pero no se si confiar en continuar –dijo muy seriamente

Rápidamente del piso blanco salían pequeñas púas y el suelo se lleno de todas ellas

Quinn: creo que nos están obligando a tomar el ascensor –miro Hunter

Hunter: al parecer nos están vigilando-miro a todas partes –es hora de jugar- dijo sonriente mientras le coloco la tiara a Quinn

Los chicos dieron media vuelta mientras se dirigían al ascensor que estaba pasando un camino de madera

Quinn: oh nos están esperando con una trampa dentro del ascensor o en la azotea

Hunter: yo te cubro Quinn

Quinn: y yo a ti amigo

Entraron al ascensor y escucharon la típica canción de ascensor .llegaron a su destino las puertas se abrieron y vieron como dos sujetos encapuchados estaban al otro lado esperándolos,

Quinn: hun-hun

Hunter: a patear traseros

Unas horas antes

Elena: hasta que llegas rach

Rachel: lo siento por tardar

Elena: y bien nos vamos ya –la morena asintió y se subió al jeep de la teniente

Rachel: vamos por nuestros amores

La teniente Elena arranco y salieron de la base, paso una media hora y llegaron al pueblo

Elena: rach busca el estúpido bar

Rachel: haya esta-señala el bar mientras unas camionetas pasaban a su lado

Elena: vaya y eso

Rachel: parecían camionetas blindadas

Elena: ¿Quién podría ir ahí?

Rachel: Elena olvídate de eso y entremos a ese sitio –saco su arma y le quito el seguro

Elena: rach ¿no creo que sea necesario?-le dijo temerosa

Rachel: confía en mi Elena es solo por seguridad –la teniente solo asintió insegura

Las Tenientes llegaron al estacionamiento y bajaron el jeep se dirigieron a la entrada. Un hombre corpulento estaba al frente del lugar fumando un puro, solo pasaron de largo evitando tener contacto con el. Al no mas entrar al lugar el sitio se quedo en silencio y las miradas se posaron en ella era raro ver ah alguien de tan rango nivel en ese lugar solo llegaban soldados rasos y algunos cabos. El único superior que habían visto era Puckerman pero esta chicas por su vestimenta pudieron notar que eran de un rango muy alto.

Elena: que bueno que traes tu arma-le susurro mientras miraba el lugar

Rachel: ven tenemos que encontrar a Quinn y Hunter –Elena asintió mientras vieron como una mujer de color se les acerco

Unique: vaya que sorpresa que unas hermosas mujeres como ustedes vengan a este humilde lugar

Elena: en realidad venimos a buscar a alguien

Rachel: tal vez usted pueda ayudarnos –le dijo mientras analizaba a la mujer extraña

Unique: oh quieren a alguna de mis niñas –dijo sonriente- como todos los militares que viene aquí les daré las mejores-Rachel frunció el ceño

Rachel: espere nosotras no venimos aquí buscando zorras-dijo enojada y Unique alzo una ceja

Unique: ¿entonces que buscan en mi hogar? –pregunto tranquilamente

Elena: a dos soldados

Rachel: una chica rubia y un chico castaño -Unique soltó una carcajada

Unique: así que ustedes son las perras

Elena: perdón –frunció el ceño

Rachel: ¿Cómo nos dijo?-la dio una mirada asesina y Unique seguía riendo

Unique: eso pobres chicos estaban destrozados cuándo vinieron aquí se bebieron casi 4 botellas y lloraban por los rincones recordando cómo fueron engañados

Elena: ¿están borrachos?

Rachel: ¿Dónde están?-pregunto preocupada

Unique: solo puede decirle que ellos ya no están aquí

Elena: se fueron solos y borrachos

Rachel: tenemos que encontrarlos algo malo les puede pasar

Unique: ni se molesten en buscarlos se fueron con Don Guzmán –dijo felizmente

Rachel: ¿y ese quien carajo es? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño

Unique: es solo un hombre que busca diversión y los chicos le cayeron tan bien que se los llevo a segur la fiesta-dijo mientras les daba la espalda y salía rumbo a la barra

Elena: oh no que hemos hecho por nuestra culpa están solos con un tipo que no sabemos quien rayos es

Rachel: las camionetas –dijo rápidamente mientras Elena la miro confundida- las que nos pasaron en la carretera

Elena: ¿crees que ellos eran?

Rachel: no estoy segura pero tenemos que probar .ven vámonos

Las chicas salieron rápido de aquel lugar y subieron al jeep siguiendo el rastro de las camionetas mientras tanto Rachel tomaba su celular y hacia una llamada

Santana: hola

Rachel: san necesito tu ayuda

Santana: ¿Qué pasa rach? ¿Dónde estas?

Rachel: estamos en el pueblo con Elena, estamos buscando a Quinn y Hunter

Santana: ¿Cómo que los están buscando?

Rachel: es una larga historia san te la contara después pero tienes que ayudarnos al parecer se los llevo un tal Don Guzmán creemos que iban en unas camionetas blindadas tres en total iban rumbo a las afueras de Lima.

Santana: esta bien salimos para hay ahora mismo nosotros le saldremos enfrente y ustedes los siguen por atrás

Rachel: me avisas cuándo llegues san

Santana: ustedes también y cuídense no sabemos que querrán con ellos –la morena finalizo la llamada

Sebastián: ¿Qué le paso a Quinn?-pregunto preocupado

Santana: al parecer un tipo se los llevo a ella y su amigo Hunter

Sebastián: ¿como que se los llevo? –pregunto enojado

Santana: no lo se Sebastián rach solo me lo dijo ahora vámonos

Sebastián: llamare a Blaine para que nos acompañe

Santana: ¿crees que deberíamos dejarlas solas?-señalaba a las dos chicas que hablaban en la enfermería

Sebastián: si estarán bien ahora vamos –los tenientes abandonaron la enfermería y se dirigieron al estacionamiento

10.00pm Edificio en las afueras de Lima

-¿adonde van con eso?-dijo uno de los dos sujetos

Quinn: a una fiesta –respondió mientras Hunter reía por las ocurrencias de la rubia

-vaya pero primero van a bailar con nosotros-dijo el otro que se miraba amas corpulento

Hunter: lo siento pero no nos gustan los hombres si quieren les doy el numero de unos amigos para que ya no estén solos

-basta de estupideces, entréguenos la tiara y los dejaremos ir, miren –señala un conducto- por aquí pueden salir, este camino los llevara por donde entraron-

Quinn: gracias por la información pero no les entregaremos esto

Los dos sujeto se dieron una mirada rápida, Quinn y Hunter se pusieron en posición de ataque

Hunter: recuerdas nuestras practicas –le dijo sonriente

Quinn: si amigo

Los sujetos atacaron a los Quinter una acorralo a hunter le quería dar un golpe en la cara pero rápido se aparto y le dio una patada en el estomago que lo dejo tirado en el piso, Quinn esquivaba los golpes del otro sujeto muy fácil empezó a jugar con el provocándolo tocándose la barbilla para que la golpeara y cuando el sujeto aventaba un golpe Quinn lo esquivaba y asi seguía jugando con el.

Quinn: hun-hun esto es tan aburrido –decía mientras le di un golpe al sujeto en el rostro y una aptada en el abdomen

Hunter: si son tan fáciles –respondió aburridamente

Quinn: dejemos de jugar

Los sujetos estaba en el suelo adoloridos mirando con temor a los dos soldados mientras tanto abajo el señor Guzmán y sus hombres se encontraban esperando a los chicos cuando llego un jeep y una camioneta bloqueándoles todas los posible salidas

Señor Guzmán: ¿pero que es esto?

Jaime: todos atrás de las camionetas ya –grito protegiendo a su jefe

Sebastián: levanten las manos y arrojen sus armas este es el ejercito de Estados Unidos –grito afuera desde la ventana del copiloto apuntando con su arma a los sujetos

Jaime: mierda

Señor Guzmán: ¿Cómo nos habrán encontrado?

Rachel: no escucharon las manos arriba malditos

Jaime: ¿Qué hacemos señor?

Señor Guzmán: acabemos con todos –dijo sonriente

-por favor déjenos en paz-

Quinn: ¿tu que dices hun-hun?

Hunter: no lo se ellos querían bailar con nosotros

-ya déjennos en paz lárguense-suplicaba uno de los sujetos

Quinn: esta bien pero primero-los Quinter les dieron un golpe que los mando a dormir-

Hunter: ¿no crees que nos peguemos?

Quinn: ni les pegamos tan fuerte, son unos llorones –se encogió de hombros y los Quinter caminaron hasta el conducto

Hunter: otra vez a ser sardinas –dijo haciendo un puchero

Los soldados entraron en el conducto y descendieron con cuidado hasta caer donde estaba la puerta de madera, y caminaran de nuevo por el conducto hasta llegar a la parte donde se tenían que arrastrar.

Quinn: seremos gusanos –dijo divertida mientras se arrastraban por el conducto

Los chicos seguían el camino y algo los detuvo en seco se escucharon unos disparos provenientes de afuera del edificio

Quinn: hun-hun demonios prisa –dijo seria mientras aumento la velocidad y Hunter la seguía

Elena: demonios-decía la teniente mientras intercambiaba disparos con los sujetos –abajo Rachel –grito mientras salían del jeep y se cubrían

Rachel: estos sujetos son peligrosos y los muy malditos están disparando. Elena no sabemos donde están Quinn y Hunter y si están con ellos podemos pegarles un tiro

Santana: a la mierda malditos –gritaba mientras disparaba

Blaine: ¿Quién será ese tal Don Guzmán?-el chico disparaba

Sebastián: hay que resistir no sabemos aun el paradero de Quinn

Santana: oigan ríndase no sean estúpidos dentro de poco vendrán los refuerzos y estarán perdidos

Señor Guzmán: crees que no lo sabemos estúpida preferimos morirnos antes que nos atrapen –disparo y escuchó a alguien atrás

Quinn: señor Guzmán-dijo en un susurro

Señor Guzmán: chicos

Hunter: ¿Qué carajo esta pasando?-los Quinter estaban atrás de una de las camionetas mientras

Señor Guzmán: quédense ahí –les dijo desde atrás de otra de las camionetas-

Quinn: ¿quienes nos disparan?-le pregunto a Hunter

Hunter: puedo ver una camioneta pero no la distingo bien y un jeep –entrecerró los ojos- oh mierda

Quinn: ¿Qué pasa?-levanto su cabeza y vio el jeep y pudo distinguir a dos personas con boinas –no puede ser es uno de los jeeps de las teniente

Hunter: no crees que serán ella-le pregunto a Quinn

Quinn: mierda –dijo enojada- son rach y la Teniente Elena

Hunter: demonios están muy descubiertas estas sujetos las pueden matar

Quinn: detengámoslos no permitiré que dañen a rach ni a Elena –miraron a los tres sujetos que estaban con Don Guzmán – al parecer solo quedan ellos ah caído uno

Hunter: ¿en que demonios nos metimos?

Quinn: no lo se pero debemos aprovechar que tenemos su confianza y atacarlos –el chico asintió

Las balas salían por doquier los dos lados seguían en una interminable lucha donde no se miraba un posible ganador. Quinn y hunter se arrastraron por el suelo hasta llegar donde el señor Guzmán cuando Quinn sintió una bala atravesar su pierna

Quinn: mierda –dijo dolorosamente mientras apretaba la tierra que estaba bajo sus manos

Rachel: creo que le di a alguien –sonrió triunfante

Elena: mu bien yo no le pude dar al otro tipo que se arrastraba y los muy malditos llegaron con los otros

Hunter: ¿Quinn esta bien?-dijo mientras llegaban hasta donde Don Guzmán

Quinn: si estoy bien no es nada –dijo conteniendo el dolor que sentía una mancha de sangra ya hacia en su pierna izquierda

Señor Guzmán: niños tontos les dije que se quedaran ahí-les dijo furioso

Hunter: ya vio esta bien –dijo seriamente

Quinn: y bien ¿Qué hacemos?

Jaime: solo resistir y matar a esas maldito-Quinn y hunter vieron como cayeron los otros dos sujetos dejando únicamente a el Señor Guzmán y Jaime se dieron una mirada para prepararse para actuar

Quinn: ¿oigan tienen un arma?-Jaime le entrego la de uno de sus compañeros muertos y le paso otra a Hunter

Señor Guzmán: malditos

Jaime: señor tengo en la mira a las perras del jeep nos las pagaran –los Quinter se miraron y supieron que era el momento de actuar

Señor Guzmán: mátalas- grito

Quinn le dio una patada a Jaime mientras Hunter le pego con el arma al señor Guzmán noqueándolo. Jaime se arrastro por el suelo tratando de coger el arma pero Quinn ya estaba apuntándolo con el arma en la cabeza.

Quinn: esto es por tratar de matar a mi rach maldito-le dio un golpe que lo hizo dormir

Sebastián: ¿Qué paso?

Blaine: pararon de disparar

Santana: hay que salir a verificar. Enana –grito llamando la atención de rach- cúbranme

La latina salió de atrás de la camioneta

Santana: a ver señoritas salgan con las manos en alto o aquí mismo les hago tantos agujeros en su jodido cuerpo que parecerán un jodido queso suizo

Los cinco tenientes tenían las manos en sus armas apuntando a las camionetas cuando vieron como dos tipos eran arrojados atadas e inconscientes al suelo

Rachel: ¿Quién esta ahí?-grito la morena cuando vio dos figuras salir de la camioneta con las manos en alto

Sebastián: identifíquense-grito el teniente

Quinn: soldado Quinn Smythe

Hunter: soldado Hunter Hamilton

Los ojos de Rachel se dirigieron rápido a Quinn salió detrás del jeep y miro a los ojos a su rubia, Elena salió también y vio a Hunter y una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios los otros Tenientes bajaron de la camioneta y miraron a los dos soldados.

Sebastián: Quinn –dijo felizmente mientras corría a buscar a la rubia. Quinn abrió los ojos por completo, Sebastián la alzo entres u brazos abrazándola

Rachel: ¿pero que mierda esta haciendo tu prometido santana?-dijo enojada

Santana: oye solo te digo que no es lo que parece-se encogió de hombros- vengan vamos

Blaine: Sebastián esta feliz-apareció el teniente en medio de Rachel y Elena- extraño como loco a Quinn - Rachel y Elena se miraron confundidas por lo dicho por Blaine

Rachel: ¿a que te refieres Blaine? ¿De donde se conocen?-los tres caminaron hasta donde se encontraban los demás

Sebastián: oh por dios Quinn te extrañe tanto

Quinn: seb ya bájame me duele –Sebastián frunció el ceño

Sebastián: ¿estas herida?-pregunto preocupado

Hunter: uno de ustedes le pego un tiro en la pierna-explico mientras miro a Elena y agacho la mirada

Rachel: ¿Quinn esta bien?-la morena aparto a Sebastián de la rubia mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y Quinn le daba una mirada triste que hizo sentir mal a Rachel

Sue:¿alguien me puede explicar que carajas es este circo?

Continuara….

**-wow capitulo loquísimo o.o y ojala entiendan mi loca idea lol**

**-gracias por sus comentarios saludos **

**-una cosa mas no se si ya notaron que amo a Sebastián por eso aparece en mis dos fic ;) **

**- GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO OCUPO LOS NOMBRES PARA REALIZAR UNA HISTORIA QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA**


	11. Diciendo la verdad

Capitulo 11

Diciendo la verdad

Sebastián: General Sylvester –la miro con cara de confusión como los otros Tenientes

Sue: vaya los equipos Shadow y Ghost –caminaba rodeando a los Tenientes

Santana: ¿Qué hace aquí?-le pregunto la latina frunciendo el ceño

Sue: eso debería preguntarles yo a ustedes señoritas

Hunter: Quinn –llamo la atención de la rubia que estaba con Rachel tomada de la mano

Quinn: ella es la tipa de la corona –Hunter asentía y ambos tragaban saliva

Rachel: podemos explicar luego Quinn esta herida –sonaba preocupada mientras se aferraba a la mano de Quinn

Blaine: necesita ir al medico y a estos sujetos llevarlos a la base

Sue: yo me hare cargo de este tipejo-le pego una patada a Guzmán- ahora piérdanse de mi vista

Santana: eso si que no, nosotros eliminamos a estos sujetos y tu piensas quedarte con el crédito-cruzaba los brazos y desafiaba a la General Sue

Sue: por favor estos tipos no son nadie y por lo que vi ustedes no los atraparon solo liquidaron a los lacayos –camino hasta estar frente a los Quinter- estos muchachos hicieron todo –los miraba sonriente

Rachel: oigan no entienden que mi am… -sacudió la cabeza- Quinn esta herida

Marley: y esta herida por tu culpa –le dijo la castaña riéndose

Kitty: es verdad vimos como la teniente le disparo

Rachel: que ¨oh no ellos son los que se iban arrastrando, no puede ser herí a mi amor soy una maldita¨ lo siento Quinn por favor perdóname no quería, no sabia que eras tu por favor perdóname

Quinn: rac… Señorita Berry –Rachel se puso triste al escuchar que Quinn volvía a llamarla señorita- solo fue un accidente estoy bien. No tiene que preocuparse por un soldado –agacho la mirada y la clavo en el suelo

Rachel: Quinn no digas eso tu eres muy importante para mi

Quinn: por favor señorita Berry no diga esas cosas, no es correcto por favor

Rachel: solo dame una oportunidad para explicarte lo que paso –tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos avellana- Quinn por favor-le dijo en tono suplicante y Quinn asintió lento lo que hizo que Rachel soltara unas lagrimas de felicidad – te quiero Quinn

Sue: a ver que tanto murmuran ustedes –la General interrumpía el momento llegando hasta donde las chicas

Rachel: no pasa nada –sonrió por que Quinn le dio la oportunidad de explicarle todo. Miro a Quinn y vio como decía moviendo los labios ¨yo también te quiero¨

Sue: a ver Teniente Nose-Rachel frunció el seño viendo a la general y Quinn miro enojada a Sue-llévense a los soldaditos de juguete y ustedes Teniente Gomina y Castor –los chicos rodaban los ojos- lárguense y me dejan a las López aquí

Elena: lo siento pero aunque seas General yo no recibo ordenes tuyas y yo me voy con Rachel y los soldados-esto lo dijo viendo a Hunter

Sue: ya quisieran estar bajo mis ordenes mequetrefes

Sebastián: nosotros nos quedamos con Santana los únicos que se van son los soldados

Blaine: obvio se irán con las Tenientes Elena y Rachel –las miro sonriente

Rachel: ya no hay nada mas que decir así que vámonos ¿necesitas ayuda Quinn?-le pregunto dulcemente

Hunter: yo puedo ayudarla no se preocupe teniente-el chico intervino y coloco el brazo de Quinn alrededor de su hombro dándole un apoyo

Rachel: odio a tu amorcito-le susurro a Elena que le dio una mirada asesina

Sue: alto-detuvo a los soldados que caminaban a el jeep de Elena - ¿Cómo mierdas piensan viajar en esa cosas que tiene mil hoyos?-todos vieron el jeep de Elena y estaba casi inservible con un montón de agujeros y el parabrisas quebrado por los impacto de bala

Santana: yo me encargo. Sebastián las llaves-el chico frunció el ceño-vamos ahora suricato-el teniente el entrego las llaves –ten rach nosotros pediremos que nos vengan a recoger lo mas importante ahora es llevar a Quinn al medico

Quinn: alto –se detuvo la rubia y le susurro algo a Hunter los tenientes la miraron con un gesto confuso. Sue y sus chicas revisaban a los sujetos y vieron como hunter corría hasta una de las camionetas abría la puerta y tomaba algo de adentró

Hunter: Lo tengo-dijo muy feliz levantando a botellín y Quinn le hizo una señal de victoria levantando ambos pulgares

Santana: vaya son unos malditos borrachos

Rachel: Elena los orillamos al vicio del alcohol-dijo dramáticamente- los vamos a tener que acompañar a esos grupos de ayuda para dejar el alcohol

Elena: Rachel-llamaba a su amiga

Rachel: serán de esas personas que siempre andan una botella fingiendo que es agua y hasta querrán fabricar su propio licor

Elena: estas loca-la miraba incrédula

Rachel: oh no te imaginas que ejemplo serán para nuestros futuros hijos

Elena: que rayos estas diciendo –dijo la teniente mientras sacudía a Rachel para que se calmara- ellos no son alcohólicos

Rachel: pero se pusieron felices al ver la botella

Elena: preguntémosle primero antes de juzgarlos y deja de armar ideas extrañas en tu mente-la pequeña teniente asentía mientras caminaban hacia donde los chicos

Kitty: a ver esto ya esta –dijo mientras terminaba de poner en fila al ultimo hombro muerto

Sue: buen trabajo frikis sexuales –las karley la fulminaron con la mirada

Marley: general y ¿Qué paso con la tiara?

Sue: esos chiquillos la dejaron enterrada por haya-señalo el lugar cerca de la entrada del conducto

Kitty: yo me la habría llevado

Sue: por eso es que nunca les dejo los códigos de mi edificio gatubela

Marley: ¿y como hará para hablar con los soldados? Por que parece como si todos ellos las protegieran

Sue: eso déjenmelo a mi ahora vayan a ver que tantos daños sufrieron el mini Puckerman y Ryder cara de bebe tomen mi helicóptero que esta en la colina pero rápido

Kitty: gran idea ya quiero ver la cara de Jake –dijo sonrientemente

Marley: después de ser golpeados así quien sabe si aun tengan cara –las chicas se alejaron del lugar

En la camioneta de Sebastián las chicas y Hunter ayudaban a Quinn a entrar a el asiento de atrás rápidamente hunter se sentó junto a ella. Rachel soltó un suspiro y camino hasta el asiento del copiloto y Elena se subió al del piloto. Las Tenientes y los Quinter partieron a la base.

Quinn: ¿esta bien hun?-le pregunto a su amigo que resistía por no cerrar los ojos debido al cansancio y el alcohol

Hunter: si Quinn solo tengo sueño-se recostó en el hombro de Quinn. Elena lo vio a través del retrovisor

Elena: ¨es tan lindo cuando duerme ¨-dio un suspiro y siguió conduciendo

Rachel: ¨debo hacer un plan para explicarle a Quinn ahora que y ame dio la oportunidad tengo que ser totalmente sincera con ella, ¿pero donde podemos hablar? En la enfermería después de que la atiendan solo debo alejar a Hunter pero de eso Elena se puede encargar si eso hare¨ ¿Quinn? –Elena vio de reojo a Rachel

Quinn: ¿Qué pasa señorita?-dijo cerrando los ojos

Rachel: ¿Cómo te sientes? –se giro y vio con ternura a Quinn que ya dormía junto a Hunter

Elena: ¿ya se durmieron? –le dijo mirando por el retrovisor

Rachel: si –contesto la morena mientras miraba con ternura a Quinn

En la enfermería de la base Militar de Lima Ohio

Britt: entonces ¿no estas enojada?-pregunto inocentemente mirando a la otra chica

-no britt eso ya quedo en el pasado-le dijo sonriendo

Britt: que bueno Emma –se lanzo a los brazos de la chica – te extrañaba creí que ya no seriamos amigas

Emma: siempre seremos amigas britt

Britt: y ya sabes que Finn esta aquí

Emma: si me lo dijo el General Fabray pero intuía que ustedes estaban aquí

Britt: ¿y por que?

Emma: al ver a Quinn supe que no podían estar muy lejos ustedes

Britt: si jamás nos separamos-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Emma: si ya veo –contesto la pelirroja con nostalgia

Rachel: necesitamos ayuda-entraba la pequeña teniente en la enfermería unos soldados traían a Quinn en una camilla seguidos de Hunter y Elena

Britt: quinnie ¿Qué te paso?-la rubia estaba preocupada

Emma: Rachel ¿Qué le paso a Quinn?

Rachel: vaya volviste Emma-dijo haciendo una mueca

Doctor: colóquela aquí –entro en una habitación donde los soldados colocaban Quinn cuidadosamente en la cama –enfermera Pierce venga ayúdeme

Britt: esta bien –la rubia entro en la habitación iba seguida de Rachel y Emma pero el doctor las obligo a salir quedándose únicamente Britt y el medico

Rachel: pero yo quería entrar –la morena estaba preocupada por Quinn

Britt: Hun ven entra –salió la rubia y Hunter entro rápido dejando a una muy preocupada Rachel

Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos y nadie salía de la habitación las tres tenientes estaban impacientes

Emma: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-miro fijamente a Rachel pidiéndole una explicación

Elena: vaya y por que tanta insistencia-le dijo muy seriamente

Emma: oigan yo conozco a Quinn mucho mejor que ustedes –Rachel la miro con el ceño fruncido

Rachel: no creo que la conozcas tan bien como yo –le dijo alzando una ceja- debo decirte que en el tiempo que no estuviste ella y yo nos volvimos muy cercanas

Emma: no puede ser te acostaste con ella –le dijo la pelirroja muy seria y Rachel se ruborizo y desvió la mirada

Elena: cálmate Emma estamos en la enfermería después pueden seguir discutiendo

Emma: eres una tramposa Rachel creí que habíamos dejado la apuesta y tu la seguiste-la pelirroja estaba muy enojada

Elena: Emma baja la voz –la teniente López tomo a Emma de la cintura para evitar que se acercara a Rachel – y Rachel no ah dicho que se ah acostado con ella solo seguimos con el entrenamiento si quieres pregúntale a san

Emma: mas les vale que me estén diciendo la verdad –la pelirroja comenzó a calmarse y volteo a ver a Rachel que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mirando fijamente la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Quinn – cambiando de tema me pueden explicar ¿Por qué Quinn esta herida?

Rachel: estábamos en un tiroteo con unos tipos y una bala alcanzo su pierna –explico aun mirando la puerta

Emma: tiroteo ¿y que hacían ustedes ahí?

Rachel y Elena comenzaron a relatar la historia obviamente ocultando algunas cosas como la relación que mantenían ambas con los soldados.

En las afueras de la base militar los tenientes Smythe, Andersson y López estaban esperando que alguien fuera a recogerlos ya que Santana dijo que ni loca subía al jeep de su prima.

Sebastián: Satán no seas delicada sube –apunto al jeep

Santana: no –dijo cruzándose de brazos

Blaine: déjala seb ya sabes que nadie convence a santana

Santana: tu no te metas chico gel –lo apunto con el dedo amenazantemente

Kitty: vaya quien diría que los tenientes de Ghost y Shadow fueran unos delicaditos –la rubia apareció junto a Marley y dos chicos mas

Marley: que mala Kittycat –beso tiernamente la mejilla de la chica

Santana: ¿y ustedes quien carajo son?

Blaine: y no hablen así de nuestros equipos

-no tenemos por que decirle esa información-hablo un chico moreno que estaba golpeado

Sebastián: ustedes son los peones de Sue –dijo maliciosamente el teniente

Sue: a ver tranquilas señoritas –aparecía la General junto con unos soldados que llevaban a los sujetos del tiroteo- y díganme ¿Qué carajo hacen ustedes aun en mi propiedad?

Sebastián: solo esperamos que vengan por nosotros

Sue: vaya acaso no pueden irse en esa cosa-le pego una patada al jeep – vaya hasta los autos son como su equipo. No aguantan ni un simple encuentro con delincuentes menores –se cruzaba de brazos y sonrió sínicamente a los tres tenientes

Santana: oh entonces como fue que esos delincuentes estaban en tu propiedad y tu ni te asomaste a proteger lo tuyo acéptalo Sue nosotros salvamos tu trasero

Sue: eso es lo mas gracioso que eh oído desde que Ricky Martin se declaro gay

Marley: pero ustedes no salvaron a nadie fueron los soldados Quinn y Hunter los que atraparon a los ladrones

Sue: muy bien dicho florecita-Kitty frunció el ceño- si no hubiera sido por los soldaditos de plomo ustedes estarían en una bolsa de esa-apunto a uno de los cuerpos

Kitty: y además ustedes hirieron a uno de los suyos no puede creer que sean tan idiotas

Blaine: solo fue un accidente –se excuso el chico

Sue: esa es la diferencia de mi equipo y el suyo nosotros no cometemos accidente, errores ni nada –dijo altaneramente

Santana: por favor Sue tu ni siquiera tienes un equipo en cambio nosotros tenemos dos y somos los mejores –Blaine y Sebastián sonrieron

Sue: ahí esta su erros señoritas confían en lo que saben peor no investigan al enemigo en cambio yo voy un paso delante de cada uno de ustedes y debo decir que estoy armando el mejor equipo que los dejara en la calle

Sebastián: eso tendré que verlo- En ese momento apareció una camioneta que venia a recoger a los tenientes

Santana: bueno nos vamos –dijo sonriendo la latina- nos vemos Sue y si quieres nos presentas a ese equipo ya sabes solo para probar quien es el mejor

Blaine: pero como siempre seremos nosotros lo sentimos Sue pero en todos estos años has querido vencernos y nunca has podido

Sebastián: prueba todos los equipos que quieres caerán uno tras otro

Los tres tenientes subieron a la camioneta dejando a Sue y sus soldados en el edificio

Sue: vamos a ver que dicen después de ver a mis nuevas adquisiciones

Marley: pero ellos aun no han aceptado –le dijo confundida

Sue: mañana hablare con los soldaditos de plomo y vernos si le dicen no la General Sue Sylvester

-ellos se unirán al equipo-pregunto uno de los chicos

Sue: ellos son la sultimas piezas –sonrio triunfante

-pero no sabemos si son buenos-dijo el chico moreno

Kitty: Puckerman que no se han visto en un espejo o mejor aun no les duele todavía los golpes-dijo la rubia riendo de los dos chicos que fueron golpeados en la azotea del edificio

Marley: Jake tu y Ryder recibieron una buena golpiza y ustedes ni siquiera los tocaron para mi eso es mucho –dijo sonriendo tomando la mano de Kitty y yéndose del lugar

Ryder: ellas tienen razón

Jake: no puedo creer que esa chica me haya golpeado así

Ryder: tal vez podemos aprender de ellos

Jake: yo solo quiero patear el trasero de los equipos Shadow y Ghost y si ellos nos ayudan a lograrlo bienvenidos sean

La General Sue conocida en el ejercito por sus logros en la guerra pero es mas conocida por la rivalidad con el General Russel Fabray desde hace mucho Sue ah tratado de igualar los equipos que fueron creados por Russel los inigualables Shadow y Ghost el mayor orgullo del General Fabray. Sue reclutaba a los mejores de todos los estados pero ninguno era como ellos ni se le acercaban pero conoció a cuatro jóvenes que se destacaron muy bien y se quedo con ellos entrenándolos y capacitándolos.

Sue: solo debo pensar un gran nombre –decía la general escribiendo en su laptop

Kitty Wilde de 18 años

Marley Rose de 18 años

Ryder Lynn de 18 años

Jake Puckerman de 18 años

Hunter Hamilton de 18 años

Lucy Quinn Fabray Smythe de 18 años

Sue: Fabray, Fabray quiero ver tu cara cuando tu propia hija deje en ridículo a tu equipo de súper estrellas

En la enfermería de la base las teniente ya estaban impaciente y no era para menos llevaban dos horas esperando y nada muchas veces Rachel se acercaba la puerta con intenciones de tirarla pero era detenida por Elena y Emma.

Finn: disculpen –las tres tenientes miraron al chico alto

Emma: Finn –dijo sorprendida y el chico se asusto al ver a la teniente

Finn: hoo..la-dijo nervioso- ¿Quinn esta bien? Vine por que britt me aviso que Quinn estaba herida-dijo preocupado

Emma: no lo sabemos llevan dos horas ahí –Finn asintió. La puerta se abrió y todos estaban expectantes. Brittany asomaba su cabeza mirando por todas partes y cuando vio a Finn sonrió y lo llamo para que se acercara

Finn: ¿puedo entrar?-pregunto temeros el chico y britt asintió

Rachel: yo también quiero entrar –dijo seriamente mientras Finn camino hasta la puerta

Britt: lo siento solo familia-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Rachel frunció el ceño

Rachel: ¿Qué le pasa a esa rubia?-dijo enojada la morena-m yo soy mas que familia yo soy su novia

Emma: ¿Cómo que eres su novia?-la pelirroja fruncía el ceño

Rachel: ya me harte –dijo mirando a la pelirroja- si soy su novia y sabes que también me acosté con ella

Emma: como te atreviste Rachel –dijo mirándola furiosa

Elena: chicas no discutan –intervenía la Teniente- después hablan pero en este momento no

Emma: bien pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente Rachel –fulmino con la mirada a Rachel

Rachel: Emma hablare todo lo que quieres pero debo pedirte algo –dijo mirando a ala pelirroja- no le digas a Sam

Emma: así que hoy si te acuerdas de tu prometido

Rachel: voy a dejar a Sam –dijo seriamente y Emma se sorprendió

Emma: si lo dejas sabes que dejas el equipo verdad-la morena sintió segura – pero te diré algo yo no estaría tan segura de dejarlo por alguien que obviamente no es para ti

Rachel: ¿a que te refieres?-pregunto la morena

Emma: ya lo sabrás

Rachel: rayos Emma dime ¿Qué esta pasando?

La discusión de las chicas fue interrumpida por la salida del doctor y los tres chicos

Rachel: tenemos que hablar –le dijo a Emma - ¿doctor como esta Quinn?-pregunto la morena

Doctor: bueno la paciente esta estable y no fue nada grave la bala solo rozo un poco –las tenientes suspiraron aliviadas- ya curamos a al soldado y le recete unos relajantes estar de baja por una semana ya le di el permiso por si quiere abandonar la base pero me insistió en quedarse –se encogió de hombros

Finn: no se preocupe doc usted sabe que nosotros la cuidaremos muy bien-dijo el chico abrazando a Hunter y Britt

Doctor: de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Quinn pasar esta noche en la enfermería y mañana podrá ir a su habitación y relajarse por completo

Elena: muchas gracias por todo

Doctor: no fue nada fue un placer atender a tan educada señorita –dijo sonriente- y bueno tengan buenas noches Brittany si ocurre algo me avisas

Britt: si doc –dijo sonriente

El doctor abandono el lugar dejando a las tres Tenientes y los chicos juntos en un incomodo momento.

Hunter: britt yo iré por ropa limpia para Quinn –dijo el chico y Elena rápido siguió sus pasos dándole un toque en el hombro a Rachel

Finn: yo iré por algo de comer para hun y Quinn

Britt: ¿y ustedes que harán?-les pregunto a Emma y Rachel

Emma: yo me iré a dormir nos vemos britt-dijo sonriéndole a la chica

Britt: buenas noches Emma y mañana te buscaremos para hablar-Emma solo asintió y se fue dándole una mirada seria a Rachel

Emma: no te ilusiones Rachel que Quinn será mía-le dijo en un susurro mientras salía de la enfermería

Rachel: pero ¿Qué fue eso?-dijo frunciendo el ceño

Britt: ¿y bien no piensas verla?-le pregunto a la morena

Rachel: puedo verla –pregunto tímidamente

Britt: obvio que si por que crees que todos se fueron –dijo sonriente- solo se sincera con ella

Rachel: lo hare –la teniente camino hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Pudo ver que Quinn estaba en bóxer y una camisa blanca una venda cubría la rubia abrazaba la botella de vodka tenia los ojos cerrados parecía dormida pero la morena sabia que no lo estaba pero no sabia como empezar a hablar.

Quinn: y bien no dirás nada-dijo abriendo los ojos

Rachel se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola y llorando en su pecho y Quinn solo se limito a corresponder el abrazo y sobar su cabeza.

Quinn: rach estoy bien deja de llorar-le dijo levanto la barbilla de Rachel encontrándose con los ojos chocolate de la morena que estaba cubiertos por lagrimas

Rachel: lo siento , lo siento , lo siento-repetía la morena viendo a los ojos a Quinn

Quinn: tranquila solo fue un accidente-le dijo tiernamente mientras limpiaba las mejillas de la teniente – solo recibí una herida de mi amor –dijo divertida

Rachel: Quinn –la moren abajo la mirada

Quinn: ¿Qué pasa rach?-le pregunto con dulzura

Rachel: tenemos que hablar de lo que paso esta mañana-sintió como el cuerpo de la rubia se tenso pero aun la abrazaba

Quinn: te escucho Rachel –dijo tristemente la rubia

Rachel: Quinn –las dos se miraban a los ojos la morena se acomodo mejor en la cama- esto es tan difícil

Quinn: solo dime la verdad por favor Rachel ya no quiero sufrir más –la miraba suplicante y la morena no pudo sentir mas tristeza la imagen de Quinn le rompía el corazón

Hunter: ¿Por qué viniste aquí?-dijo el soldado sacando un poco de ropa limpia para el y Quinn

Elena: solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de explicarte todo

Hunter: quieres explicar-dijo mirándola a los ojos- vamos solo dime que todo este tiempo fui un juego para ti

Elena: claro que no –contesto enojada por la actitud de Hunter

Hunter: en serio –le contesto serio- vamos no me mientas mas Elena

Elena: Hunter no te pongas a la defensiva yo solo quiero arreglar las cosas

Hunter: ¿y para que? Oh ya se solo quieres estar en paz conmigo oh tienes miedo que vaya decirle a tu prometido que te acostaste conmigo no te preocupes no la hare pero quien sabe si los demás con los que hayas jugado vayan a decirle algo al teniente -se acerco hasta Elena quien no aguanto mas y le propino una bofetada al soldado

Elena: como te atreves a insinuar que yo haría algo así –dijo dolida- eres un imbécil

Hunter: yo no quería decirte eso-dijo agachando la cabeza sintiéndose mal por tratar así a Elena- perdóname-se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo –perdóname Elena no quería

Elena: no tenias por que decirme eso-dijo intentando zafarse del abrazo de Hunter

Hunter: Elena perdóname por favor-se aferraba a la teniente y no la dejaba irse

Elena: que no entiendes que yo te amo idiota-la teniente ya no intentaba huir solo se dejo envolver por el cuerpo cálido del soldado a quien se le dibujo una gran sonrisa al escuchar a Elena

Hunter: yo también te amo –dijo besando la cabeza de la teniente- pero por que me mentiste –dijo dolido viendo a los ojos a la teniente

Elena: solo escúchame por favor –Hunter asintió

Rachel: Quinn no me vayas a interrumpir –la rubia asintió- cuando se formaron los equipos Shadow y Ghost nuestro líder el General Fabray –la rubia se puso nerviosa al escuchar el nombre de su padre – propuso que para mantener los entrenamientos secretos y todos los operativos entre nosotros-dio un suspiro- se formaran alianzas entre los miembros. Nuestro quipo como ya sabes esta conformado por Verónica, Elena, Emma, Santana y yo

Quinn: pero hoy solo vimos a tres miembros del otro quipo que son sus prometidos –dijo triste –faltan mas miembros de ese quipo

Rachel: no solo son ellos tres al principio la hija del general formaría parte del grupo pero no supimos por que razón abandono el quipo dejando únicamente a Sebastián, Blaine y Sam-dijo bajando la cabeza

Quinn: sus prometidos-la moren asintió

Rachel: Elena, San y yo fuimos escogidas para casarnos con ellos –la rubia frunció el ceño

Quinn: eso es estúpido –dijo enojada- que acaso no importa sus sentimientos

Rachel: amor-Quinn la miro y le dio una sonrisa que animo a Rachel- no te pongas así –acarició dulcemente su mejilla

Quinn: ¿y tus padres no hicieron nada? ¿y ustedes por que no lo impidieron?

Rachel: Quinn simplemente accedimos por permanecer en el equipo –la rubia frunció el ceño- veras el general Fabray nos dijo que si en algún momento rompíamos con el compromiso o simplemente lo despediríamos de nuestros cargos y nuestra historia militar seria borrada

Quinn: eso es cruel como se atrevió a hacer algo así-dijo con rabia – es un maldito –apretó sus puños – como pudo hacer eso

Rachel: amor cálmate –le dijo preocupada al ver la mirada de odio de Quinn

Quinn: rach lo siento-le dijo mirándola a los ojos- lo siento

Rachel: Quinn de que hablas pro que te disculpas tu no tienes nada que ver al contrario yo quiero pedirte perdón por no decirte la verdad. Pero entiéndeme tu eres lo mas hermoso que me ah pasado-la rubia se ruborizo – Quinn por ti estoy dispuesta a renunciar a todo solo por estar contigo –Quinn abrió los ojos sorprendida

Hunter: Elena no puede abandonar todo por mí

Elena: claro que si me niego a estar atada toda la vida a alguien a quien no amo

Hunter: pero perderás todo y tu familia no querrá saber de ti vienes de una familia militar

Elena: Hun-Hun-le dijo mientras juntaba sus frentes- yo te amo tanto y por ti soy capas de todo no me importaría perder todo mi estatus pero lo que me niego ah perder es a ti-la teniente se acerco a Hunter quien no perdió oportunidad para juntar sus labios y fundirse en un beso lleno de amor

Quinn: rach –dijo acariciando la mejilla de la morena- perdóname por todo por no esperar a hablar contigo

Rachel: te entiendo mi amor –la morena beso tiernamente a la rubia quien respondió de la misma forma capturando los labios carnosos de su teniente- Quinn –le dijo separándose de ella y viéndola a los ojos

Quinn: Te amo Rachel –miro a los ojos a su teniente quien sonreía

Rachel: y yo te amo a ti mi amor y jamás me separe de ti

Quinn: de eso me encargo yo –dijo muy seria- te sacare de ese absurdo trato te lo prometo yo les ayudare

Rachel: ¿de que hablas Quinn?-pregunto confundida

Quinn: tú solo confía en mi –tomo las manos de su teniente y le dio un tierno beso- solo confía mi amor

Rachel: yo confió ciegamente en ti Quinn

Quinn: ¿amor?-dijo dudosa

Rachel: si mi amor

Quinn: no te beses con el bocón –dijo haciendo un puchero-cuando te vi hoy y ese tipo te dio un beso me sentí morir y no quiero volver a sentir eso

Rachel: lo siento por eso mi amor y no te preocupes que no pasara de nuevo le pondré las cosas claras a Sam

Quinn: Sam-dijo despectivamente- es un nombre raro y se ve que ni siquiera es rubio natural

Rachel: mi amor esta celosa-dijo divertida

Quinn: si y mucho le partiré la cara –dijo seriamente y la morena solo dio un beso a su mejilla

Rachel: Quinn mi corazón y mi todo te pertenece solo tu eres mi único amor-la rubia tomo la cara de Rachel y la beso con pasión demostrándole todos los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella. Quinn puso a Rachel encima de ella mientras comenzó a tocar todo el cuerpo de su teniente. Rachel comenzó a gemir al sentir las manos de Quinn que apretaban su trasero y la morena acariciaban los senos de Quinn por encima de su camisa sintiendo los pezones de la rubia masajeaba sus pechos y la rubia ahoga gemidos en la boca de la morena sintiendo como su erección crecía y se apretaba en sus bóxer sintiendo la necesidad de estar con su Rachel de nuevo.

Hunter: Quinn tenemos que hablar-el chico abrió de un golpe la puerta de la habitación encontrando a las dos chicas en el comienzo de su idilio – oh lo siento yo

Quinn: HUNTER-grito la rubia y Rachel salto de la cama ocultándose al otro lado ajustando su ropa y tratando de calmarse un poco

Elena: ¿Qué paso amor? ¿Qué fue ese grito? –Entro la teniente y pudo notar algo entre las piernas de la rubia y vio a Rachel de espaldas agitada- vaya no puedo creer que hagan estas cosas aquí

Hunter: si al menos deberían cerrar con llave –dijo divertido mientras Elena lo abrazaba

Elena: mira amor no las dejamos disfrutar nada

Rachel: cállate Elena-dijo frustrada la teniente- y deja de ver a mi Quinn –le dijo muy seria mientras Elena miraba ala entre pierna dela rubia

Hunter: Quinn tapate –le dijo serio

Elena: amor no lo creas a Rachel yo no estaba viéndola –dijo haciendo un puchero

Hunter: ye creo mi amor-dijo el chico y Rachel dodo los ojos y vio algo que llamo su atención

Rachel: Quinn –dijo seriamente

Quinn: ¿Qué pasa amor?-contesto inocentemente

Rachel: explícame ¿Qué es esto?-dijo levantando la botella de vodka

Hunter, Quinn: BOTELINN!-las tenientes fruncieron el ceño

Rachel: entonces es verdad –dijo preocupada y Quinn la miro confundida- amor yo te ayudar a dejar e vicio-acariciaba la mejilla de su rubia

Quinn: ¿de que hablas rach?

Rachel: el primer paso es aceptar que tienes un problema

Elena: amor tú también tienes que aceptarlo

Hunter: ¿de que hablan?-miro a Quinn quine se encogió de hombros

Elena: ven rach dejémoslo solos ellos tienen que hablar

Rachel: amor volveré mas tarde. Hoy dormiré contigo mi vida-dijo dándole un beso en los labios –cuídamela-le dijo a Hunter

Hunter: eso ni lo dudes

Elena: amor yo te espero en tu cuarto-dijo guiñándole un ojo y hunter se ruborizo y asintió nervioso-adiós Quinn cuídate

Quinn: oigan no se lleven a botellín-dijo llamando la atención de las tenientes

Rachel: amor yo siempre te amare-le dijo entregándole la botella- aunque seas una alcohólica-la rubia abrió los ojos por completo Hunter estaba igual

Continuara….

**-lo siento por no actualizar y no darle los dos capítulos :3 pero estaba ocupada **

**-espero que les guste saluditos y para la que preguntaba por Hunter es el mismo de glee pero no me acordaba del apellido así que le puse Hamilton lol**

**-nos vemos la otra semana :3**

**-gracias por sus reviews :3**

**-una cosa mas espero con ansias que ya sea el jodido octubre para poder ver la peli de Dianna Agron :3 se vera tan sexy de asesina jujujujuju**

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO OCUPO LOS NOMBRES PARA REALIZAR UNA HISTORIA QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA **


	12. Revelando identidades

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO QUE VEAN ESTE TRAILER DE LA PELICULA DONDE SALI DI ES WOW , YO MORI **

** www. youtube watch?v=U-tfmQ4uGY solo eliminene los espacios  
**

Capitulo 12

**Revelando Identidades**

Quinn y Hunter estaban en la oficina central de la base esperando a un alto cargo del ejército, su sargento les dijo que tenían que estar a las 3.00pm en punto para recibir noticias sobre su futuro. Quinn le tuvo que prometer a Rachel que se cuidaría mucho y no haría ningún esfuerzo para que los dejara ir con Hunter.

Hunter: ¿Quién crees que nos mando a llamar?-pregunto el chico mirando a Quinn

Quinn: no lo se Hun pero tengo un mal presentimiento

Hunter: yo creo que es esa tal Sue

Quinn: si a esta hora ya ah de tener todas las pruebas de que nosotros nos metimos en su edificio a robar la corona

Hunter: tiara-la corrigió el chico

Quinn: como sea-la rubia rodo los ojos

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y dos chicas entraron en ella una era de cabello castaño muy bonita de ojos azules la otra era rubia y tenia ojos verdes. Ambas chicas se pararon frente a ellos y les dieron una sonrisa. Quinn y Hunter se miraron entre si y luego voltearon a ver alas chicas esperando alguna explicación, cuando Quinn iba a hablar una persona entro en la oficina los chicos al ver quien era se tensaron y tragaron saliva.

Sue: vaya si son los soldaditos ladrones –la general se sentó en el gran sofá, Marley y Kitty se pusieron a cada uno de sus lados

Quinn: lo sentimos por haber entrada a su edificio pero nosotros no sabíamos que hacíamos estábamos siendo influenciados ya que en ese momento estábamos sufriendo –la rubia le trataba de explicar a la General lo sucedido- por problemas de amor

Hunter: no era nuestra intención robar su corona

Marley, Kitty, Sue: ¡TIARA!-las tres miran a los chicos rodando los ojos

Quinn: lo que sea y la verdad todo esto es su culpa –apunto con el dedo a Sue quien alzo una ceja- si no tuviera un sistema de seguridad tan deficiente no hubiéramos entrado-se encogió de hombros y Hunter asentía

Sue: así que yo tengo la culpa de que ustedes robaran mi tiara-los chicos se miraron entres si para después ver a la general y asentir- pero que descarados son –La general sonría por la actitud de los soldados- pero esa es la actitud que quiero –golpeo fuertemente la mesa con su puño asustando a los dos soldados – soldado Hamilton y Soldado Fabray-los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como platos

Quinn: ¿Cómo me llamo?-pregunto nerviosa la rubia

Sue: Soldado Fabray –miro a la chica con una sonrisa cínica- Lucy Quinn Fabray Smythe

Quinn: ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Sue: por favor soy la General Sue Sylvester y a mi nada se me escapa. Además conozco al idiota de tu padre – hablo con desprecio que no paso desapercibido por Quinn

Quinn: bien sabe mi nombre ¿y?-hablo con indiferencia

Sue: para ser un par de ladronzuelos son muy bocones –frunció el ceño

Hunter: general podría llevarnos a la cárcel ya

Sue: ¿de que rayos hablas?

Quinn: ¿que no estamos aquí por eso? –Pregunto confundida recibiendo las miradas de las tres- recuerde que nosotros robamos su corona

Marley: no rubia –la chica le dio un guiño a Quinn quien desvió la mirada

Kitty: oye ella es mi novia copia de Dianna Agron – fulmina con la mirada a Quinn quien asiente nerviosa- Marley no le guiñes el ojo-hizo un puchero mientras recibía un tierno beso por parte de su novia

Sue: dejen sus líos lésbicos para después ahora ustedes –señalo a los soldados- les informo que a partir de ahora pertenecen al nuevo grupo de Sue Sylvester

Hunter, Quinn: NO

Sue: lo siento pero no les estoy preguntando es una maldita orden y si no aceptan por las buenas será por las malas, ustedes deciden si quieren irse conmigo o permanecer el resto de sus días pudriéndose en una cárcel siendo las novias de los presos

Quinn: pero quien rayo se cree que es para decirnos eso y ni sabemos que clase de grupo es ese

Sue: formare al mejor grupo militar y luego patearemos los grupos del cerdo de Russel

Hunter: seremos un grupo como el de Shadow –el chico se cruzo de brazos y le dio una mirada a Quinn quien analizaba la situación

Kitty: soldadito seremos mejores que ellos

Quinn: bien acepto ¨así salvare a Rachel y me vengare de mi padre por hacerle esos a las tenientes ¨

Hunter: yo igual cuando empezamos mandona

Sue: como que mandona a partir de ahora llámenme General Sue –les dio una mirada de advertencia a los chicos que no le estaban prestando atención ya que estaban perdidos en su pensamientos-

La general Sue les hablaba a los chicos pero ellos no le hacían caso Marley y Kitty miraban divertidas todo lo que pasaba no sabían quien despertaría primero si Quinn o Hunter.

Kitty: amor mira si son idiotas

Quinn: ¨solo quiero ver la cara de mi padre cuando se entere que estoy en un equipo especial y luego le quitare a Rachel al boca de salmón ¨

Sue: usaremos tácticas especiales y ustedes deben sentirse afortunados de estar bajo mis alas –la general seguía en su discurso

Marley: no se quien es mas idiota si Sue que no se ah dado cuenta o ellos –Quinn tenia una sonrisa boba en la cara- oh mira que tierna

Kitty: Marley no veas a la rubia la única rubia para ti soy yo –se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un puchero

Hunter: ¨ahora si tendré una verdadera oportunidad con Elena y lo mejor que estaré junto a Quinn este es mi jodido día de suerte¨

Sue: y bien que les parece –la general dio un gran golpe en el escritorio que saco de sus pensamientos a los soldados

Hunter: genial –contesto nervioso y Quinn asintió

Sue: mañana partimos jóvenes así que hoy descanse

Quinn: ¿Cómo que mañana partimos?-la rubia miraba extrañada a la general

Sue: que acaso piensan que los entrenare en este sitio-miraba con desprecio el lugar – los llevare a mi campo especial y esto se acabo aquí. Rose, Wilde quédense un rato conociendo a los ladronzuelos las veo en la base

La general abandono la oficina dejando a los cuatro soldados que a partir de ahora serán un equipo.

Marley: hola chicos yo soy Marley Rose –la castaña abrazo a cada uno que se sorprendieron por la amabilidad de la chica

Hunter: mucho gusto Marley ella es Quinn y yo-fue interrumpido por Kitty que lo miraba enfadada

Kitty: ya sabemos quienes son –rodaba los ojos y recibía una reprimenda por parte de Marley- soy Kitty Wilde

Quinn: así que ustedes formaran equipo con nosotros

Marley: si y también Jake y Ryder

Hunter: ¿y ellos quienes son?-pregunto confundido

Kitty: recuerdan a unos chicos en la azotea

Quinn: los bobos que vencimos fácilmente

Kitty: si esos pues ellos son nuestros compañeros de equipo

Hunter: espero que ustedes no sean como ellos por que si no esto será muy aburrido

Kitty: óyeme castor si quiero yo sola puedo patear tu trasero así que no nos subestimes –alzo una ceja y miro desafiante a Hunter quien le sonrió cínicamente

Quinn: no creo que sea buena idea pelear entre nosotros –trataba de calmar a los chicos que cada vez se miraban como si fueran a matarse

Marley: Quinn tiene razón lo mejor será que nos calmemos recuerden que somos un equipo

Kitty: mi maravillosa y hermosa novia tiene razón –se acerco hasta Marley y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Hunter: awwwwwwwwww que bonito-se burlo de la pequeña rubia- quien diría que la pequeña demonio tenía sentimientos

Kitty: ¿como me llamaste?-lo fulmino con la mirada

Quinn: vaya son novias

Marley: ¿algún problema con eso? Por que déjame decirte que tú también tienes oh no –se cruzo de brazos alzando una ceja

Quinn: no para nada solo pienso que es genial además yo también soy lesbiana-frunció el ceño

Hunter: pero tu tienes un amiguito como yo –el chico frunció el ceño- entonces eres gay o que no entiendo

Quinn: Hunter por que revelas mi secreto a desconocidas –golpeo al chico en la cabeza

Kitty: no te preocupes nosotras ya lo sabíamos –no le dio importancia y comenzó a darle besos en la mejilla a su novia

Marley: no te preocupes Quinn todo esta bien

Quinn: no me creen anormal-pregunto dudosa pero las miradas tranquilizadoras de las chicas la hicieron calmarse un poco

Kitty: para nada yo creo que el si es anormal-señalo a Hunter- ah y una cosa –miro amenazantemente a los Quinter- no se atrevan a mirar, tocar, insinuar o pensar en mi novia o les pateare las bolas –los chicos asintieron con miedo

Marley: chicos quieren ir a comer –pregunto dulcemente abrazando por la espalda a Kitty

Quinn: no puedo tengo que ver a alguien pero será otro día no ya que entrenaremos juntas –las karley asintieron

Kitty: ¿y tu?-le pregunto a Hunter

Hunter: también debo ver a alguien lo siento demonio

Kitty: como sea castor nos vemos –tomo la mano de su novia y abandono el lugar

Marley: adiós chicos

Quinn, Hunter: adiós

Los chicos se quedaron pensando en los beneficios y oportunidades que les traerá estar en el equipo de Sue por una parte podrán obtener una mayor capacidad de adiestramientos y subir de rango y lo mejor de todo es que estarán a la altura de Rachel y Elena así nadie podrá impedir que estén juntos con sus Tenientes.

En la oficina de la Teniente Santana López estaban reunidas todas las tenientes ya que Emma las había citado para informarles de un suceso importante.

Elena: ¿y bien donde esta Emma?

Santana: buscando el tesoro perdido –dijo con total fastidio ya que estaba aburrida de esperar

Elena: ¿Qué crees que nos dirá Rachel?-la pequeña teniente está viendo por la ventana totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos y con una gran sonrisa

Santana: ¿Qué rayos le pasa?

Elena: Quinn-dijo sonriendo viendo como la morena suspiraba

Santana: que ya están juntas de nuevo

Elena: si

Santana: y ya sabe que ella es hija de –dejo de hablar al pensar mejor la situación y obvio que ella no sabia sino no estaría tan feliz – nada olvídalo

Elena: hija de quien-la miro extrañada y su prima solo desvió la mirada –Santana

Emma: chicas-la puerta se abrió revelando a una hermosa pelirroja que sonreía

Santana: llegas tarde zanahoria que te conseguiste un conejito que te entretuvo

Emma: estoy de tan buen humor que ignorare por completo tus insulto querida san –abrazaba a su amiga y le daba un beso en la mejilla

Santana: aléjate chica Wendys –se zafaba del abrazo y la fulminaba con la mirada

Emma: chicas tengo algo muy importante que decirles

Elena: ¡estas embarazada!-le apuntaba con el dedo

Emma: claro que no tonta

Santana: te harás monja

Elena: el día que Emma se haga monja, llegara cuando tammy salga a la luz pública a la par de Lea Michele ***nota: chiste achele jejeje por si no entienden***

Santana: ACHELE IS ON ***nota: así se habla santana***

Emma: ya cállense –la pelirroja rodo los ojos- quieren ponerme atención y tu Rachel ¿Qué tanto haces?

Elena: esta en su mundo será mejor que no insistas

Rachel: me tengo que ir-la morena miro a lo lejos a Quinn

Emma: ¿Cómo que te vas? Espera no hay oído mi noticia

Rachel: después me la cuentas bye- salió de la oficina dejando confundidas a San y Emma

Elena: chicas yo también me tengo que ir adiós-salió rápido evitando las miradas de las dos chicas

Emma: ni modo te diré a ti –se cruzo de brazos y alzo una ceja- prepárate san por que esta noche tenemos una cena todas y todos –le sonrió a la latina que no entendía nada

Rachel caminaba con prisa por el campo militar y a lo lejos pudo ver una cabellera rubia y sonrió al ver como Quinn le sonreía pero sintió que alguien la jalaba y la alzaba en sus brazos y no podía ser otro que Sam La morena busco rápido la mirada de Quinn pero la rubia tenia la vista al suelo y se maldijo por no ser la suficientemente fuerte para zafarse de su prometido.

Rachel: Sam bájame

Sam: pero amor solo me divierto –bajo a la morena y trato de darle un beso pero ella le volteo la cara- ¿Qué pasó rach? ¿Te enojaste?-se preocupo al ver el semblante serio de su novia

Rachel: no Sam solo me siento un poco cansada ya sabes desde ayer no me siento muy bien

Sam: si quieres podemos ir a que te revise un doctor rach

Rachel: no Sam estoy bien y me tengo que ir tengo que entrenar a una soldado –le dio una mirada de rejo a la rubia que seguía con los ojos en el suelo

Sam: pero si te sientes mal no lo hagas yo me puedo hacer cargo

Rachel: no yo la hare es mi responsabilidad no te preocupes solo le dará unas ordenes y si quieres podemos vernos después-el rubio se animo y le dio una gran sonrisa

Sam: bien rach adiós te quiero –le dio un abrazo a la morena para después darle la espalda y caminar en el sentido contrario y la morena se apresuro para llegara hasta donde Quinn

Rachel: amor –dijo en un susurro – mi amor –insistió de nuevo pero la rubia mantenía su mirada en el suelo – Quinn –se acerco hasta ella y tomo sus manos acariciando lentamente los dedos de la rubia para terminar entrelazándolos

Quinn: rach hola-al fin miraba a los ojos a la morena

Rachel: Quinn perdóname –se lanzo a los brazos de la rubia quien gustosa la recibió- aun no eh hablado con Sam lo siento por hacerte pasar por esto soy una persona terrible

Quinn: tranquila rach yo te comprendo –beso la cabeza de su morena

Siguieron abrazadas por unos minutos mas sintiendo la agradable sensación de que las cosas mejorarían, estaban juntas al fin solo faltaba aclarar ciertas cosas y su felicidad ya no tendría problemas.

Quinn: rach necesito decirte algo muy importante- Rachel se separo de ella buscando su mirada- ven vamos a sentarnos- tomo la mano de su teniente y caminaron hacia el lugar de reunión de los chicos

Rachel: ¿Qué pasa Quinn?- pregunto al morena que estaba sentada frente a Quinn

Quinn: prométeme que no me interrumpirás y escucharas atentamente todo lo que te digo

Rachel: te lo prometo- la morena hablo un tanto dudosa

Quinn: bueno no se por donde empezar- la rubia se mostraba nerviosa la teniente lo noto y tomo su mano en señal de apoyo- veras yo llegue aquí junto con Finn y Britt por culpa de un castigo impuesto por mi padre, el nos hizo enlistarnos

Rachel: en serio pero creí que se habían en listado, tu padre tiene que ser alguien de un rango alto para que los haya colocado aquí

Quinn: mi padre tiene un cargo bastante alto –se removió nerviosa

Rachel: espera eres Smythe como Sebastián –Quinn asintió

Quinn: Sebastián es mi primo

Rachel: ¡QUE! Pero…pero el padre de Sebastián solo tienen una hermana mas y ella no esta involucrada con los militares- la morena estaba confusa

Quinn: Rachel mi padre hizo ocultar mi apellido por eso utilizo el Smythe

Rachel: ¿y cual es?

Quinn: es Fabray- la cara de la teniente era de sorpresa

Rachel: eres hija de Russell Fabray

Quinn: si –la teniente soltó la mano de Quinn y su mirada – Rachel lo siento por no decírtelo

Rachel: yo también ocultaría que soy hija de un ser tan despreciable –la teniente le sonrió a Quinn – gracias por confiar en mi

Quinn: tu te mereces que yo sea 100 por ciento sincera contigo rach

Rachel: ¿y por que tu padre te mando aquí?

Quinn: para estar lejos de mi sueño

Rachel: ser piloto

Quinn: si se supone que junto con Finn iríamos a Cuartel General Base Aérea Randolph, Texas.

Rachel: donde enseñan a adiestrara a los pilotos –Quinn asintió

Quinn: pero mi padre nos mando aquí según el a formarnos mejor, pero solo quería tenerme alejada de ese lugar no le gusta que yo quiera hacerlo

Rachel: ¿y por que?-la teniente noto la mirada triste de Quinn

Quinn: cuando mi padre formo sus grupos –la teniente asintió- se suponía que Frannie y yo estaríamos en el Ghost

Rachel: oh por dios Frannie es tu hermana-Quinn la miraba confundida- ¨cuando vee se entere que beso a la hermana de su novia se va a morir¨

Quinn: si ella es mi hermana tu la conoces-la rubia la miro un poco confundida y Rachel solo asintió- wow en serio la conoces

Rachel: si pero no mucho -se mostraba un poco incomoda- ¨cuando Frannie se entere que Quinn es la chica de la apuesta nos va a matar¨

Quinn: rach hay algo mas que tengo que decirte- suspiro y enfoco su vista al suelo- mañana me voy de la base

Rachel: ¡QUE! Irte ¿adonde? ¿Por qué? –la morena se aferro al cuerpo de Quinn con fuerza

Quinn: me iré con la general Sue

Rachel: ¿Por qué? Quinn ¿Qué por que te iras con ella?

Quinn: escúchame bien rach esto que te diré no puedes decírselo a nadie –frunció el ceño- solo a la teniente Elena por que ella esta con hun pero-fue interrumpida por Rachel

Rachel: Quinn habla ya

Quinn: la general Sue esta formando un equipo especial –Rachel frunció el ceño- nos ofreció a hun y a mi formar parte del equipo

Rachel: y ¿para que quieres irte Quinn? Quieres alejarte de mi por Sam ya te dije que hablare con el y acabare con este absurdo compromiso- Rachel no pudo seguir hablando ya que Quinn beso sus labios con mucha ternura- tramposa no ocupes tus besos para desviarte del tema

Quinn: claro que no quiero alejarme de ti pero es necesario –beso la frente de su teniente- tengo que hacer esto así venceremos a mi padre

Rachel: explícate Quinn

Quinn: si el equipo de Sue vence a los equipos de mi padre perderá credibilidad

Rachel: y podemos parar los compromisos-Quinn asintió- pero mi amor no quiero estar lejos de ti –la teniente hacia un puchero

Quinn: y no lo estarás mi amor –Rachel la miro confundida- nosotros entrenaremos en la base de Sue Marley nos envió la dirección y queda cerca de aquí

Rachel: ¿Quién es Marley?-la teniente frunció el ceño

Quinn: es una de las chicas del quipo

Rachel: ¿Cuántas chicas hay?-la teniente miro feamente a Quinn

Quinn: dos somos tres en total

Rachel: así que entrenaras con dos chicas –la teniente fruncía el ceño y Quinn sonrió al ver que su morena estaba celosa

Quinn: si dos chicas es una morena y la otra es rubia y saben una cosa-Rachel tenso la mandíbula y comenzó a mover su pie muy rápido- ellas dos son novias

Rachel: novias-la teniente suspiró y miro a Quinn con un tierno puchero- Quinn no juegues así-le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro

Quinn: rach esta celosa-decía divertidamente la rubia

Rachel: obvio que si Quinn –la miraba seriamente-tu eres muy linda- Quinn se sonrojo- y no puedo permitir que cualquier arpía te quite de mi lado

Quinn: arpía-sonrió al ori la expresión- rach yo solo tengo ojitos para ti –Rachel se sonrojo- tu eres la única mujer para mi

Rachel: ¿enserio?-pregunto tímidamente

Quinn: si aunque aparecieran cientos de mujeres no les haría caso por que yo ya encontré a la única para mi –Rachel se acerco y beso a la rubia lentamente

Rachel: te quiero Quinn –seguía besando a la rubia – pero si cualquiera se llega a acercar le daré un tiro

Quinn: como tu digas mi amor-le dio un beso rápido en los labios- te quiero

Las chicas seguían en su sesión de besos, ahora Rachel estaba sentada sobre Quinn besándola con pasión mientras tocaba todo el cuerpo de la rubia. Quinn tímidamente acariciaba la cintura de su teniente subiendo y bajando dibujando la hermosa figura de la morena.

Rachel: tiene que venir a visitarme Quinn –la morena hablaba entre besos caricias y suspiros – no puedo soportar no estar cerca de ti ahora que ya te tengo

Quinn: ni yo quiero estar lejos de ti mi amor –Quinn se acerco mas hasta Rachel haciendo que se acostara en el suelo y subiéndose encima de la morena besando el cuello de la teniente-te quiero rach

Rachel: ven Quinn vamos a un sitio mas tranquilo-la teniente se separo de la rubia – ven vamos –Quinn rápidamente siguió a su teniente viendo como contonea sus caderas y dejándola idiotizada

Quinn: eres hermosa Rachel –la morena volteo a verla y le sonrió con esa sonrisa perfecta reserva para Quinn su Quinn – te quiero tanto

Quinn y Rachel seguían en su burbuja ajenas a la conversación que se mantenía en una de las oficinas de la base Emma sonreía y santana fruncía el ceño al procesar todo lo dicho por la pelirroja.

Santana: tu eres….eres…la prometida de Quinn

Continuara….

**-lo siento por la tardanza pero prometo actualizar mas seguido **

**-espero que les haya gustado**

**-lo siento por no contestar los reviews pero no eh tenido mucho tiempo solo les digo gracias por comentar **

**-muchos saludos y bendiciones **

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO OCUPO LOS NOMBRES PARA REALIZAR UNA HISTORIA QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA **


End file.
